Shadow Walker: The Books of Rézo
by RezotheRed
Summary: RP died on my Warcraft server, leaving my troll's story untold. The story of Re'zo picks up just after patch 3.1 and the introduction to Ulduar. Everything is written taking into account in game events both part of plot and through various guild drama. All characters are based on real people or NPCs. Please read in order! The stories get progressively longer, and better, I'm told.
1. Chapter 1

**Book One**

**Shadows of Insanity**

June.

Month of Kukul'kan, the Raptor Loa, Gonk.

Summer has come to Northrend, though you wouldn't know it. The Icecrown still lives up to its name, and the Storm Peaks are receiving another layer of snow atop their glaciers. Rezo had been summoned by the Argent Dawn to come to the Titan complex known as Ulduar. He was needed to help the keep the assaulting force in repair as their siege machines worked at delving deeper into the stronghold. His extensive knowledge of Goblin mechanics made him perfect for a spot on one of the repair crews. It was hard to imagine that before this, he had been studying in Kezan. The goggles he wore now, finally restoring his sight after long years in darkness, was the apex of his achievements, that and his motorcycle, of course.

Lanorimi, a bronze drake he had been working with, got him up there easy enough, the massive structure perched on cliff faces, but refused to take him any farther. She even went as so far as to revert to her Gnomish form just so she could fold her arms at him. She had set down his bike as she landed, and watched him mount it as he rode inside, beneath the many arches of the entrance into the temple. Once inside, he could easily see why they needed his help, dozens of machines lay in ruins after they tried to breech further in to the temple. Many on fire, or smoldering and well beyond the ability to repair, but he would use the pieces to patch up less battered ones.

Hours would go by, his red robes slowly becoming greasy and covered in mechanical filth as he crawled around fixing the hundreds of intricate pieces with in the machines. It was difficult, even by troll standards he was huge, although, his stature often made it easier to get up and into places where goblins, gnomes and dwarves might have to scramble. In truth, he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the Argent Dawn recruitment officers that were now scattered around the world. He had just returned from Kezan, leaving his new girl behind, which more or less put him in a foul mood to begin with. With his sight restored, he no longer had need to be there, and the Zandalari priesthood who raised him, summoned him back. They had taken him in as one of their own, finding the young troll wandering outside of the Gurubashi temple. He had been cast out, once they realized his eyes were useless, after what the Zandalari assumed were countless uses of potions and magics to cure him.

Ultimately, a blind troll was worthless to them and left to the jungle to reclaim. The Priests of Yojambo found him near the coast, took him in, expecting to be able to heal him with their powers of the light, but it was to no avail. Now that he was home, he could be sent to the Argent Dawn, to use his powers of the light to heal and restore those becoming afflicted with a new Scourge curse.

The Zandalari created the Dawntusk, a group of young troll priests who would help the Argent Crusade purge this sickness before it got too far out of control, he was sent to Orgrimmar the next day. Once the city was saved, restored to it's former state, the Lich King declared war on all the mortal races of Azeroth. No longer would Rezo hear stories of the Outland, or to work hand in hand with the races of the horde. With their soldiers and heros sent north, he was left behind. The Horde now recognizing him for what he was, a Gurubashi, a Bloodscalp, and enemy. Months later when the Argent Dawn came looking for engineers for a mission in the Storm Peaks, Rezo jumped at the chance, to get away from the glares and the sneers of the city.

Rezo blinked beneath his goggles, pulled back from his flashback by a cacophony of sound. An alarm was blaring, signaling everyone to evacuate. The scouts ahead, deeper into the fortress have seen danger and signaled back to begin removal of everyone to the safety of the outdoors. Buried within the engine of a siege machine, he wriggled and rolled his shoulders, trying to get out of the engine he had stuffed himself into. Cursing in his native tongue, he reached deeper to pick up the spanner he had drop when the voice came... speaking a language he could only hear as slurring gibberish. Making it worse, the voice was in his head, he tried to cover his ears, shoving his dirty palms against his long ears, but is was no use, the voice continued. It was like listening to a drowning cat, or a lightning storm underwater, his ears ringing with the babbling nonsense of it all. It resonated though his tusks, he could feel it in his eyes, it hurt, it burned, it seared into his flesh, something was wrong. He tossed his goggles away as he clawed at his eyes, they felt hot, as if they were boiling out of their sockets. Raking his hands over his face, he desperately tried to remove the searing eyes from himself, only to find that his hands passed through them, into his skull. Then through his skull, through his head, he couldn't feel himself, he didn't exist. The bowels of Ulduar echoed with the terrified screams of the only mortal within its walls.

Brann Bronzebeard stood outside with his men, leaving the machines behind, knowing full well they would be relatively safe from the twisting insanity that lived with in. They waited outside for hours, monitoring the temple, waiting for the place to settle down before reentering. Once it began to look safe again, they moved to open the enormous doors, a thin purple fog slowly curled over the snow as it spewed from within. They had evacuated many times before, and this fog was not something any of them had seen before, something new had happened. Before they could enter to investigate, a figure emerged though the fog, it was impossible to tell where body ended and clothing began, let alone where clothing ended and fog began. The glowing white eyes peered around, its long nose framed by two enormous tusks, which now seemed less rigid then they should be. The 'hair' looked as if it was made from a squid, tentacles flailing behind its eyes. Strapped to its back was a staff, its apex points limp and wriggling slowly, much like an anemone waiting for a meal to pass by. Purple smoke rolled off it's 'clothes' as it moved forward, stepping onto the air itself before screaming out in a low bellow then exploding into the chasm below, quickly fading into the shadows within.

Days would pass after what would be known among Brann's men as the 'Shadow Incident' but nothing was seen or heard from the creature again. They would ask around when they would see a traveler come in from afar, but with no success. Little did they know, that the creature had already taken up refuge, and was slowly regressing through it's insanity. It slowly would become aware of the world around him, recognizing the tribal masks of his homeland on the walls, along side the pictures of scantily clad women his former form appreciated so. This was his home now, in the bowels of the Dalaran Underbelly, in among the shadows of the other shady characters.

Another few hours would pass, he could recall more now, and was sitting half naked on his floor, tinkering with his tools and the scraps of machines he had managed to collect over the years. Slowly, his new creation plodded along the floor, its little eyes glowing brightly, his feet thumping against the floor, the shiny bomb casing reflecting the torch light around it. Standing up, and once again looking far more troll like then before, he lights the little wick on the walking bomb and grins at it.

"Gonnah call cha Harold" he said, his eyes now glowing bright white, despite the loss of his once shadowy form.

Rezo emerged from his home after nearly a week, he kicked aside a few mushrooms that had grown at the foot of his door and adjusted himself. Eyes darting around, half expecting something or someone to leap from the shadows to consume him again, but there was nothing. No movement, no activity, nothing for his new eyes to see that was anything less then normal. Lanorimi didn't need to know about this, not yet, he'll contact her some other day, explain whats happened. The Outriders, on the other hand, needed to know now. He'd never been silent for so long, he vaguely recalls trying to use the communicator a few nights ago, but cant recall what was said. The Outriders were a small patroling party he was assigned to when not at work for the Argent Crusade. They were a mixed group of people, spanning all sorts of personalities and characteristics. Most of them, had come to accept him, despite his appearance of a long recognized foe. He really should report to them, or had he already? Oh well, another meeting with them wouldn't hurt, besides, they're his friends.

Pulling his motorcycle out from around the back of his house, he hopped on and started the engine. The bike itself was filthy, and he has no idea how if got back here, he had parked at the base of the Ulduar Temple. Trying not to think on it, he rode out, up the ramp and heading for the portal complex upstairs. The ride there was the most exciting he could remember, his eyes, he could see so much more.. the women.. so much more beautiful and curvaceous, the men.. were well.. men... He scowled and wrinkled his nose, this thing was hideous, how had he not noticed? he had disliked them before, but dear lord...he called out and pointed a thick finger at a male Night Elf 'Chu look like chu just fell out'ah Tuesday! Get chu nose back on!" he sneered a grin and rode off, leaving the elf to question what he just heard.

Rezo woke up, blinking furiosuly, looking around, once again at the surroundings of his home in the Dalaran Underbelly. He was unsure how he got home after the meeting with the Outriders, he couldn't even remember much of the meeting itself. His mind reeled, he was losing it, he could tell, less seemed real, he had a hard time forming sentences, his mind faded in and out of the void of insanity. Knowledge, he needed information, he needed to stop the sway on his mind, else he would be destined to lose it completely. The more he thought on his situation, the worse it seemed to get, fear shot though his body, the shadowy smoke soon following.

Clamboring though Dalaran, he tore though bookshelf after bookshelf, his shadowy form moving fluidly from one to the other, looking for any information. The realization soon hit him, that all the text and tombs on the old gods had likely been collected and sent to Brann while he lead the invasion of the temple. Another resource was needed, one untouched or unused, one buried beneath old Lorederan, one hidden away in the Undercity.

Days would pass before he emerged again, slinking though the cold corridors, his thick purple mist following behind him, his hair and tusks , moving slowly, flailing tentacles of shadow. The search resumed, tearing though the books and tombs that were left behind, gathered and collected by the dead, yes, these books might hold the answer, the cure. Harold, silent to all others, had begun talking to him, had convinced him it was true, and he continued to 'tell him' to look harder, keep trying, don't stop. Books were tossed here and there, the forsaken that lurked about tried to avoid the shadowy figure, until two came to stop him.

They were dead for sure, one was a man, most of his face rotted away, the other a woman, of which showed little sign of age or death, save for the bony knee caps. Somehow her lips were plump and full, could have been part of the decomposition, but it gave her an alluring look, this of course caught his attention, insane or not, he was still a young, virile male. Desperately he tried to talk to them, explain his situation and all that had happened , but all that came out was gibberish, random words and babbling slurrs that they could barely string together to make any sense of him. Finally, the woman moved to offer him something to eat, an odd worm or bat-wing looking thing, but it was being offered to him by an attractive woman, dead ass she may be... he ate it.

Memories come flooding back, where he was, who he was, where he had been, how this had all happened, after weeks he knew. Shock was the first thing that struck him, that the Forsaken had a cure for this all along, temporary as it may be, he gladly took all they had, and forced it into one of his alcohol bottles that were stuffed into a bag that hung around his shoulder, then looked at them. These forsaken had his answers, he would need them close by... as eloquently as he could, he invited them to join him and the Outriders, on the condition that they would hold up their values, and help him find a permanent solution to his 'problem' Giving them brief instructions, telling them to venture to Durotar and seek out Dori'shar, and where to go, what to say, he left them to find their own way. Bigger things needed to be done, punishment, vengeance, retribution, all were to be his once he waged war on the Argent Dawn. His eyes were open.

Boom.

That's all Tirion Fording heard before he flew off the mountain ridge at Crusader's Pinnacle, his body crashing back to the earth and sliding down the mountain face towards Scourgeholm. Boom. Commander Emtari had taken cover, chunks of the mountain rained down upon him, the Argent Dawn scattered in panic. Boom, Boom...his blood red robes billowing brightly in the wind as it whipped over the snowy mountainous outcropping above the Argent Tower. Plunging his arms into his bags, hurling bombs over his head, raining them down upon the people below. Despite his eyes now being pools of glowing light, his vision was sharp, he could easily focus on targets and blow them off the mountain, or into small pieces. While in his allegiance to the Argent Dawn, he's learned one thing, blood is thicker then water. While their cause be just, their loyalties are not, while the humans, dwarves and others pledged to the Alliance remain behind and guard their bases, the Horde operatives were sent out, to face the dangers of the scourge head on,to fight and die for the Argent's 'Just Cause.' It was Horde troops in the field, it was Alliance forces in the keeps and strongholds.

After his meeting with the Forsaken, Harold had gone missing, and he started to think he might have been a figment of his imagination. Re'zo now stood beside Philip, another small machine he'd created, who obediently carried Goblin Rocket Fuel on its back. Using the bright red liquid to smother his bombs in, he launched more and more down at the fleeing groups of his enemies. The Argent has mislead him, misguided him, and put his life at risk rather then to send any of their own kind. Gazing down at the flaming ruins of the outpost, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they rebuilt it, his 'eyes' scanned the area, looking for more, looking to see if they were coming for him. They were not, and in all likely hood, they would chalk this up to the Scourge and business will go on as usual.

No.

This was not the work of the dead, this was the work of the living, the awoken, the Horde. A grin spread across his face, now seeing that there was no one left to challenge him. Alone, he had struck fear into the hearts of the Argent Dawn, into the Alliance itself, only one thing seemed appropriate to say after the devastation he had caused..

"For the Horde.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Book Two**

**Fires of Revenge**

_Note: This was my entry for a story competition that Dorishar, my old guild leader back in my old RP guild (The Outriders) made up, it is a continuation of the 'Shadows of Insanity' story line that leads into the Summer Fire Festival._

_And I won._

The gray clouds over Zul'Drak slowly moved towards it's horizons. Thick clouds full of water ready to fall as fat rain drops or flakes of snow at a moments notice. The Aurora mixed with the clouds, giving the sky an ominous blue glow, but the heavy clouds still moved out over the landscape, swirling it all into a mass of eerie color. The Festival Bonfire began to hiss and sizzle, heralding the start of the the fire began to smoke and shrink, crackling down to just a few warm wet embers. One might call this a storm, had this much water fallen on the rest of the land. However the once mighty bonfire was soon reduced to a warm pile of charcoal and wood. Re'zo pulled up his pants and began to tie them in place as he let his robes fall back into place.

With one fire desecrated, he mounted his bike and rode over to his own faction's flame, saying a short prayer and taking a swig of his festival brew, he promptly belched fire onto it, forcing it to grow in size. Grinning to himself he returned to his bike, only to see a figure approaching him. It was a man, a hu-man... Commander Kunz of the Argent Dawn, and he was heading right for him.

"You!.. Troll!... What is your name and rank?" he called out to 'zo sneered at him, looking over him for a moment before replying

"Reh'zo...Blood Rider, and Reh'd Priest of deh Horde... why?..." The Commander grinned wider then Re'zo would have liked him to, something was up.

"By the Orders of High lord Tirion Fording, you are to be arrested and tried for crimes against the Argent Dawn, and convicted at the highest level of the courts." Re'zo narrowed his eyes, he should have expected something like this after what he'd done. Launching an attack on the Argent Dawn, by himself was hardly a well thought out action, though he still believes he was right in doing so.

"Who's courts might dat beh?" he asked, knowing full well his answer "ah ain't gonnah go to no Alliance run justice system...tri'ed AND Con'victed?... chu already gots meh fate sealed, chu kin go burn in deh pools of fel, geh't outtah mah way..." Still on his bike, he revved the engine, and pulled a small device from his pocket. Gunning it, he rode full steam toward the Commander, flicking the switch on his machine, he vanished, cloaking himself into the environment, leaving the Argent Commander confused and with out a prisoner.

Days later, Re'zo sat in the Cantrips and Crows, nursing a drink, all the while flirting with Narisa Redgold, the petite Blood Elf barmaid that worked there. Re'zo had no great love for Blood Elves, he knew their history well enough to be bothered by them, but something about the women seemed to make him want to ignore all that, and listen to more primal voices of reason. Something caught his eye though, and he moved the elf from his lap as he got up from his seat. On the wall was a poster, written in common, so he couldn't understand a word of it,but between all the writing, was his face, and the Wolf Paw of the Outriders.

" 'ey.. lil Red, wut's dis all say?.." he asked the barmaid, gesturing at it, she sauntered over and looked over the poster, rubbing her chin,reading it slowly to decipher it.

"Says you're a wanted man, big guy" she nodded and grinned at him,obviously enjoying the fact he was a 'dangerous criminal' now "... for crimes against the Argent Dawn? what the fel did you do?" he shook his head, gesturing her to read on "um.. they are alerting the alliance,that you might try to sneak into their tents or break into their cities to desecrate their festival fires, and to capture you... or any of your guilded faction for questioning..." Re'zo stood up, heading for the portal platform above.

" ah' gottah go toots... put dis on meh tab, I'll be back tah pay in full lah'tah.." he moved quickly, even going so far as to leave his bike behind, he headed for the portal. Orgrimmar, he had to get there and explain himself, again, to Leader Dorishar. Explain, again, that the Argent Dawn is a slanted organization, leaving the Horde forces to do the heavy lifting and the dirty work, while the alliance sits back and waits for the Scourge or the horrors of the Ulduar Temple to thin out the ranks of the Horde. Weakening them from a platform of unification to fight a greater power. Dorishar had to be reminded of this, and the others needed to be warned to hide their colors, as so the Argent Alliance forces did not pluck them off the roads as they traveled. He had to get to Dorishar...

Far to the south, Dorishar rested at his post in Far Watch, it had been a long ride, but he was finally home. Briefly unpacking, he wandered outside to unharness his wolf, a warm breeze from the coast wafted past him, bits of leaves and grass blew past him, catching in his hair and in the wolf's, it felt wonderful, until a wad of paper tumbled into his leg. Bending down to pick it up, he grumbled something about the goblin's filthy habits and the need to clean up the dump known as Ratchet, he unwadded the paper, seeing it as a piece of what looked like Alliance propaganda that had blown in off the docked ship. Re'zo's face aside, he knew he made a habit of being a thorn in people's sides,for all he knew it could have said 'Have you seen the father of my baby?' The other picture however, made him realize that this would be no small matter, the image of the Outrider Wolf Paw, and beneath it all, the seal of the Argents. Dorishar blinked slowly, barley able to discern the texts.

"Reh'zo... what have you done?..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Book Three**

**The Red Line**

Puffs of white clouds rose up from the Steam Tonk as it rolled though the snow, a long blue cord tied around it's bomb turret. With little hops, it weaved itself between the legs of the proud statues that lined the walkway to the Argent Arena. In this cold winter night, few were out but the guards, and they were far more concerned with keeping warm rather then guarding a doorway. There was a small fire, the two guards were huddled beside it. The tonk rolled on, now crossing the walkway, the blue frostweave cord thankfully blending in with the dark snow as it began to hop between the legs of the statues on the other side.

Re'zo grinned wide, the controller in his hands, as he steered the steam tonk along his well plotted route, he was hiding behind the building, leaning against it, Taminda was at his side, watching the tonk while stealthed. This was a new tactic, now with her help, he could see though her eyes, and keep himself hidden better. Taminda had recently come to understand what he was saying about the Argents, they cared nothing for the Horde other then to put them on the front lines of the war. Though much less out spoke about it, she had decided to join his cause, and help how she could. Tonight would be her first act of terrorism against the Argents. Soon, the steam tonk's motor burnt out and it fell apart into a pile of lifeless metal, that was their que.

The other end of the frostweave rope was attached to a small dart that had been whittled down to slide into the barrel of Taminda's gun. Timing was everything, Re'zo had noted that there were an alliance group that had gone into the arena a few moments before, he had already seen Gormok enter, the worms had burrowed in, and Icehowl was now being lead to the doors. Taminda slipped behind a box, watching the still dazed yeti being lead up to the arena doors, she took aim. The shot was silent, the waking yeti hardly noticed it, the small dart and the blue rope was in it's thigh, buried deep, the colors all blending with one another in the cold dark night. Once the guards and the beast had past, they both got to their feet and ran toward Broxel Goldgrasp, a seller of fine goblin souvenirs, who watched them curiously, waving a Sen'jin Doublet as they neared.

"...battle on heros..." was the last thing they heard before the unmistakeable sound of shattering stone, shrapnel from the statues ankles shot out in all directions as they well pulled from their pedestals and drug into the arena as the mighty Icehowl began his attack. Taminda was awestruck for a moment, as she moved to try and see the damage, Re'zo's hand gripped her wrist as he ran.

"noo no, no time toots... git in mounted!" he ran to a stabled hippogryph and mounted it, while Taminda ran, still stealthed to her mount. Thrusting his heels into it, the beast took off, he veered around to watch the turmoil, reaching into his bag, he hurled out a few of his signature bombs, blowing apart the roofs below. Orders were called out, hectic cries responded, in the confusion, Taminda was able to escape with out notice. Now mounted on a stolen hippogryph, Re'zo all but blended in, slipping out though the confused guards.

Thrall rubbed his temples, shaking his head, Dorishar stood before him.

" I know things have not been easy Dorishar, I understand the concerns your rider has, but these actions MUST stop, under your banner he has committed three acts of terrorism against the Argent Crusade, unless you plan to join him in the stockade, you need to set him strait or remove him from your ranks." Dorishar began to protest, but his mouth closed as he nodded, begrudgingly.

"Of course Warchief..." was all he could say as he turned to leave Thrall's chambers.

"Put and end to this Dorishar, or else we will have to hold you accountable for his actions" Thrall called out again, making himself perfectly clear. Mounting his wolf, Dorishar rode to Far Watch, thoughts tumbling though his head of how to handle this problem. As he dismounted, he noticed the motorcycle leaning against the building, good, he was here, that means he was safe. Looking around, he saw no argent horses, so he knew that there would be no surprises other his own, he walked in.

Re'zo..."he began, looking to the troll flirting with Ket'Turah, he glanced over, arching a brow " Thrall has demanded that you cease and desist all terrorist activity against the Argent Crusade" Re'zo stood to complain, Dorishar raised his hand "However, instead you are to remove your tabard, and leave the Outriders"This caused an odd, stunned silence, Dorishar looked over the speechless group in the barracks "You are welcome to visit when you can, however while you continue your fight against the Argent Crusade, you cannot associate yourself with us. It will endanger us, the Horde and the unstable treaty we have with the Crusade" Re'zo was still on his feet, he pulled his tabard from himself as he approached Dorishar.

"chu agree wit' meh ideals?..." this was shocking to him, he was curious who else here secretly agreed that the Argent Crusade had too much power over them, who else agreed that Thrall was not looking out for their best intentions, he turned back to look over everyone.

"Deh Horde marches und'ah deh red banner of Orgrimmar... Dis colab'er'eh'tion wit deh Argents beh noth'n more den deh Alliance lord'n pow'ah ov'ah us, we go where dey say, do wut dey want... till deh Argent Crusade gits an equal ah'mout ah Horde in dere higher ranks, deh gonnah beh ah threat tah us... Once dis all ovah, deh Argents jus; gonnah go back to dere Alliance, af'tah send'n our strong'est in'tah battle, to die fer dem... dey has gone too far... dey has crossed deh line, DIS line" he pointed to the banner hanging on the wall next to him "deh red line of dah horde... stand wit meh on dis line, help meh protect it from deh Alliance cross'n it at will..."

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Book Four**

**The Enemy of my Enemy **

" Now I'll tell you for the last time, that is not my name!" the Val'kyr demanded, stomping her foot down as she floated mid air. Re'zo sighed, running a hand though his dreadlocks, his other hand gripping a long pole, with a crumpled banner stuffed into his hand.

" ah al'ready told cha, ah can'tah pronounce chu crazy names, so chu jus gonnah have tah live be'n called 'Sparkle'teets'. Glittah'thighs didn't seem tah mind her name.. chu dun have tah be so damn grumpy... jus go over dere and distract dem Vry'kul wit chu fine bod." he gestured her over to a group of them, tending to a large, red proto drake. 'Sparkletits' sighed and shook her head as she flew to them, muttering something about how she couldn't understand how such an uncouth mortal could come into possession of a Nibelung. The Vry'kul knelt to her, waiting on her every breath as she rambled on about the Victories of Voldrune. Re'zo made his move, pulling his hood up, and sneaking around the boxes and barrels, he faded into the shadows, dispersing himself as he approached the proto drake. Now on its side, he pulled himself from the shadows and hooked a foot into the reigns while pulling himself into the saddle. Plunging the pole into the ground, the banner unfurled, revealing the golden head of a lion, on a blue back drop as he reared the proto drake around, encouraging it to take off.

"Long live deh Alliance! Glory to deh Argent Crusade!" Re'zo yelled out, trying to hide his accent as much as he could. The once distracted Vry'kul both turned, watching the foreign man lift off on the proto drake they had just been feeding. The Vry'kul couldn't really tell one southerner from another, but as they looked to the banner, they knew who had done this. They narrowed their eyes, calling their friends in their native tongue, while gesturing to the sky. 'Sparkletits' simply faded away, her summoning demands having been met, once the pale green metal spheres of Saronite bombs hit the ground, exploding violently, leaving Vry'kul stables a flaming pit.

Re'zo made his way from city to city, leaving Argent and Alliance banners alike for the Vry'kul to find, followed by enormous bomb detonations. He had taken time, and packed in as much powder as he could, forcing the flames and shrapnel to do more damage then it might have done normally. He had flown for days, from the Howling Fjord, through the Grizzly Hills, and onto Brunnhildar and Valkyrion, before he set his sights on Ymirheim. At this vantage point, he could see both Orgim's Hammer and the Skybreaker circling one another , they were the only thing between him, and the last major Vry'kul city. By now, Re'zo had named the drake 'Fon', Zandali for 'Loner' and had become quite attached to him.. his first plan was to crash the drake into the city, letting the beast work itself into a frenzy as the Ymirjar would try to deal with the unmanned beast. Now with the Skybreaker in sight, this gave him a whole new idea. Plunging his hand into one of his bags, he pulled out a flask he'd picked on on his travels. The Orc who sold it to him, made it as a kind of gag, allowing the imbiber to transform into a metal dwarf. As he steered Fon towards the Skybreaker, he drank down the flask, then he felt his body morph and transform. Fon struggled under the new weight, shifting his flight pattern, swerving here and there as Re'zo himself worked to adapt to the new body, he vowed then and there to never do this mid flight again. He took Fon as close as he dared to the Alliance Gunship, hoping the distance would help to disguise his metallic skin, and they might just see a dwarf.

"Dis beh it now Fon... chu jus look scary, ah gonnah take care deh rest." he tossed the flask back in his bag, now reaching into the other, pulling out a fist full of Argent and Alliance banners and flags, each having a large saronite bomb dangling on the ends of them. He dug his heels into Fon's shoulders, sending the beast faster as he approached the Ymirjar city. He could see them looking up at the unfamiliar proto drake, their helmets hiding their eyes and their intentions, but before they could decide if it was friend or foe...

"Long Live deh Alliance! Glory to deh Argent Crusade!" he cried out in a metallic dwarven voice. Beneath the jagged metal beard, Re'zo had one of the widest smiles he'd had in a long while, he dropped the payload of propaganda bombs as he flew over the Vry'kul's heads. Explosions ripped though the buildings, large chunks of flaming debris rained back down onto the city and its inhabitants. Pulling Fon back up into the air, he could hear the yells of the Ymirjar as they reacted to his attacks. Re'zo had only been aiming for buildings, to force the Vry'kul from them to see his escape, and to see the suggestion that the Alliance was at fault for the unexpected attack. This had worked perfectly, with luck, the Vry'kul would redouble their efforts on cleansing their lands of the Alliance invaders for their God and Master. Where ever the blue banner hung, these brutal men of the north would seek to tear it down after seeing what they had done. That was the plan, and the hope, it was soon the farthest thing from Re'zo's mind as a harpoon flew over his shoulder. The Ymirjar were more militant, more organized and vastly more enraged that they had been attacked like this on the door step of their master's fortress. He heard another piercing yell of anger, another two harpoons bolted past him, Fon evaded their chains, but just barely. He had to think fast, it would not take long for them to finally spear him or his drake, or to mount up themselves and chase him down. This was unexpected, such a fast reaction, he had draw their attention elsewhere; he began to worry, it had been months since his own mortality crossed his mind, but here it was, he could likely be caught, and by an unforgiving enemy.

Re'zo's crooked smile returned, his quick wits now giving him another idea, an ingenious idea, an infamous idea...the Skybreaker came into view, dodging another harpoon, he guided Fon towards it. He could hear shouts from the deck of the Gunship, they saw him coming as he tried to stay under their propellers. Encouraging Fon to latch onto the hull, he remained there for a moment, his drake gripping the underside of the Alliance Gunship. Their voices continued over head, he had no idea what they were saying, but it was soon muffled by the sound of a harpoon crashing into one of the Skybreaker's propellers. The chain wrapped around the blades as it spun, the tension soon forcing it to stop. The whole ship lurched for a moment before the chain snapped, forcing the ship to level out again. The tone on board changed, no longer was their some crazy dwarf flying around their propellers, they were now under attack. Another pair of harpoons hit the ship, one crashing through a window, another splitting the thick wooden hull, the ship lurched again. Taking the opportunity, Re'zo allowed Fon to release, to leave his enemies to themselves as he headed south...to take in a drink at the Cantips and Crows, and wash that dwarf outfit off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Book Five**

**Where the Heart is **

News travels fast, it often passes through barriers of language and allegiances, over seas and mountains before the full realization is allowed to impact those who had the news first. It wasn't the Twilight Cult who was slowly siphoning it's people into Orgrimmar, it wasn't the rise of the elements who sought mortals to express their rage as their planes of existence were shattered and broken around them. It wasn't even the rise of Deathwing and the Cataclysm that began to reshape Azeroth in his wake that tore Re'zo's attention from his terrorism.

Zandalar had fallen.

Countless islands through out the world were flooding and drowning, long dormant volcanoes now burst to life as the rage of earth and fire forced its way out into the moral realm. Zuldazar, the shining treasure of the once mighty troll empire, has been destroyed. Sunk by the same ocean that protected it from harm for countless centuries. It had been years since Re'zo had been there, but it wasn't even the loss of this vast island that crushed his heart. The one Zandalari outpost, Yojamba, the only true 'home' Re'zo had ever known, was reclaimed by the sea.

Standing on the Savage Coast, the Zuul'Daia Ruins behind him, Re'zo looked out over the now calm seas and the small, washed out island chain that remained. The event was over, all it was now was the aftermath. He had come as soon as he'd heard, he wasn't sure what else to do, he had to see it for himself. Seeing nothing but open ocean, he knew only one of two things would happen now. Rastakhan would ally himself with the horde, seek their aid as their Darkspear brethren had, or, and unfortunately, the more likely of the two options, he would call on all trolls to help rebuild their empire. With Zandalar gone, the survivors would likely look to claim new lands. Would all the trolls answer such a call? They had made open war with the Gurubashi, and turned a blind eye to the invasion of Zul'Aman. Only time would tell.

Re'zo made his way back to Grom'gol, if the Cataclysm had done this to his home, what might it have done to Orgrimmar? Or Sen'jin? He head heard of Vo'jin's victories in the Echo islands, claiming new lands for the Darkspear, making new allies with an unknown smattering of troll druids. But his mind was on the past now, Yojamba had taken him in when he was a youngling, cast out by his birth clan from Gurubashi, the Zandalari Priests of Yojamba had taken him in, raised him as their own, so much so that he identifies himself as Zandalari now, rather then his Bloodscalp Gurubashi heritage. Would they call on him? It was them who sent him to Orgrimmar in the first place, to help the Argents to save the city from the Scourge outbreak when the Lich King had attacked, struggling to move his Empire south. It was them who pushed him into the Horde, to work with them, to live with them, to -be- one of them. To call on him now, back to his family?

So much had happened, much of his teenage years were spent in Kezan, another island destroyed by the Cataclysm. The world itself was devouring his childhood, leaving him no place to turn, but in two vastly different directions. He took a deep breath and sighed out as he boarded the Iron Eagle, he'd head to Orgrimmar, see what was going on, help how he could. He'd have to find his direction soon, knowing full well, taking one of these paths before him, would burn the bridges to the other.

Orgrimmar was under attack, the Elements ran wild through the streets, it was chaos. Re'zo leaned out over the railing of the Zeppelin, watching in awe. One of the goblins hurried over, giving him a shove "Hey! Get off or take cover mac, no rubber-necking, we ain't stay'n" the goblin didn't wait for a response, moving past him to take a hold of one of the thick ropes that one of the orc guards were trying to tie off at the docking tower. "Whoa no no! My baby is -not- going to hang about when there's rampaging fire and wind going crazy down there, we're leaving!" By the time he turned back around, Re'zo was gone, fading into his shadow form and floating down off the side of the airship. It seemed his choice was coming fasted then he might have hoped, if he helped defend the city, certainly this would prove his Horde allegiance... if not, they might shun him. If he headed back to Stranglethorn and help the survivors there, he'd be a hero.. if not... As he landed and faded out of the shadows, he was pushed aside as Rexxar thundered past him, colliding with a massive rock elemental. Re'zo watched the half orge's feet dig into the ground, pushing and nearly lifting the elemental back along the ground as many of the peons around the docking tower began to flee.

He... looked like he had this handled by himself, Re'zo glanced out towards the Valley of Spirits, his eyes darting around. Vol'jin was there, and he was getting overwhelmed. Thrall and Hellscream must be elsewhere, if they saw fit to bring Rexxar back, this was a -big- deal and everyone would have their hands full, and the Shadow Hunter needs reinforcements that simply were not there. Breaking into a sprint, Re'zo faded in and out of the shadows as he moved, negating any long falls and serious injury as he scrambled to help the Darkspear leader.

Finally landing beside him, he drew the shadows off himself and into his palm, then forcing it out into the water elementals that rose from the pool. The impact was silent, but it was easy to see that their progress was slowed. The sloshing torrent of water lurched towards them, fighting against it's own shadow as the pressed back against him. Vol'jin was unsure what had just happened, but it was the breathing room he needed to put down a few more of the raging elements. Still focus firing and slowing the elementals as the encroached around them, he found the time to dip into his satchel, and grip a few of the pale green Saronite bombs, only to hurl them into the surging movement of the watery creatures, then watching them explode, raining down their liquidy remains onto the two trolls. With a break in the invasion, Vol'jin turned to his assistant.

"Cha did good mon, ah dunnah wut happened tah deh others... was fine here by mah self.. guess dey all moved on tah secure other places... cha mind stay'n by meh side friend? Cha keep dem slowed and dem boom booms roll'n.. ah weh take dem -all- out" he grinned at Re'zo, a bright, exuberant smile. At once, he knew he could trust this man, at once he knew, they shared something, a past where they had to choose between what was easy, and what was right. It was right to remain with the Horde, it would be right for the Zandalari to see his wisdom. The priests of Yojamba were long dead, the tidal waves from the raging ocean would have drug them out to sea. The pride of the Zandalari would never allow them to see what the Darkspear had done for themselves, the path they had laid for all trolls to follow. Re'zo knew now, that none of them would, and not only did Vol'jin also know that, but he didn't care.

The battle with the Elements raged for days, finally, the earth subsided, the raging elements sunk back into their plane to assess and repair the damages caused by the Cataclysm. Vol'jin and Re'zo had been back to back for some time, the battles end left them both soaked in watery remains. They grinned at one another, and Vol'jin gestured to Re'zo to follow him, that curling finger telling him 'we have much to talk about, you're not just anyone.'

The Echo Isles had been reclaimed in whole, for the Darkspear. While he had been gone in Northrend, Vol'jin had a massive temple structure constructed, heralding a new age of pride and power for the growing clan. Vol'jin had taken Re'zo into his home, closing the door and glancing out his windows, ensuring his guards were there, to alert him of any unwelcomed guests.

"Now den... ah had cha at meh back fer ah long while dere mah friend, an ah can'tah help but notice, cha ain't ah Darkspe'ah...mos of deh Horde may not notice, but cha not gonnah pull one ovah on ol Vol'jin... an if mah sources beh right, chu must beh Reh'zo deh Red...Zandalari Priest, Ter'roh of deh Nort'" Vol'jin commented casutally to him as he reached forward, to take a hand full of what looked like lizard.

"Cha.. ah beh Reh'zo...et beh ah honor tah meet cha.." Vol'jin cut him off

"Bah, dun cha go give meh none ah dat boot kiss'n lip service, cha did meh ah good deed mon, it ain't be'come'n of ah ally tah speak tah meh like dis." He leaned back into his chair, his eyes looking Re'zo over. "Wut brings cha tah Or'grimmah?..."

Re'zo shifted in his own chair, its not that he was -nervous- but he could tell his life was about to change. Gone now are the terrorisms of Re'zo the Red. "Ah came tah see deh state of tings... jus flew in from Yojamba, been wiped out, an ah hear Zandalar beh in even worse shape. Cha need'd help, an ah reh'spect cha too much not tah aid ah troll in need" Re'zo settled back into his own chair, now feeling more comfortable to have finally -said- everything that he had seen. Allowing himself to say aloud that his home was gone, made it real, allowing his mind to move onto other things. But before he could speak, before he could request sanctuary here, Vol'jin spoke.

"Ah know bout chu... ah been keep'n ah eye on cha in meh own ways... Thrall wasn't too thrilled wit cha choice of work was he? But, he ain't gonnah stop cha, in him own way, he beh know'n cha got ah point. Ah still bothered bah deh fact he left cha tah do it all alone. Cha work well alone, but ah partner would'ah made cha safer. Cha got skills.. both in deh shadows an in cha mech'anics" Vol'jin leaned forward, thinking, allowing all of this to sink into Re'zo's head.

"Thrall gonnah beh step'n down... wit deh elements in ah uprising, he gonnah go do him shaman ting tah go calm dem down, try tah regain some order tah dis world. He beh leave'n Hellscream in charge while he beh gone. Dis... dun sit well wit meh... he dun undah stand deh needs of deh Horde" Re'zo could tell he had volumes to say on this subject, but he visibly bit his tongue, forcing himself to stay on topic.

"Ah need ah man like chu, Red... some one who kin hold dere own an who seen deh world.. not ah hero...ah shadow, someone tah show others dat deh trolls beh strong allies. Hellscream gonnah have all of Or'grimmah rally'n to him..but he made it clear dat he dun tink highly of meh or mah people." Vol'jin took another bite of lizard, chewing it a few times before swallowing "Ally cha self wit deh Darkspe'ah.. ah want dis clan tah beh cha new home, ah want cha tah serve as meh eyes and ears round deh world. Ain't no'ting bettah at watch'n deh world den ah shadow." he smirked as he sat up, setting the last bits of the lizard aside, his voice becoming more grandiose "Cha gonnah beh mah Shadow Walker, Zul'Re'zo, Red Priest of Vol'jin" he smirked at him, obviously enjoying the way it all sounded.

Re'zo was rather shocked to say the least, but agreed in moments. He had been struggling for a direction, and fate had laid one out for him. He would not have to follow Hellscream, not directly anyways. Given Re'zo's history of disobedience, Vol'jin could probably use a man like him, who was not opposed to going against direct orders and working more on gut instinct. Vol'jin stood, pulling off a flat, carved wooden token from his own armor and offering it to Re'zo. "Cha take dis Red, beh ah littah totem of mine, if ah beh need'n cha.. it gonnah allow meh tah express meh spirit out to cha... If Hellscream gonnah beh let off his leash, ah dun tink ah gonnah beh go'n in tah dat place much. Beh mah eyes, beh mah ears, use cha mind, use cha heart. For de Horde, for de Darkspe'ah"


	6. Chapter 6

**Book Six**

**No Good Deed...**

Leon Strozberger sat at the Broken Tusk bar, both his hands gripping his mug of ale, teeth clenched, a look of disdain locked on his face. That damned Troll... who did he think he was? Munira was -his- girl, and here she was, cursed to tag along with that horrible Troll! He didn't even belong here, the beast was a wash out of the Zandalari tribe and a priest of Hir'eek to boot! The fool didn't even try to hide it, the egotistical bastard, flaunting himself around that bar.. flirting with whoever he saw fit. Munira was a goddess, and that long nosed brute was hardly treating her right! To think he tried to intimidate him, talking down to him, using his size to try and bully him away... Well, it had worked.. Leon was less then half the size of that Troll, his Goblin instincts were to fall back till he could arrange another plan of attack. What the hell could he do? That jungle beast had her under some kind of voodoo spell, it was the only explanation why he couldn't get her away from him. Something had to be done, someone should be told.. but who?... Leon rubbed at his face, thinking still, but his thoughts had come to an abrupt end with the looming question. It wasn't until then that he realized the entire bar had gone silent. Slowly, he looked around, every eye was trained on him, even Gamon looked to him curiously. He had been talking out loud? Everyone must think he's a rambling idiot now. Leon rose a hand to his temple, rubbing at it, what a terrible week this had been. Soon, the Orc guard standing outside approached the goblin, axe in hand, staring at him as he sat on his barstool.

"What Zandalari scum is in our city?...You will tell me now..." growled the Orc, eying him slowly, suspiciously. Leon stopped rubbing at his head, this was his chance.. he could just this guard everything, even a few things that may or may not be true of course, and this information, if it was just juicy enough, could make its way to Hellscream himself. Then that Troll would be in for a world of pain, for sure, Leon grinned wide.

"Vat do yous vants to know?... I vould gladly share vat I know fer ze good of ze Horde..."

The Wyvern's Tail, Red's home away from home. If he wasn't working or in Sen'jin, it was likely he was there. Lately, he had fallen under the eye of Munira Floatstone, a buxom, boisterous Gobliness who made it her business to be one hell of a looker. Weather though sheer dumb luck, or maybe she saw something in him others didn't, but the past few weeks, they had been joined at the hip it seemed. Munira was well known for dating bar patrons, but never for this long, every day she came in looking for him, and if he wasn't working, he'd be there to meet her. Today, was different. Red shouldn't be working, it was far too late in the evening, he should be half way too drunk by now.

Munira put her balled fists on her hips, her eyes scanning the bar a third time just for good measure, already there was an elven man looking her over from afar, his eyes resting on her bosom as he might be working up the courage to simply buy the girl a drink, but before he could, she turned on her heel and left. Should she ask around at the bar? Would anyone even give her the truth? She thought not, most would want her to think her main squeeze was gone and that she should in turn select them for her next hook up. No, she'd have to track him down on her own.. but it's only been a day, not quite time to worry.

Hours earlier, Red had been in his favorite spot, hunkered down beside the bar at the Wyvern's Tail nursing at his drink. He had been chatting to Gravy about this and that, nothing too important, but Bartenders were a fantastic source of gossip, they heard it all and usually said nothing to anyone... unless asked of course. Weather he knew it or not, Gravy was supplying much needed information to Vol'Jin through Rezo. From the day the Cataclysm struck, Vol'Jin had put much of his trust into the Red Priest once he learned of his secret work for Thrall during the Scourge War.

"So, Herezegor jus drink any'ting cha gives him?... dem Dragonmaw beh ah strong belly folk...guess deh gottah beh tah handle eat'n all dat Dragon and Dwarf" Rezo said, then shrugged, smirking at Gravy as he sipped at the mug of cactus cider he had. Herezegor Flametusk didn't seem to notice he was being talked about, or even that he was in a public place. He sat slumped against the far wall, one hand thrust in his pants, his other hand holding a drink as he stared off into space.

With a solid purpose in their step, two Orc grunts came into the bar, their beady eyes shifting here and there until both pairs rested on Re'zo. It was a slow day at the bar, no one was even there except for Herezegor, Gravy and Re'zo.

"You. Priest. You are to come with us, and to report to Garrosh Hellscream, by his orders" one of them barked, his jaw returning to its locked and set position. Rezo quirked a brow up at him, already one sheet to the wind, and working on his second.

"Ell'Scream beh want'n meh? Deh fel fer? Ah ain't got no'ting hims wants" Re'zo grumbled and shifted, wishing these two would just go away. The other, more silent of the two stepped forward, taking him by the shoulder, gripping him to hold him in place

"The eyes of Hellscream are upon us, he orders you brought to him, and you will be brought!" before Re'zo really could understand what was going on, there was a heavy pair of shackles clamped around his wrists, the heavy chain now restricting his arm movements, to prevent him casting.

"Deh fook cha do'n?!" Re'zo's brows furrowed as he protested, trying to struggle, but in his inebriation the two well muscled Orcs subdued him, and now forced a muzzle over his mouth, the straps looping around his tusks. Whatever this muzzle was made from, it was thick, shiny and black... and inhibited his ability to cast anything verbal. Re'zo the Red, was finally caught.

After being lead from the Valley of Honor and into the Valley of Strength, paraded like a war criminal through the Drag, Re'zo was thrown down to his knees in Grommash Hold, his hands now bound behind his back and tied to his staff. There was little to do but sober up and face Garrosh, fighting his bonds would do no good, even if he was to break free and escape, he was no match for the grunts that guarded the Hold. Garrosh Hellscream sat on his throne, leaning over to one side eyeing a long piece of parchment that a goblin was holding up for him. In one of his huge hands, Garrosh held a small pair of spectacles, his thumb over one broken lens, while he held the other lens over one eye while closing the other, attempting to read the fine print of the goblin paperwork.

"Re'zo the Red... The Red Priest of Northrend.. so here you are, hiding away under our very noses." Garrosh huffed, setting the spectacles down and shooing the goblin off, holding the parchment as he turned back to gaze down to the troll on his knees.

"You seem to be making many trips to the Eastern Kingdoms... spending much time in Sylvanas' City of the Dead... what would a Troll be doing there so often I wonder.." Before Re'zo could answer, Garrosh continued, now throwing the parchment aside, Re'zo could see it was obviously a zeppelin log as it slowly recoils itself on the floor.

"I must admit, you did good work against the Alliance forces of Northrend, but the fact still remains, that you are a traitor" Re'zo scoffs at this, his head tilting up to glare at the 'Warchief'

"Ah ain't no such ting! Dere beh many tings ah am, ah trait'or ain't one ah dem" Hellscream sits back in his throne, as if the trap had finally been sprung.

"You follow Vol'jin, you make no secret of that... he opposes me at every turn, and threatened to end my life! Yet -you- still choose to wear his badge and honor his name over mine." Garrosh shifted in his throne, as if trying to make himself appear larger.

"You are not one of the Darkspear... -you- are a Zandalari Priest left over from before the Cataclysm" Garrosh's grin widened, he had finally gotten his hands on one of Vol'jin's men, and he would certainly be made an example of

"If you are not a traitor to me and the Horde itself, then you are a traitor to your own people. Rastakhan called on the trolls to rebuild their empire, Vol'jin brought his filthy Darkspear back to Durotar, but you.. you followed them, abandoning your own people. Rezo the Red.. you are not to be trusted, and I am not to be trifled with. I will -not- stand idly by while you work to dismantle the very core of the Horde! You, are here by banished from Orgrimmar it self... lets see Vol'jin find a use for you now" Garrosh sneered, but couldn't help but smile down at him from his throne.

There were murmurs from around him, many of the Orc grunts glared down at him now, waiting for him to simply be thrown out of the city, hoping Garrosh would do it himself. Breaking the silence however, Eitrigg spoke up

"Warchief... I'm afraid you can't do that.." Garrosh glared at him now, his small beady eyes staring at the elder, as if trying to see though him.

"And why would an aging warrior think he could argue with his Warchief?" Garrosh sneered, the bitter resentment in his eyes was hard to ignore, he knew what he was going to say, wasn't going to be anything he wanted to hear.

"Thrall pardoned Zul'Re'zo once Vol'jin took him under his guide... The Red Priest was adopted into the Darkspear Tribe, his work in Northrend earned him that right, and his aid in the Cataclysm endeared him to his troll brethren. Banishing him from Orgrimmar will only upset our alliance more with the Trolls, not to mention go against the word of Thrall himself"

Garrosh chewed on his lower lip, listening to all of this, his eyes slowly shifting back to Re'zo as he leaned awkwardly in his throne, putting most of his weight to one side. The Warchief sat there, considering for a moment before standing up, leaving Gorehowl beside his seat as he approached the priest who still kneeled before him.

"So be it. You are welcome to stay in Orgrimmar, but know this priest.. my eyes are on -you- now... and I see you going back to that City of the Dead and visiting that Lich Queen.. give her a message.." with that, Garrosh Hellscream threw his fist into Re'zo's face, launching him back onto the floor of Grommash Hold. Garrosh stood watching, his now unconscious body resting on his back, his huge form laid atop his still bound arms.

"Get this out of here, put him on the first Airship to Undercity, dump him anywhere.. if he wants to come back, let him find his own way... pay off the goblins in the towers, he won't be using their services to come back" Garrosh snorted and turned away, marching back to his throne

"If I find of my men helping him, they will have to answer to -me-" he glared around the room, then glanced back to one of the parchments the goblin left behind

"Make sure this decree gets to every corner of the Horde... I would not want anyone ignorant." Garrosh glanced back to Eitrigg, who had simply lowered his head, slowly shaking it as he led the guards that carried Re'zo's body off to the Zeppelin tower.


	7. Chapter 7

**Book Seven**

**Out of the Frying Pan...**

Eitrigg did not escort Re'zo's unconscious body to the zeppelin tower. Once outside the Valley of Strength, he excused his men and hoisted his body over his wide shoulder pad, instructing them that he could 'handle this trollish whelp.' Eitrigg carried him to the Valley of Wisdom, and made his way to the Cenarion Emissary, Blackhoof.

"Blackhoof... I don't much care for this troll... but right now, I like him far more then our acting Warchief... could you see to it that this...troll.. is put to work away and out of sight? I've heard of a hard fought foot hold your people and the druids have made into the heart of the Firelands.." he dropped Re'zo on the ground, taking no care in how he handled him. Tirion Fordring was his friend, this troll had attacked him... but considering the state of things, he -was- still alive, and his concern was a valid one. Blackhoof nodded, rolling the troll over onto his back with his hoof.

"Yes. The Druids are working together in what is called the 'Guardians of Hyjal'... you think it would be wise to put in close proximity to the Night Elves of Elune?" Eitrigg ran his hand over his beard, thinking as he looked down to the troll, Blackhoof's hoof still nudging at him. "Might keep him in line, especially if the Tauren keep their eye on him. Send him out to the front lines, he's a smart one, he'll adapt.

Zen'Vorka had accepted Re'zo into Malfurion's Breach, the aging troll was keeping an eye on him through out the day. Hellscream could certainly pack a punch, if any bones had broken, the troll regeneration had healed him on the trip. His face still had dried blood on it when he woke up, he could feel it crusted in his eyelashes.

"Uuhhg..." Re'zo moaned as he sat up, running a hand over his face, flakes of blood wiping away, to reveal no lasting wounds. Zen'Vorka scratched his nose, well, he was awake.. now what? He glanced around a few times, there was really no one here with them, but he was never given instructions of what to do if he ever woke up. Standing from his crouch, he wandered out into the overgrown foothold the druids had claimed.

Re'zo had watched him go, he had no idea who he was, or -where- he was. But it was hot, and noisy and... there was a tauren in the doorway, making his way down to him.

"You may call me Soilhoof... I have been asked to keep an eye on you around here. You are among friends when you are with me. I have been.. briefed.. and I do make it a habit of knowing whats going on in this world. So, of course I would know the Red Priest when I see him."

Soilhoof's armor was riddled with feathers, as if he had recently been an eagle. His eyes surveyed Re'zo, having never met the man behind the name, it was a lot to take in.

"Tank cha Viz'ier... ah dinnah know wut tah do wit hims next...an ah dun tink Mal'furion gonnah want him run'n about by hims self" Zen'Vorka was behind the tauren, who turned to him, shaking his head "That title isn't necessary, I make it my business to know things... as such I can advise my brethren" Zen'Vorka just shrugged, and gestured with his hand for the tauren to take his 'guest' with him.

An explosion ripped through a tree as they exited the cave, and within moments it began to regrow itself. The wood moved like liquid, wrapping around itself, solidifying, growing, strengthening.

"This, Re'zo, is the Firelands Assult, the Guardians of Hyjal are fighting back." said Soilhoof as he gestured outward, letting Re'zo take it all in.

"How.. deh hell did ah git out here?...Fook'n Hellscream send me out here tah die?.." he asked his new tauren 'friend' as he reached into a pocket, putting his goggles on for the first time since his vision returned. He adjusted a few of the dials, bringing the brightness of this place down to a more tolerable level.

"I.. do no think so, If my sources are correct, you were sent here to stay out of the way. And to help in the cause." Re'zo glanced around, sneering, a look of disgust over his face.

"Elfs... dey gone sent me tah work with deh elfs..." he took a deep breath as if preparing to let loose a line of obscenities, but held his tongue. Vol'jin had mentioned that he needed to help gain the trust of the rest of the Horde. When the revolution came, and it -would- come, the trolls would need all the allies they could get. Re'zo glanced back to Soilhoof as he closed his mouth, exhaling through his nose.

"Ah here tah work wit chus, not dems.. long as dem sights ain't on meh, ah gonnah leave dem beh... while we're here." he made sure to add that last part. Once they were out of the Firelands, the elves were fair game.

Vizier Soilhoof gave him a sideways glance. "So be it."

Months had passed, Re'zo found himself now only wearing the remnants of his red robes now, a blood red kilt wrapped around his waist, tied with a scrap of sleeve. One could now see his tattoos various bars, lines and rings in bright oranges and whites contrasted off his blue skin. Around his neck, hung more trophies and fetishes once hidden in the robes, more proof of his many conquests and adventures.

It was hot. He was used to the jungle life, but this was like nothing he'd even endured.

He missed Munira, certainly she would have heard what happened by now, certainly she would have been looking for him.. Where would she go? He had friends in Undercity, she'd likely start there but... his trail would have gone cold, no one in Orgrimmar who knew, would tell her. The might even expel her from the city as well simply for mentioning his name. He hoped she was alright, for now, today was a victory. He leaned back, careful not to touch the molten egg he had lifted out of a nest on his patrols. He had picked it up, it was stupid, and he sees that now. In a land of fire, everything is hot. He glanced down to his bandaged hands, then to Soilhoof who was mixing another salve to apply to him once those bandages needed to be changed.

"Dis place? Sucks. Et beh hot, tings beh angry, an ah wanna go home." Soilhoof chuckled, it was uncommon to hear such delight from his more subdued partner.

"We will not be going for some time, we have work to do here, good work. Honest work. They shared a tent now, having forced their way deep into the Firelands, every few weeks, moving closer to the Throne of Flame.

Soilhoof had been working on a project, researching and reading and watching, always watching. Fandral Staghelm was out there, somewhere. He had betrayed the druids, he had betrayed him. Night Elf or not, Druids had always found it difficult to maintain hostilities between factions. It was not uncommon for Tauren and Night Elf to be in one another's company, it was the way of Cenarion after all. But this Elf, had betrayed them all, taken a once peaceful and balanced coalition and twisted it into something else, something new, something disgusting and unnatural. This was where Soilhoof's mind was, this is where it went.

Whatever happened out here, Fandral Staghelm must answer for his betrayal.

Soilhoof's determination took him far, deep into the Firelands with Re'zo close behind. If he had to work off his insults to Hellscream, whatever. If the Horde needed his skills on the battlefield, sure. He's ingratiated himself with the tauren now, this one trusted him well enough, even seemed to trust him just from connecting the name to the man. But he's done here, he wants to leave. It's hot, its miserable, and he couldn't give to craps about some old druid going insane. Now, they were tracking Flame Druids across the battle front; Soilhoof was convinced it was Staghelm, and his convictions were pulling him farther and farther away from the Druidic force pushing it's way into the Depths of Firelands.

By the evening, he realized just how far out he had gone. The tents of his war party could just be seen near the horizon. Soilhoof narrowed his gaze, something was wrong back at the camp. Re'zo, meanwhile found a non-molten place to sit, his eyes looking up at the sky. It felt like night, by his best guesses, it -was- night.. but with no sun and no moon and being surrounded on all sides by the heated orange glow of pain and burning, it was really hard to tell. He hadn't been sleeping well, the natural glow of the land made it difficult to drift off into anything that might be called sleep. He hated the Firelands, but he had picked himself up a few notable trophies and artifacts, so, it wasn't -all- bad. His eyes dropped from the sky as he sighed out, bored, annoyed tired...

"Deh fel cha go'n?... ah thought we wandered all deh way out here for ah reason!" Soilhoof was running back to the camp, each hoof fall cracking the ground beneath him as he propelled his huge size back the way they came.

"The Night Elves are breaking camp, I can see them leaving... I do not think they've alerted the Tauren, something is wrong!" Soilhoof kept talking, kept explaining, but he was now far away enough that it was lost in the soldering sounds of this stupid place.

The Night Elves were leaving, the had broken camp and they were falling back. What did they know that they weren't sharing? If this had been discussed, why wouldn't they wait until morning to put their plan into effect? Re'zo got to his feet, why hadn't he found shoes that fit by now? Troll feet were tough, but the heat of this place made it almost painful to walk. Thank the Loa for regeneration, right? He heard a rumbling behind him now, the sound of fire moving like water, flowing over the landscape on flaming angry feet. The Flame Druids had amassed an army, dozens upon dozens of wildly burning cats pounded towards him. Had Malfurion seen this? Had he pulled his people back to avoid the coming invasion? Did.. he leave the Tauren as fodder? It was Taurajo all over again.

The Flame Druids were focused on their task, it was obvious, their eyes were wreathed in flame and only had sights to purge this land of that camp. They stampeded past him, paying him no attention at all, some of them even darting around him to avoid running into what they determined was nothing more then an obstacle. With little choice, Re'zo ducked down into the invading flood of druids, hoping to make himself more inconspicuous as the Firehawk form of Majordomo Staghelm made his way over his army, watching safely from above.

If he acted, he'd be over whelmed, he told himself thing when the thoughts of cowardice creeped into his mind. Vizier Soilhoof would make it back to the Tauren camp, he'd help rally his kin, they'd fight off this invasion, and they'd find him. Tauren understood what it was to be outnumbered and that sometimes hiding rather then attacking was the wiser option. He had lived among Orcs too long, he could see any number of them charging to their death. "Victory or Death" after all, he thought. There was no strategy bloodlust, he'd fought large numbers of people before, but he had gone to them, had a plan, he had an idea. This.. he'd never been caught off guard before.. damn that Tauren. He had allowed himself to follow him, to let him make the decisions, the choices.. he had ignored his own instincts just so he could keep his head down and himself out of the way. He needed to talk to Vol'Jin, he need to get out of what he knew was a terrible, terrible place to be. Firelands was no place for him, his skills were useless on a battlefield, he was a guerrilla, a terrorist, but -not- a warrior.


	8. Chapter 8

**Book Eight;**

**Book of War**

Part One

**Fog**

Re'zo awoke.

He blinked his eyes a few times, slowly shifting them left, then right. He was in a hut... in... Sen'jin? It looked like Sen'jin..it sounded like Sen'jin... it even -smelled- like it. He sat up slowly, once he was fully upright, he began to lean forward, eager to get his aching head into his hands, what a headache.

Firelands. That's the last thing he remembered. He was pinned down, the Flame Druids were advancing... the night elves had abandoned their tauren allies. Soilhoof. Was he ok?...how.. did he get -here- anyways?...

Dragons have a way of getting their noses into things. It's how it has always been, and would continue to be so until their were no more dragons, one would presume. They like to know whats going on, they like to restore things to the way they see fit, right or wrong. The dragons knew about the encroaching issues coming from the Firelands, and with the Guardians of Hyjal slowly crumbling as the Firelands itself flexed it's might, and the corruption of Alysria. Without help, the Fires would certainly expand its territory. Of course, dragons also aren't known to 'swoop in and save the day.' It's no their style, they would much rather to let the mortal world care for itself. But this was getting out of hand, they needed an excuse to make their presence known.

It was the Bronze Dragon Flight that identified an artifact of interest that had been smuggled into the Firelands, and it was they who made the first move. They rallied mercenary adventurers to aid the Hyjal Guardians, to strengthen their lines, to bolster their numbers. There was something in the Firelands the Blue Dragon Flight had requested .

There was no heroic rescue for Re'zo, he had succumb to the power of the Firelands. As a last ditch survival, he had seeped into the shadows, tapped a power he avoided for years, his body shifting into a realm where only darkness and chaos could thrive. Time has no sway over this realm, so it had felt like only a moment before he was summoned out of it. Durring his misadventures in this hellscape, he had collected trinkets and trophies like he always had, one of which, was of interest to the Blue Dragon Flight, and these adventurers sought it, rather then him.

It was to their surprise that a large, shadowy troll fell from the shattered splinter of Nordrassil as they recovered it. Further surprise came when they discovered he was unconscious and not eager to fight them, like most things in this place were. Despite his enormous stature, these adventurers, like most Azerothians, could not tell one troll from another. Assuming he was Darkspear (why else would any other troll -be- here?) they carried him out of the realm of Ragnaros. Knowing full well of the rift between Orgrimmar and the Trolls, they thought it safest to bring him home.

Vol'jin had told Re'zo all this once he has woken up, and had something to eat. He had been unconscious for a long time, and it wasn't until last week he had faded back into the real world and out of whatever shadow coma he had been in. Months had passed, the Firelands had been pushed back, conquered, and the threat had be neutralized. A new threat had then rose, and fell, with the help of Thrall and the Dragon flights. Azeroth was recovering, healing; the damage of the Cataclysm slowly fading into memories, but now, there was a new task at hand.

Not a task of war, but of peace.

"Zul'Re'zo.. cha did mah work wit honor an ah kin see deh Loa Hir'eek beh watch'n over cha soul. Beh careful of hers.. Blood an Darkness beh down her path, but if cha kin walk deh shadows, den ah sure cha kin walk dat line... ah gots ah new job fer cha. Panda'ria has revealed herself tah us. Wit deh Cataclysm ovah, deh world beh heal'n.. an deh southern mists beh fade'n.. Both' Alliance an Horde beh rush'n tah claim lands an allies... ah need someone out dere for meh. Chu an I ain't go no friends who kin help us in Orgrimmah any more. Any powah dey had, is long since stripped." Vol'jin leaned back, a hand rubbing over the stubble of a beard he was working on.

" 'Ellscream beh send'n ah airship back dere, after hims first fleet was lost, ah need chu tah stow away on it. Ah need cha tah beh mah eyes an ears out dere Red... ah need cha tah find -us- allies, people who gonnah listen tah deh wisdom of deh trolls." Vol'jin refreshed Re'zo's drink as he nodded, listening to his chieftain's words. Vol'jin looked back to him, they his eyes shifted to look outside. Turning to see what Vol'jin's eyes were trying to show him, he saw the Flametalon. It was happily standing in the raptor pen, though many of the raptors avoided the large flaming bird.

"Cha egg hatched why cha been asleep, dat came stroll'n outtah cha bag one day...ah been call'n him Feng'jin.. but he dinnah leave cha side till he got too big tah stay by cha side." Vol'jin chuckled, slowly standing up now.

"Cha kin take him wit cha, des'pite deh looks, deh feathers ain't beh dat hot really... cha got two days till Ellscream's Fist flies out. Take care of cha affairs, den find cha self on dat boat."

Re'zo did as his chieftain requested, and the first thing to do, was send a letter to Gravy. Gravy may be a troll, and may stand in defiant solidarity with his brothers and their new 'place' in the Horde, however since he -did- run the bar, he was one of the few trolls not confined to the Valley of Spirits. Not only that, he could get his letter to Munira. Reassuring her he was safe, and had been working, and sadly, will be shipping out for more work, but that in a few weeks, if all goes well, she could join him, and he could show her the majesty of the new land.

He sent the mail out with the next caravan to Orgrimmar, then looked to Feng'jin. He was too bulky to fly, but so was he... an he had flown before. Re'zo glance northward, the Goblins had a port in Azshara, certainly any new airship would come from there and dock in Bladefist Bay. With enough effort, pulling the bird into the shadows and sending the two of them onto the empty airship shouldn't be too difficult.

It was not clear what had happened, Zul Re'zo and Feng'jin had been well hidden, there were many unmanned areas around the ship, currently, they were outside, on the upper bow, now that the mists had encroached around the ship. Now, there were explosions, and he could feel the airship losing altitude. There was no time, if they crashed, he'd be found out for sure, but if he shifted into the shadows and just -jumped- who knows where he'd end up. However, the later was certainly not going to be a Horde brig, and the choice was made. As one of the airbags caught on fire, and the roaring explosion of pressurized gassed began to make it's way to him, he was atop Feng, and fading into the shadows as he opened his stubby wings, and let himself glide.

The shadows felt... strange. They were heavy and fluidic, thick and wet... organic... living...the normally purple blackish world was skewed into whites, grays and shades of black that seemed darker now next to the bright whites of the landscape. This Shadow Realm dripped with life, it infused everything, and it was aware of his trespassing. Re'zo could feel the shadows respond, shifting and growling, talking amongst themselves, unsure what to make of this creature in their midst. It was hard to see anything in this strange, alien world of light and dark, moving through it felt like he was swimming in glue, he and Feng drifted rather then flew. Soon, he could feel the shadows pushing against him, swirling and thrusting their bodies into him as he passed over the mountains and valleys of the Jade Forest. They wanted him out, he had no business here, and it was an insult to have a moral in this realm of theirs. Then the voices started.

They were whispers at first, testing his resolve, questioning his methods, and with in moments, the shadowy thoughts had seeped into his mind, reading it, learning from it, expressing it around him. They fed on his anger, his hate, their attacks growing stronger the more they learned of him. The rambling whispers of doubt rang loud in his skull, through his ears heard nothing. It was painful, in a way he had not felt pain since the attack of Yogg Saran so many years ago. He had to get out of this realm, he'd revisit it later when he wasn't trying to escape the destruction of Hellscream's Fist.

Glancing around, he saw a clear area in the mountains and steered Feng towards it, he'd land and get out of this place before these shadowy creatures could dig any deeper into his brain. The decent was fast, seemed that Feng was eager to get out of this place as well. Mere feet from landing, Feng's legs caught on something unseen and he halted to a stop, launching Re'zo off his back and forcing him from the nefarious realm he trespassed in. Color rushed back into his field of vision, seeing now that there was some kind of settlement here, and inhabitants!

In a fraction of a second, Re'zo realized that Feng's feet must have caught on this table, then, he found his nose mashed into it as he slid across it, knocking food and drink into the laps of the people who sat there.

Silence.

The crowd was mostly Pandarian, though there were a few scattered Jinyu and Hozen here and there, also enjoying a meal. Re'zo came to rest at the head of a table beside a very large Pandarian he would eventually find out, was named Xiao. Still, there was silence, then as if choreographed, every head turned to look behind him. Grunting, Re'zo pushed himself up and looked around, not a one was looking at him, all were looking to the two Pandarians at the main table behind him. Oh Loa, this was a hard table, his face hurt, even his tusks hurt, and looking behind himself at his path of destruction, the table did not have a single mark. Not a scratch, not a gouge, not a mark, save for a whiteish burn mark from where he impacted the table before he shifted back into the real world.

All eyes were on Lorewalker Cho.

Even the eyes of the High Elder, Cloudfall. Cho blinked a few times, his eyes darting from the white sha mark on the table, up to the slowly rising creature on the table. What was it? It was not a Mogu, or a Sha Beast, but he had -seen- it before. In one of his books? no... in a scroll, yes, there were pictures, drawings, horrifying stories of "Troll?!" he cried out, one thick brow twitching as he said it. He couldn't believe it, it had been ages, and one simply falls out of the shadows and into the Tian Monastery dining table? Cho glanced around, where there MORE coming? Was this some kind of second coming of the dark ages?

Had it been anyone else then the eccentric Cho, the other diners might have grown worried when he ran off screaming and mumbling to himself. Cho, they knew, was a busy and a very unique man, perhaps seeing this creature, this.. troll, reminded him that he had something else to do, to research. Even if this troll -was- a danger, he was in Tian Monastery, and the only place in the land with more highly trained Monks was the Shado Pan Monastery up north. All eyes fell to Re'zo now as he finally found himself sitting on the table, eye to eye with the massive Xiao.

Xiao tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked down to the table, his meal being one of the few not disturbed by his sudden entrance. His large, thick fingers picked up a spring roll and held it up at the sudden visitor "Hungry?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Book Nine;**

**Book of War**

Part Two

**Drums**

Gara'jal sat, the work being done on the Isle of Reckoning was nearly complete, the rest of them could finish work on Thunder's Call. He had other business to attend to. Zul had taken him and this Zandalari army to this island to revive a long forgotten alliance. They had reached out, looking for allies, many had joined, the Gurubashi, the Amani, the Farraki and even the frozen Drakkari joined his call, abandoning the fragile alliance with Rastakan to follow Zul. Of all that had come, Gara'jal was most hoping for one of his pupils. No where had he heard of him arriving, or even sending word to the growing troll alliance. Had he been duped into following Vol'jin and the Darkspear? No matter, he would draw him out. If he was still under the influence of the Shadow Hunter, he'd be here in this new land. If he was here, then he'd certainly respond to an all out assault on this virgin soil and the village of innocent Pandarians.

Re'zo looked up as he heard a thundering gong, down the stairs, Lorewalker Cho had collided with the enormous Clarion Bell at the center of the Tian Monastery. Babbling, Cho stood up, glancing around before his eyes met with Re'zo's.

"You! Red!... you... you assured us that you and your kind had no malice to this land or it's people!" he scowled up at the troll, his hands balled into fists as the wrinkles formed around the muzzle of his bear-like nose. Zul'Re'zo's eyes widened and was about to speak, but closed his mouth and thought again.

"Where beh dis attack?... an jus wut beh happening?.."

"TROLLS! More then I ever thought possible..." cried Cho, still infuriated, but slowly calming down, beginning to realize that these may -not- be Red's allies

"Deh Zandalar... why deh Fel would deh beh out here?... Cho.. tell meh bout deze 'Troll Legends' cha heard bout in cha research..."

Armed with the knowledge that the Mogu and the Zandalari once held an alliance, before history was history, before time was time, Re'zo swiftly made his way to the Zouchin Providence. These Mogu were unlike the other constructs the titans had placed, they had been left alone, left to discover themselves, only to discover they were powerful. As Re'zo understood it, they used this power to subdue a titan, and one claimed his crown. This, was the Thunder King. The Zandalari's ancient alliance had given them the task, the duty, and the privilege of using their voodoo to ensure the King's return if he was ever to fall. Not only had he fallen, but the Zandalari had forsaken him, allowed his empire to collapse and send all of Pandaria into myth.

Soaring over the Xuen's Temple, Re'zo could see the fleet of Zandalari ships crowding the shores, they had been here a long while, they had even set up a camp just out side the city that was under siege. How long had it taken to get word out? Now that he was here, he could see how early he had arrived, there was no Horde, no Alliance... no one was helping these defenseless locals... he knew the Zandalari better then anyone, but how could he hope to make a difference on this battle field? He landed, and sent Feng off to hide in the mountains. Re'zo made his way into the town, only to have to quickly defend himself, pulling the long red dagger out of his belt to clash against one of the Pandaren swords. The woman looked at him, narrowing her eyes as the pressure increased on their met blades.

"Ah ain't cha enemy.. ah come from deh Tien Monastery... Lorewalker Cho sent cha word out... reinforcements beh come'n..."

She relaxed a little, pulling her weapon back and smoothing out her shirt.

"Good... but why have you come to fight against your own kind?.." she asked, looking up at him. Re'zo sighed, shaking his head. It would take too long to explain, there was so much to say, he had the pleasure of expressing everything to the whole of Tien Monastery.

"Ah tell cha all later.. right now weh need tah..." Re'zo stopped mid sentence, looking around slowly. Soon the voice drifted into his ears again.

"Cha mon... why do cha fight cha own kind?..." and with that, he could feel himself being pulled into the shadows. Infront of the Pandarian's eyes, they vanished.

Gara'jal stood before Re'zo, his arms folded, nodding gently. "So, ah see cha still all mixed up wit dat Horde...cha know it beh fall'n apart an bust'n at the seams..." Gara'jal eyed Re'zo, he wasn't used to having someone taller then he was, Re'zo remained silent "cha dinnah answer deh call of Zul... hims beh bind'n us all toget'ah, re'build'n deh mighty Troll empire...cha got ah heritage tah live up to mon, cha beh thow'n it away wit dat Vol'jin.." Re'zo bristled, wrinkling his nose and holding his tongue. Gara'jal chuckled.

"Cha holds him dear tah cha?... well.. cha gottah beh see'n dat cha Horde beh split'n.. dat Warchief cha gots now beh ah piece ah work..." Gara'jal trailed off, he could see Re'zo was unimpressed and found this all to be a waste of time. He began to walk, moving through the shadowy spirit realm unabashed, by sheer will, he was pulling Re'zo along with him, soon enough, he began to walk beside him to avoid the uncomfortable tugging of the shadows around him.

"Cha left too soon Reh'zo... cha still had much tah learn under mah teach'n.. but ah see cha learned deh Shadows fer cha self...cha ain't ah strange'ah in dis world." Re'zo's eyes had been looking here and there as they moved. Yes, he had been here before, many times while in the known world.. but here in Pandaria, the Shadows hid an invisible, physical world all its own.

"Where beh deh Sha..." he finally asked, unable to reconcile where they might be, certainly Gara'jal had not learned to control the creatures.

"Ahhhh... wit cha Horde and deh Alliance on deh shores now, cracks been form'n in deh Spirit world of Shadows.. dems littah creatures beeh look'n fer ah way out.. any way will do.. deh slip in tah dah cracks of deh world... an intah deh weak mind'ed... dey ain't gonnah waste dere time with us.. not when ah beh deh Spirit Bindah..." they faded out of the shadows and back into the real world. In the clearing he had lead them to, stood an enormous pen of Direhorns.

"Cha time wit dah Horde beh ovah. Deh Zandalari want cha tah come home." Gara'jal folded his arms, looking over the herd briefly before turning to the stunned Re'zo. He never thought that this time would come. Of course, he had mad his choice, he would stand with Vol'jin... but to be tempted like this, invited even...

"Weh been hear'n bout cha fer some time.. Reh'zo deh Red... now dat cha got cha sight back, ah suppose dat beh ah fitt'n title...ah want tah bring cha back tah us... chu mah lad, could beh ah Warbring'ah...deze beasts.. cha could take cha own, ride out.. set cha claim on cha land...Zandalari land.. we offer'n cha ah place ah'mong us..." Re'zo swallowed hard, had this offer come... years ago, he might have considered it. But after everything, and all he's seen... just then his train of thought was derailed, a massive avalanche of stone and rock began to thunder down the southern mountain cliff faces. Gara'jal slowly glanced over his shoulder to see what had taken his ex-student's attention from him.

"Zandalari scum! Prepare to feel the wrath of the earth!" A sole Orcess was riding the avalanche down the mountain, her feet planted into the stone itself, as if surfing the wave of destruction as it crashed down towards them. Gara'jal snorted, and promptly vanished, leaving Re'zo alone to face this oncoming threat. Enormous stones rained down around him, crashing into the ground, some even bouncing or rolling into the Direhorn pens, sending them into a horrified fury. They began to stampede, their massive bodies adding to the earth shaking destruction around him. He had no where to go, his grasp on shadow travel was obviously lacking, and any of his engineering toys would hardly get him out of harms way. While he rolled through his options in his head, the Orcess leapt off her cascading wave of stone, and hurled herself towards her foe. There was going to be no reasoning with her, she dove for him, her armored spiked fist flying strait for him.

All he could do, was to pull out the thick knife on his belt to defend himself, the violent clashing sound of metal on molten stone filled the air around him. The Orcess wrinkled her nose at him, growling at the sudden defense of her foe.

"Don't bother defending yourself! I'll crush your body and melt that skin off your bones before I let you best me in combat!" she pulled back the massive molten claw of her right fist, balling it again for another strike. Re'zo side stepped and slipped into the shadows.

Gara'jal was right, it was empty in here, the physical essence of the Sha was missing completely now, they must be -pouring- into the world. He moved around this woman, glancing behind him, looking for a way to exit, a way to remove himself from combat. He had been lead into a dead end, Gara'jal might have been planning to out right kill him if he did not join him. The shadows tugged at him, his time was running out, moving around and behind her, the shadows fell from his body, as he pulled the staff off his back, ready now to face her again.

"Ah ain't cha foe wo'man! Ah beh undah ordah's from Vol'jin, ah dun wanna fight cha!" He was too far from her now for her to simply punch him again, but her fist remained balled. Glaring at him, she threw it into the air, sending the earth below him erupting around him, the sheer force of it launching him up among the stones.

Re'zo... was not expecting this. He was airborne for some time, the stones rising along side him, but soon he reached the apex of this attack, and he found himself crashing back down, stone and rock colliding with his body as he landed in the small crater that was created below him.

"Fool! You think you can kill a Darkspear and wear his trophies to trick me?! I know more about the Darkspear than your kind could ever hope to! They are an honorable race, while you are a pile of worthless cowards! Hiding behind your voodoo and your Loa all empower yourselves... the Darkspear, they draw power from eachother, through honor and brotherhood!"

Re'zo pulled himself out of the hole, brushing himself off, bending down to pick up his staff.

"Cha gots it wrong gurlie... ah ain't killed no Dark'speah... ah been adopted bah dem.. ah been work'n fer Vol'jin fer ah long while now... ah ain't wut cha gottah fight ah'gainst.." he rubbed at his head, one of the falling rocks had smashed into his head, there was a small lump, but the troll regeneration was slowly working it down. The Orcess continued to glare at him, surprised that he had not counter attacked yet.

"But... you are Zandalari." she stated, lowering her fist, as she straitened herself, and narrowing her eyes in suspicion. Re'zo arched a brow at her, still feeling the sore spot on his skull throbbing.

"Gurl, cha can't jus open up mah life an jump in tah deh middle.. ah gots mah reasons.. but ah kin assure cha, dat ah beh one ah his...he gave meh deh title of Zul'Reh'zo beh fore ah left fer dis place... before den ah was.."

"Re'zo the Red Priest of Northrend. Yes, I remember your face from the posters in Dalaran.. its the goggles, they give you away." Re'zo shrugged, it was true, but he had gotten so used to them, if they weren't on, they were pushed up on his forehead.

Vol'jin gave meh title an status aftah ah joined him dur'n deh Element'al revolt...an he learned of who ah was... ah also beeh banished from Or'grimmah fer mah work wit him... an ah came here cause dere ain't no one here dat beh known'n more ah'bout deh Zandalari den ah do. Re'zo glanced over at the Direhorn herd that had thinned out, but a few remained, and have calmed down enough to begin grazing among the trampled pen they were once contained in. He looked back to her, her body still tense, unsure quite what to do next.

"An who might chu beh?.. now dat cha know ah ain't gonnah kills cha..." The Orcess folded her arms, it was obvious she had been proven 'wrong' and it seemed she didn't -like- to be proven wrong.

"Lo'ek Flameshatter." she stated bluntly, then shifted in her stance briefly.

"And I too have far more allegiance with Vol'jin than I do with Hellscream... now.." Re'zo smiled, now finally feeling comfortable. Others had come over, the hopes he and so many of the Darkspear were now growing into dissent among the others of the Horde. With luck, this would branch out into full on rebellion, how many more were with her?

Lo'ek continued.

"If you are who you -say- you are, then you know Soilhoof." Re'zo smirked and nodded, pleased that the druid had made it out of the Firelands.

"He's spoken highly of you in the past, and was unsure if you had survived the full onslaught of the Cataclysm... there are more, who feel as we do..." she paused, as if considering her next words very carefully.

"I do not trust you. You are Zandalari, no one had mentioned that the Red Priest of Northrend was anything but a troll... we all assumed it would be a Darkspear.. or a Drakkari, no other troll would have business out there... I will bring you back with me. But you will be under armed guard.. we have people who know how to fight, and we have many more people than you do." This was all true, Re'zo only had one person, himself. He nodded down to her, despite his towering size, he felt that she was far more intimidating to him than he was to her.

"All ah ask is dat we kin stop by deh Tien Monastary, ah should tell dem dat ah beh alive and well.. an will no longah beh stay'n wit dem." Lo'ek nodded briefly, it was something she could work in.

"So... chu beh part of ah group of Orcs an ah assume Elves.. Tauren.. Dark'speah...Gob'lings.. Fer'saken?... all oppose'n deh Warchief? All defect'n tah Vol'jin's side?..."

"We are a growing storm, the likes of which the Horde, nor Hellscream could have expected or dreamt about in his worst nightmares. He has pushed too many people to the brink, it is now time we push back. A Tempest is building from the depths of the Twisting Nether to put him in his place for all he has done."


	10. Chapter 10

The Book of Rézo

Burdens of Pride Saga

Books Ten to Fifteen

Part One (Book Ten)

**The Swelling Tempest**

Gara'jal swam into view, the shadow realm was his world now, a world of darkness, a world of dreams, a world he had become apart of, and no longer had control of. It would be his prison until he lost his mind and form, then, it would become his grave. There was so little Sha activity now, so much had been released from the time Zul'Rezo first made contact with Pandaria's other side.

"Ah warn'd cha, ah warn'd cha all, Instead of swallow'n cha pride and join'n deh Zandalari an dere Mogu alliance, cha stood ah'gainst us. Now cha kin let cha pride consume cha, all of cha! Ahah...dah irony.. deh more cha do, dah bettah cha feel, deh stronger he beh get'n. Can't swallow dat pride? Beh prepared tah beh swallowed by his!"

Loremaster Cho sat up, his eyes wide. Had he just drifted asleep? Yes... that was his saliva atop that scroll. He wiped it away, glancing around the Seat of Knowledge, making sure no one had seen his subtle water damage to the ageless parchment. No one was looking at him, no one was even here. He stood up, wondering where the others had gone, and saw them crowded around the vast doorway. Making his way past, he finally saw what everyone else had their eyes fixated on. The pillar of shadowy destruction pouring into the world, ripping and raping the vale.

"Oh...no... Shaohao save us."

Re'zo had just had his hand slapped. He frowned and looked down to the elf beside him. Ash Stormborn glowered at him.

"No means no!"

He glanced down, it was a pert little bottom, and she made no effort to hide the thing, why on Azeroth couldn't he give it a playful grope and a slap now and again. He glanced up to her, then back down as he reached for it again. Pursing her lips, Ash once again slapped his arm away.

"Stop that! I'm suppose to be working with you, not having you feel me up." she folded her arms and glared at him, as if her eyes would bore into his skull by her will alone.

"Can't.. weh do both?.. it not like cha -ain't- been work'n wit meh.. ah dun gots cha trust yet?" Re'zo explained. Ash looked flustered.

"Tempest trusts you, I trust you, you've got a good head on those shoulders and if you'd like to -keep- it there, you'll do your self a favor and STOP TOUCHING MY BUTT!" Re'zo's hand was there again, gripping at the supple flesh of her pale rump. Ash stormed off in an angry huff, Red tilted his head, watching the feint hint of a jiggle and wiggle her backside made when she walked.

They were in the Barrens. It had become a free-for-all lawless land, where the Rebellion forces and the 'Pure' Horde fought for resources to fuel their war efforts. The 'Tempest' had been making quite a dent in the Kor'kron forces out here, much to the delight of Vol'jin. Re'zo sat back among a pile of siege machine debris, it had been some time since he was 'in' one of these. One could say that this helped shape the path his life would take; but these were philosophic thoughts, and Red was hardly a philosopher.

The Oil Fields had been purged, for now. The 'Guild' now sat on it's field of victory, mending wounds, tending to armor and weapons alike, and all-in-all celebrating another victory for the rebellion. Red's celebration seems to have stormed off in a huff, leaving him alone, which wasn't -really- so bad, it gave him more time to look among this growing force that had begun to assemble. Take Lo'ek for instance, this woman was tough and nails yet had more curves then a sphere.

Nothing would please him more then to give her backside a nice firm slap, but he was certain that it would be the last he'd see of his hand for a while. If her molten glare didn't melt it, certainly her molten fists would. He could see her now, sitting on a rock, sharpening a sword with the various rocks under her control, Banor Raeli sat beside her, relaxing under a tree. He was alright for an Elf, prickish and arrogant as all hell, but Red had come to expect that from elves, especially the male ones. This all confused him even more to see Lo'ek seeming to take pleasure in helping the self-important Elf. He had no idea what they were saying, but based on their expressions, it was some kind of flirtatious banter, and Red couldn't begin to wrap his head around how the hell it all worked between the two of them. There was -something- there, but he'd be damned if he could figure it out.

Re'zo dug around in a small pouch, pulling out a long pipe, clenching it in his teeth, he lit it, and took in a slow drag. Holding the smoke in his mouth for a few moments, he patted down his various bags, looking for his flask. He blew out the smoke, as he uncorked the flask, taking a swig. This was the life, he'd always enjoyed life as a rebel, ever since... oh when was it... yes.. back when he was in that Siege Machine, back in Ulduar. He shook his head, things are just coming full circle it seems, his eyes slid shut, as he laid back, enjoying his slowly forming buzz.

Maybe it was because he was relaxing, maybe it was because his senses were more focused with his eyes closed, but from a distance, he could hear the beats of drums pouring from Orgrimmar. Dozens and dozens of drums, beating in the same ominous beat. Something had happened, but what? Red sat up, opening his eyes, as he lifted the goggles off his face to look around at the rest of the group, who were also slowly beginning to hear the thudding rumble of battle drums. Lo'ek glanced to Re'zo, assuming he knew what was going on. She'd always been a little suspicious of him, he -was- Zandalari after all, for all she knew, he could be a spy of some sort. Vol'jin liked him well enough, which put her fears at ease when the Shadow Hunter was around, but when he wasn't...

"Red... Who's are those?" snapped Lo'ek, passing Banor back his sword as she stood up. Re'zo sat up a little higher in the rubble he was in, as if trying to see just a bit further.

"Ah beh tink'n dere come'n outtah Orgrimmah... dey sound too big fer any'ting deh Rebellion might got... plus... ah dun tink Vol'jin would storm deh gates wit all of us lounge'n ah'bout out here." Lo'ek knew he must be right, Re'zo had a way about him, flirtatious and sly of course, but honest, he spoke and acted on his heart, more so then most.

Re'zo watched the tauren stormcrow pass over head, landing within the group, he soon found Soilhoof behind him, much of him still feathered as his transformation forced him back into a mammalian form.

"Hellscream has returned from Pandaria, there are rumors that Taran Zhu is dead, and that Hellscream was the one who ended him." the druid said, plucking a feather off of his elbow. Re'zo glanced back towards the city, narrowing his eyes.

"They've locked down the city after his return...I've got no further information" Vizier finished, a worried look settling on his face.

"We have no way to communicate with Pandaria, the portal within the city was the only sustained portal-" Re'zo cut him off

"Dat deh Horde has." he said glancing back to him, Vizier nodded, smirking a little

"Yes, it is the only portal sustained by the Horde."

Re'zo pulled himself out of the rubble pile and made his way to the bat hanging upside down from the door frame of one of the refineries. A mighty gift from Vol'jin, a badge of honor among trolls, to have their own bat. This one was named Vim, Re'zo liked short names, and the letter V. He pulled his small toolbox from the saddle and opened it up. Hanging from the lid were various intricate little devices, he took a moment to select one, they all looked so similar, but this one had a flashing green light.

"Ah gots meh own way dere, I'll go gather up who evah we gots down dere, an we gonnah make our way tah Thundah Bluff..." he glanced to Lo'ek, and now watched Banor get to his feet and lift up his shield onto his back. Ash was making her way back to them as well, kicking a large oil barrel along with her, rolling before her like a sloshing herald.

"Git tah Vol'jin, er come wit meh, dun mattah tah me much.. but dis littah ting kin only take one" he waved the device with a flourish that was more common among elves then trolls.

"Git tah Stormwind... or find cha self ah Mage if cha wanna join meh out dere... we gots work tah do..." Rezo had been expecting this revolution for some years now, the idea that civil war with in the horde seemed inevitable since their alliance with the Argents. He had warned Thrall, he had taken it into himself to try and form his own rebellion... but it took the deaths of many good men, and the actions of this furious dung pile of a 'Warchief' to get anything done.

Re'zo stopped himself, his thoughts turning into an internal dialog, memories resurfacing.

Gara'jal was right, all along he was right. He saw this coming, he saw collapse, he saw the Horde tearing itself apart. If the Rebellion won.. what would that mean for the Orcs?.. If Hellscream won, what would that mean for..Azeroth?.. his rage had gotten out of control, and he thought Elves were pompous pride-stuffed assholes. Re'zo sighed out, shaking his head, bring himself back into the current crisis at hand.

Banor stood behind Lo'ek, arms crossed, as if waiting for him to just go, Loa he hated that flippant look he got from male elves, no respect. He turned his gaze away from him, glancing to Soilhoof who just now was able to sit and take a drink, Re'zo had no idea where he had been, but he was certain that there was plenty of risk to himself. Ash glanced at him now, only catching the tail end of his plan, but he could see in her face that she was quickly piecing it together.

"Ah gonnah find Loremastah Cho, an den ah gonnah get deh Tempest out here." In truth, he would have much rather gone to Vol'jin, to be one of the first to storm into Orgrimmar and knock those Kor'kron down a few solid pegs and into the ground for their role in all this. He, however, was now one of the few who could easily get to Pandaria, and if the siege was going to move in, they would need everyone. He twisted a knob on the device, and the green light flashed faster. Soon it began to flash so fast, it faded to white in a burst of illumination, and with that, Zul Re'zo was gone.

The Red Priest would once again become the pillar of justice he longed to be, in his own shadowy way.

Part Two (Book Eleven)

**Gathering Storm**

Zul'Re'zo left the Barrens in a flash of pale green light. It wasn't until that machine actually worked that it crossed his mind that this Wormhole Generator had significant interference over the Pandaria lands. Weather it was the Mists or the Sha, he really hadn't worried about it, until now of course. He was on a mission, and he half expected himself to appear among of group of Mantid, beyond the wall.

'Appearing' had an odd sensation of having water draining into all of your orifices, soon being replaced with the crawling scatter of random insects running along every point of your body to the ground. Red's eyes were closed, he readied himself to burst into shadow at the first angry chitter of the insectoid army.

The clattering clack of the mandibles never came, instead, Re'zo heard the pleasant chirping of birds followed by a refreshing breeze. He hazarded to open one eye, and Lorewalker Cho came into view. He was muttering and seemed to be deep in meditation. Re'zo opened his other eye and glanced around, if Cho was here, it was bound to be -reasonably- safe.

The Emperor's Omen loomed over head, Vim had appeared and was now hanging upside down along it's top edge. Re'zo was beginning to wonder how he'd call the beast over, when Cho finally stopped his muttering and slowly looked over his shoulder. His look of questionable curiosity hardened when he saw who it was, narrowing his eyes into a glare. The two looked at each other for some time, Re'zo wasn't sure what to say, but he could see the seething anger in those eyes, burning with loathing hate. The Lorewalker blinked and sighed, before pulling himself up to his feet, his face softening once again.

"Ah Red...I..." he paused, as if considering his next words

"I... know it is not your fault, nor the fault of your Horde... I am... sad to see it has come to this. The Emperor has not prepared us for this.. we have endured the Sha, and with the help of out and your kind, we have even managed to push back the Sha farther then we ever could before...and for that, I thank you." Cho took Zul'Re'zo's hand in his own paws, giving it a slow, relieved shake before letting go and tightening his jaw. Re'zo was about to speak, but Cho continued.

"Your Warchief.. this.. Hellscream...he has betrayed us all... he was already expelled from the Shrine, you.. we could welcome.. but him.. and his bloodlust.. his 'Pure Horde'.. they've -defiled- the Vale...they slaughtered their way back home with that... dark heart.. you.. must stop him. No good will come of this." Cho knew Taran Zhu well, he turned away to hide his tears.

"The Zandalari were right... we should have allied ourselves with them, with Thunder King, Lei Shen, The whole of the Horde should have backed them..." Cho stopped talking, running his hand over his face, feeling the despair wash over him "no.. no... it would be the same...you all did the right thing...this...this is to be our challenge.. we were saved from the Legion to prepare ourselves, if this is to be our test, then let it be. Fear has brought me here, and I am now at peace. I do not blame you, you are my friend." he sighed out contented as he looked up to the troll. Re'zo nodded down to him, a playful smirk creeping over his face.

"Ah beh here tah gather up meh friends.. it beh true, Hellscream beh back.. hims locked down his city, an we aim tah take it back. He no longah beh our Warchief, an he nevah was mine... I assure cha Lore'walk'ah... he gonnah pay for hims crimes, ah gonnah see to it personally." Re'zo bent down and picked up at stone he had been playing with one of his toes, and pitched it at the bat in the distance. It gave a surprised screech and flared his wings out, only now realizing his rider was over there, with out another word, it dropped down, and flew to pick him up.

Zul'Re'zo pulled a leather talisman from his hair, on it was the Crest of the Tempest, the pair of Lightning Bolts heralding the coming storm.

"Have cha seen anyone 'round wit one ah deeze on dem?.. or on dem chest?" Re'zo was aware many of his teammates had been wearing the tabard, but it really didn't match anything he wore, savage troll or not, he -had- to match. Cho thought a moment, relieved that a friend appeared when he did.

"West, I believe there were some in the Tavern in the Mist... talking with that.. Dragon fellow.." Cho thought a moment, looking away as he gathered the chaos of thoughts that tumbled through his head, the historical facts rolling through his brain, he glanced back to Re'zo.

"I.. do not trust him.. but he has yet to raise his hand to any one... please.. be careful." With an agreeable nod, Zul'Re'zo lifted off, in truth, he didn't care for the Dragon Prince either, there was a distrustful nature about him he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Lexx Raeli sat at a table, prodding her knife blade into it's worn wooden surface. Why in the name of Azeroth had he fallen in with an Orc. There were -plenty- of maidens back home, good -Elven- maidens, most if not all of them eager to bring a soldier into the family. She sighed, no, of course it had to be like this, how could she have hoped for anything else. She left the knife imbedded into the table rubbing at her temples with one slender hand.

She hadn't come here to think about this, she had come with Tzu Brewskee, who had business with the Prince. In truth, many Pandarians had business with the Prince. He seemed to come out of no where, and seemed to have -everyone's- best interest at heart. He was a 'Man of the People,' but of course, who were the people? Friends? Foes? Mortals? Gods? Its not that the Pandaria culture had made them distrustful, but a man on everyone's side, is on no one's side. Lexx had tagged along to simply peek into the Black Market that had sprung up beside the tavern, but much to her displeasure, there was nothing of interest, and now Tzu was knee deep in conversations that were not likely to end soon.

"Now ya see my good Chap, you put your beers in this here Demon Wood, and you'll have something worth throw'n at you're enemies! Hurling them barrels around like your some kind of gorilla ain't gonna cut it, you sir, are a man who needs the very best to keep his foes in check!" beamed Krix.

Krix Coffincrush, was a rather new addition to the 'guild,' a mortician by trade, the goblin joined up with a casket on his back full of various demon parts. He swore up and down that the wood he used helped to keep the fel energies in check, and often tried to encourage others to do the same, for a price of course.

Tzu was considering it, his thick fingers rubbing at his chin, sitting comfortably on one of his barrels. He -could- get some of this fancy wood, and it might just work as well as the goblin said it would, he could indeed make himself more impressive with the warlock's help. The Black Prince sat between them at the table they shared, his chin on his palms, his hands on his cheeks, wide eyed like a kid who's just been given a fire breathing bicycle, a small grin on his face. He did -love- to listen to people talk, he could learn -so- much.

Ducking through the doorway, Red peeked in, Lexx glanced up at him, her back was to the door and she forced herself not to roll her eyes. He hadn't flirted with her, and she wanted to keep it that way. Seemed he'd been making the rounds, Viuna was complaining about it just a few days ago. He brows wrinkled at his expression though, she'd not seen him look so serious when he didn't have a bottle of snake wine in his hand.

"Whats wrong Red?" she questioned, turning herself in her seat, sheathing the knife that she'd been stabbing the table with. He voice broke Tzu out of his concentrated thought, his small eyes turning to look over the troll. Krix continued to talk, selling his wears to those who would listen, all the while, the Prince remained motionless, save for his eyes that swiveled immediately to Red as he appeared in the doorway.

"Hellscream beh back in Orgirmmah.. him's done a nasty piece ah work out in deh Vale... if cha ain't seen it... or felt it.. won't beh long beh for cha do." he said, eyeing the Prince, who pleasantly stared back at him through delighted eyes. Everyone seemed to be in shock, Tzu and Lexx turned to look at one another, Krix finally realized the room had gone quiet, and was rewinding the conversation that had just happened through is head.

"Wait... what now? Are you... Mobilizing us?" asked Krix after some consideration, his thick brow arched over his beady eye. Peace was good for profits... but... War was also good for profits! He pushed his chair back from the table before hopping down to find and gather his supplies.

"I won't be long! Let me get my wares!" he grinned as he hoisted the small casket over his shoulder.

The Black Prince just signed, a satisfied look on his face as he lifted his face from his palms.

"Well this is all going faster then I would have expected. But! No matter.. if you'll all excuse me, you have business to attend to I believe" with that, he stood up, nodding politely to the four of them, before making his way up the stairs, his guards soon moving to block the stairwell with their bodies.

Zul'Re'zo, Tzu and Lexx all looked to one another, before looking to the stairs, the armored Worgen just folded his arms, letting them look.

"Well... okay den... " Red mumbled shaking his head. That 'Prince' knew something, and he has yet to be forth coming with any information. He's lead them all around, pushed them answering his questions and playing his games. Wrathion knew what was happening, as if he'd been expecting it, waiting for it, planning for it. Re'zo shook his head, there wasn't time to follow that threat right now.

"Loekee and ah few oth'ahs be down at Razah Hill, fort'ify'n deh palce up... looks like deh Reve'lution has come." Zul'Re'zo couldn't help but grin. This was a long time coming, he'd tried to open the eyes of the Horde before, but it had been too early, they weren't ready to see. Garrosh Hellscream had forced them to look, to see, and to choose. Many, chose the path of Thrall, and of Vol'Jin, a fact that warmed his heart, honor was on their side.

Like a swift breeze, Lexx was gone, she was swift on her feet and even swifter to arms. Not to mention her son was already on the battle field and probably hip-to-hip with the Orcess. It's not that she disapproved of her, she just though Banor could do better.

Krix was still gathering his things as Tzu rose off his barrel, before swinging the massive thing onto his back, the ale inside sloshing loudly.

"Chen is there?"

Re'zo nodded, now watching Krix, wondering if he needed help with all this... stuff

"Hmm... I came to the Horde, because of their honor, their pride...it seems I have made the right choice, Chen is a good man, and he calls your kind, friend."

Tzu patted Re'zo on the shoulder as he made his way out the door.

"Let us, go to War."

Part Three (Book Twelve)

**Gale Force**

Zul'Re'zo watched them go. Each of them in turn lifted off, either on their own mount, or on a kite provided by Shin the Weightless, who at the moment was verifying that the coins the Goblin gave him were in fact, real. Seems he's had issues with goblins in the past Re'zo mused, smiling to himself. The group had their instructions, fly to the Shrine of Two moons, and round up anyone they could find who was loyal to... well he might as well just start calling it the 'Tempest.' They weren't -the- revolutionaries, but they were -of- the revolutionaries. The guild had ties to the uprising, and were eager to join in, and help Vol'Jin dethrone Hellscream. They still were, however, a separate entity.

Once they had gathered who they could find, they were to hop a portal to Thunderbluff, taking the path to Orgrimmar itself was hugely risky, and once it was discovered that the revolutionaries were using the portal, it would soon be the sight of some kind of meat grinder, that would graciously accept anyone teleporting into it. Once in Thunderbluff, gather their supplies, and head to Razor Hill to meet up with the others. Red knew that there were more... guildmates, out here. The Druids had work in Kun-lai, he knew he could find a few of them out there. Re'zo was thinking, as he thought, he made his way back to Vim, counting off on his fingers who he knew for a fact would not be in the Shrine of Two Moons for Tzu to round up.

CRACK.

Re'zo winced, stopping his walk and rubbing his jaw. What in the fel was that? He glanced around, figuring he must have walked into a tree branch or something. His walkway was clear, the clouds drifted pleasantly over head, with out any tree with in any sort of range to hit him. Yet, his jaw still hurt. He rubbed it again, shifting it back and forth as his eyes now looked for some small bird or bug that might have collided with him.

THUD.

Re'zo staggered back again, hunched over now, holding his forehead. Something had -defiantly- hit him this time. He pulled his hand away and looked into his palm, no blood. He placed his hand back onto his forehead, rubbing at it. He found himself scouring the ground with his eyes, looking for a stone or something, anything that could have hit him. Oh Loa that stung, he found himself rubbing his head harder, trying to help the pain to subside, but still, he could find nothing of any substantial size that could have hit him that hard.

Slowly, he stood more erect, which is saying something for a troll. Re'zo pushed his shoulders back, stretching his spine and to get a taller view, Red was already nearly eight feet tall while he was slightly hunched, erecting himself gave him just that much more vantage to look around.

CRUNCH.

"Ah! Blood'ay Muth'ah ah Hir'eek!" Re'zo cried out, his hands cupping over his nose, his eyes wincing shut as he could now feel blood slowly oozing out of one nostril.

"nngh... Holy Fook'n Ford'ring...dat hurts.." he tilted his head up, pinching his nose, muttering other obscenities, many of which have no good translation from the Zandari language. He stood like that for some time, during which, no other attacks had found their way into his head. Slowly, he tilted his head back down and released his nose, feeling that the blood had coagulated and his wound was already beginning to heal. At the edge of his vision, he noticed something that wasn't there before, allowing his eyes to focus on it now... it was a Gnome.

Zul'Re'zo narrowed his eyes on the diminutive fighter, it was fully equip in Shado-Pan garb, down to the helmet and thick bamboo bo staff. It leaned on the staff, the wide brim of the helmet, covering their face and most of their torso, as it waited for Re'zo to retaliate.

"Ngh.. shadows of Beth'eek I don' have -TIME- fer dis!" he muttered, pulling his eyes away from the Gnome to dig into one of his engineering bags, certainly he must have something to distract them.

"AIIIIiiiee Aha!" the Gnome cried out, Re'zo looked up to see it flying at him, it's bamboo staff outstretched in front of them. The staff slammed into this bag, and the bag into him, pushing his stomach backwards as his head and shoulders lurched forward. To avoid falling over completely, he sank to his knees and dropped his bag.

Tumbling from that bag, a gold plated machine rolled out besides the Gnome. It looked towards it as it rolled, then stopped. Slowly, the machine began to open itself, then stand. It stood no taller then the Gnome, and on it's face was a delightful pleasant grin. The Gnome looked to Re'zo, then back to the Blingtron as it remained standing beside them, the smile now becoming more creepy as it remained unchanged, staring at them both.

"Mazel Tov!" he chimed out in a robotic voice, before reaching into it's pockets and then throwing out hand fulls of coins and gems. Re'zo groaned, of all the things to come to his aid, fook'n Blingtron. Red remained sitting, fallen prone by the unexpected attacker, his arms behind him, holding himself up, now more focused, waiting for the Gnome's next move. The Gnome snorted, and finally looked at him, a brow raised in obvious confusion to what she's looking at. Blingtron continued to throw out coins as if it was rice at a wedding, the creepy, grinning, doll-like face never once changing as it proudly dispensed his riches to the lucky mortals.

Re'zo hadn't noticed his attacker was even female, but now that her head was tilted up, and the wide helmet brim was no longer hiding her stout curves, and the exposed cleavage. She leaned on her staff, watching him while her other hand pulled the cloth mask down from over her mouth and nose. She spoke to him, but it wasn't in a language he could understand, he sighed and made his way to his feet.

"Now littah miss.. ah dun have time tah play round wit chus.." he glanced at Bling, he could stay here, he'd teleport himself back soon enough. He rubbed at his stomach again, where she had impacted him last and he shot her a glare. She remained unphased, simply watching him now with mild curiosity.

"Dat's fine, cha jus stay dere..." rolling his shoulders as he walked, he shook his head, crazy Alliance getting in his way. This was Civil War! He hardly at the time to deal with regular war right now, the Alliance wasn't going anywhere, he could get back to them later.

"Oy! Huthuthut ha!" she cried out again, launching herself at him from behind. Re'zo was ready for this, if she was going to attack him unprovoked, she'd attack him when his back was turned. Red whipped himself around, grabbing at her staff as she thrust it at him, and catching her in mid thrust. Blinking with wide eyes, the Gnome lost all her momentum, and found herself dangling off her own staff as the massive Troll held it in one hand.

"Go ah'way... ah ain't go time tah fight cha right now littah one!" Re'zo watched her release the staff, falling silently to her tiny feet, before launching herself at him again, grappling at his belt with one hand, her other hand drove a series of punches into his liver.

"Augh! I need dat fer drink'n!" he grumbled out, tossing her staff aside and now reaching down to grab a hold of her shirt, pulling and finally tugging her off himself, letting her hang in front of him, at arms length, from the back of her shirt.

"Lis'en... ah ain't got time tah fight cha... shit beh go'n down, an ah need tah get mah people tah'gether. Now.. cha a cute littah wo'man.. ah kin see dat cha like tah show off dem gurls" his eyes found themselves looking into the cleavage that presented itself as she hung in front of him, but with in moments, his eyes shot back up to hers

"But ah dun got time tah deal wit chus right now..." he winced a little, he'd feel this all tomorrow, many various tiny bruises all over his torso from those solid little fists. Trolls healed well, but deep muscle pain was still deep. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her bo staff laying on the ground, he gently tossed her in another direction, as he turned to resume his mission.

"Tree... two... one..." he counted under his breath before turning around again and fading into the shadows in one swift movement. His hand shot up, calling up tendrils from the void that wrapped and coiled around the Gnome's wrists and ankles as she stood behind him, her staff had been wrenched from her hands by another eager tendril, doing it's best to heed it's master's wishes. Re'zo's face swam into view, the shadows boiling around him like black fire, his goggles glowing bright red in the darkness that had suddenly encroached upon them. The Gnome looked on wide eyed, horrified at the face before her. She thought he was some kind of priest, but now she could see he must be a warlock!

Re'zo sighed, the shadows melting off him, though the Gnome remained bound, the tendrils keeping her in place as he paced for a moment. Finally, he made his way back to her, folding his arms and looking down his slightly crooked nose.

"Wut do cha want from meh? Ah got no'ting tah give cha right now, if cha want tah fight meh, cha gonnah have tah wait." he faded back, the shadows melting off him.

"Look." he crouched down in front of her, letting the tendrils hold her, to make sure he didn't get another blow to the head.

"chu, go." he pointed to her, then he pointed behind her.

"meh, go" he pointed to himself, he then pointed behind himself.

"No more of dis beat'n meh on deh head gar'bage, Deh Darkspear beh need'n all deh help dey kin git now, an ah try'n tah git it to dem." he sighed out again, resting his arms on his thighs as he watched her eyes slowly recognize a few words, her mind piecing things together.

"Darkspear. Vol'jin." she managed to say, them smiling wide, nodding at him. Re'zo arched his brow, still watcing her, then nodding.

"Cha...ah beh wit deh Darkspear and Vol'Jin..." he responded

"Zandalari?" she asked, now looking him over. Re'zo shrugged, then nodded, but pointed to the badge Vol'Jin had given him when he made Re'zo a Zul.

"Cha, ah beh ah Zandalari, but ah wit deh Darkspear now..." he said slowly, hoping she understood him better then he understood her, which was not at all, crazy gnome speak. Her eyes lit up, she then sighed with relief, struggling ever so slightly to show that she was ready to be let go now. Warily, Red obliged, half expecting another crack to the skull, but instead, she lowered the staff, then sheathed it onto her back.

"Twila Clankcraft." she said smiling, now taking off her Shado-Pan helmet, exposing the massive green hair buns she'd kept beneath it. Re'zo looked her over, still crouching down, even so, he was still taller then she was. She was fit, that's for sure, but still had curves in all the right places, she was much like a goblin in some respects, though her fingers lacked the sharpened nails, which was a relief with how many times those hands had inflicted pain on him. He stood up.

"Well den... pleasure tah meet cha, Twi'lah.. buts ah gots tah git go'n.. stuff tah do.. Civil war an deh like..." Re'zo wasn't quite sure what to do next, so he just turned and began to shuffle off.

He was proud of his bat, there weren't many trolls that flew bats anymore, but it seems Vol'Jin knew the old jungle customs when it came to promotions. Only problem was, Vim seemed to go out of his way to find the darkest, most hidden location to roost. It was of course, understandable for a bat to do this, but incredibly annoying when you were ready to ride it again.

Re'zo stood, looking here and there, hoping to find the damned roost the bat had set up for himself, when he felt a tug at his robe, looking down, there was Twila, leaning on her staff, smiling up at him. Was this a trap? Had he taken some kind of bait? He glanced around, perfect, more monks... or maybe a rogue. Shadra. He did not -need- this right now... he glanced down to the Gnome again, her bright eyes still watching him.

"So... cha come'n wit meh den?.." he asked, giving a little 'come along' gesture. With that, Twila, gripped onto his robes and scrambled up his towering figure, before perching herself on his shoulder, then pointing dramatically towards a clutch of trees, where she could see the ugly bat hanging upside down, trying to get some decent sleep. Red lifted off his goggles, squinting. Oh. So he was there. His eyes rolled up, looking at the goggles, then left them on his forehead, he then glanced onto his shoulder where the Gnome sat happily, giving him a friendly wave.

"Loa help me if she beh tink'n ah'm her prisoner." Re'zo shook his head as he made his way to Vim, who after being discovered, stretched out his wings and gave a disapproving screech.

"Cha cha... chu an meh both mon.." Red mumbled, saddling himself onto the creature as arched himself to let his master mount him.

Vim's wings beat against the ground, pushing them into the air. The chain reigns rattled as they gained elevation. By now, the others had gathered who they could find, and got themselves to Thunderbluff, he would have been right behind them had it not been for this little distraction. He glanced at Twila, who was now climbing down, realizing that while airborne, shoulders were not adorable perches for one's self. She dropped onto the saddle in front him, her tiny hands gripping the chain tightly to make sure she didn't fall. Well, there could be worse companions, at least she was small and there for portable.

The sound he heard next, could only be describes as silence. It wasn't just the lack of noise, it was as if all noise had been forcibly removed, at gun point, and locked away. The sound was alien, no birds, no rustling leaves, and when Zul'Re'zo finally crested the last mountain, he could see why. Desolation lay before him, the shadowy ruins of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms steamed and broiled with the destructive Sha energies. Twila peeked around his arms, wondering why they were no longer moving and let out a gasp. She leaned back slowly, as if in absolute shock, the glanced a glare up to Re'zo. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Dun look at meh toots, ah dinnah do it, Hellscream." he said, knowing full well the Gnome, at best, only understood half the words.

"Hellscream?...Hellscream." she looked back, nodding in defiance. One hand released the chains as they floated there, reaching over to pat at his large hand, as if to comfort him. Red smirked.

"Jus as long as cha dun keep try'n tah kill meh... cha kin stick wit meh.. an dun cha call any of cha Alliance on meh neither." Re'zo watched her in front of him, hoping at least she could understand the tone of his voice. Twila nodded once, then looked back to the Troll.

He certainly wasn't what she expected, she had seen a troop of Horde lifting off, for reasons she couldn't begin to know, but Horde were Horde. Of course she knew there was a growing rebellion, she had actually been one of the many out helping gather supplies for Vol'Jin, and with that, she had picked up a few words of troll here and there. In truth, she understood more or what Re'zo said then he realized, but it's always safest to play dumb sometimes. When your enemy had captured you, was one of those good times.

She had expected brutish, stubborn and cruel. Zul'Re'zo was none of those things, he even smelled nice, for a troll anyways. Not that she had smelled any herself, she just expected them to smell more of blood and feet for some reason. No, Big Red was okay in her book, and if he was going after Hellscream, why shouldn't she join in? Besides, she doesn't get those kinds of looks often, and that made her smile, it encouraged her to puff out her chest, bursting with pride for of feminine assets. Re'zo kicked his heels into Vim, pressing him forward once he got a satisfactory response from his new little friend. With luck, she'd stick with him, and no one would try to kill her. With out luck, well... she could certainly do a number on them if they chose to not trust his judgment.

Part Four (Book Fourteen)

**Encroaching Darkness**

Twila was a delightful passenger, to say the least. The little gnome had gladly put her faith in her new found friend, letting him guide their flight over the now shattered Vale. However, the deeper into the broken land they traveled, the louder the whispers became. They snuck in, from beyond the audible range, and slowly into a chattering echo. Zul Re'zo winced a little, this was wrong, and it was bad. He glanced down at this diminutive passenger, seeing only the top of her Shado Pan helmet and her exposed cleavage. He sighed out

"Well toots... ah tink ah bettah let cha go sooner rah'thah den later... tings.. ain't what I expected.." Twila looked up at him, affronted and glowered at him. He looked back down to her apologetically, nothing against -her- of course, he liked the little gnome, reminded him of Munia or Electra. His mind had drifted off now, he'd been gone so long, unable to communicate, certainly Munia had moved on, he grimaced and looked back down to the gnome as they hovered, the bat slowly growing impatient.

Twila knew that look, it was the look of someone not wanting to drag her into their own problems and she smiled warmly up at him as she began to get to her feet. Now standing on the back of the bat, she turned to face the troll behind her. She patted his arm, gave him a small kiss on the tip of his beaky nose, and in a flash, faded into a green spirit of herself that slowly dissolved away moments later.

Red sighed, another woman torn from his life, but at least she knows enough to get her people to Orgrimmar, this isn't going to be something the rebellion can do alone, especially not if the whispers in his head continue.

And they continued, and grew.

The whispers merged, the voices combined, but still nothing was being communicated in a way Red could possibly understand. It was mind numbing, in every sense of the phase. Re'zo was forced to land, sending Vim down to the ruined earth. The smoking ruins of once rich, lush soil, now ashen and crumbling beneath his feet as he stepped off the bat. The pangs of noise in his head, was making his skull scream in pain now, and trying to stay mounted was out of the question. He staggered and leaned against the base of a corrupted tree, the wood itself felt like cold charcoal now, burned and distorted by the unleashed corruption. The pain was incredible now, was it this place? Was it the Sha?... he gazed out now, scanning the land, as if expecting to see someone causing this, doing this to him. He knew full well Hellscream was to blame for this catastrophe, but these voices.. he hadn't heard anything like this in... nearly four years?... realization dawned on him as he snapped his head back to look at the broken and disfigured Pool of Power.

Sha energy pulsed and twisted from it, spiraling skyward, smoldering it's cold energy as it sank into the land, stretching and expanding, devouring the once pristine Vale. The rumors being flooding back to him, the excavations, the searches, the... Re'zo blinked. An Old God had awoken, it called to him, it was feeling Yogg Saron's touch, it was calling to it's kin, the shred of the influence left behind. The screaming whispers no longer mattered, he ignored them while h is brain began to think back, when had he last had any of his snake wine 'medicine'? Oh Loa... this was bad, this was very, VERY bad.

Zul Re'zo swallowed hard, what would happen? Would he be taken over? Would he betray everything he'd built up within himself from that day? He couldn't let it happen, but did he have a choice? While he stood there, among the ruins and she amalgamations of Sha scouring the land for anything to infect, another part of his mind finally made it's way through the insanity that began to wash over him again. He was still here, having this conversation with himself. This, of course, meant two things. One, the Old God might not be here anymore. If not here, then where?

Orgrimmar. Re'zo closed his eyes and shook his head, this would be a dark day for the Horde, and his friends, they were all there... Oh Loa, the rebellion? Did they know? Did they -really- know that in the heart of the city an Old God waited for them? His mind began to slip into the frantic insanity once again.

Before the insanity could grip a hold of him, that part of his mind came back to him, with the second meaning. Two, you're still having this conversation with yourself, so if the Old God IS going to take you, it's doing a lousy job of it.

Re'zo's eyes came back into focus, he tore his gaze away from the corrupted pool, and once again began to scan the defiled Vale. The voiced continued in his head, but he now understood what they were trying to do, he cracked his knuckles. The Sha were all connected, they were different parts of the same creature, and were linked to this Old God, an awakened Old God. Re'zo took a deep breath and collapsed himself into shadow, dropping into a state of dispersion and sinking into the land.

This was where Gara'jal had been hiding, the root of the shadow energy and the home of the Sha. He could feel their influence tearing at him, pulling and warping his mind this way and that. It was almost impossible to see in this shadow realm, he remembered when it was so empty just a few weeks ago, and now, the entire environment was alive and flourishing. Whatever Hellscream had done, had empowered these creatures, given them a strength they had been denied for so many centuries, and now he was among them, and still, his mind remained focused. He had one goal, and no lure of power could pull him from it. This was not something he could do alone.

With that claim ringing in his mind, he could feel the encroaching Sha oozing away, the pressure around his body was releasing itself, as if every muscle in his body was beginning to relax at once. Re'zo sighed out, or did he? He certainly wasn't breathing in here, but, old habits die hard. With that under control, he could resume his work.

Sha is an incorrigible creature, once you feel you have freed yourself from one burden, another takes hold of you. Zul Re'zo may have beaten back his pride, but now, the pleasure of that freedom, send a surging wave through the environment of shadow, arrogance. He could feel the world collapse on him once again, crushing around his body, the whispers in his mind, taking hold of that arrogant pleasure and twisting it, shaping it, using it.

No.

Zul Re'zo had no idea how deep he was in the earth, or if he was deep at all, but one thing came to mind as a saving grace. He had to get out, and he had to get out now, and this crushing shadow wasn't going to let him go under his own strength, which was exactly why an engineer might have Nirto Boosts on his belt.

Viuna Ursaclaw, was a bear. She wasn't always a bear, but she was a bear today, at least, for now she was. In front of her, was a Yaungol, well, it was many Yaungol, but this one in particular was the one she was interested in at the time, this was the one she was keeping busy while the others came to help. No one had every interrupted an Ordos Ceremony, and the fact that a bear was here on it's own... and who was that? Xuen? He had no business here? It didn't matter anyways, the two beasts were destroying the Yaungol before they could put too much thought into it. The one that -was- thinking about it, soon got an arrow in face, and he collapsed atop of his dying brethren.

Goh'jin Spearsticker ambled over a toppled cart of oil, the fluid gently oozing over the hardened earth. The Qou, the Tiger-shaped spirit beast made its way back to it's master, giving the bear a brief nod as it passed, then threw itself against the troll's legs, rubbing against him affectionately before turning back to feast on his kills. Viuna snorted at the piles of dead Yaungol, rolling her shoulders as she stood up, slowly the hair receding back into her skin, leaving a shorter, softer hair. The massive bear maw soon reverted back into the pleasant tauren face she had grown to love. She wrinkled her nose again, she could handle being a ferocious animal. She had no problem killing anyone or anything for the right cause, but the smell was never something you got used to, and that smell always got a little worse when there was a tiger eating it.

Pressing his foot against one of the fallen beasts, Goh'jin removed an arrow, they were valuable, didn't want to have to replace them if he didn't -have- to. Bloodstains just proved that they were deadly, and there's always the added bonus that if his first shot didn't kill the target, someone else's blood might. He glanced to Viuna, arching a brow

"Ja gonnah need ah bucket? Ja look likes ja gonnah beh sick" he asked, pulling out another arrow with the familiar wet squelch of ripping tendons. Viuna winced, blessed Earthmother, why must the insides of creatures be so.. gross? She took a few steps back, turning away and leaning on a tree to catch her breath.

The tree shifted.

"If you must vomit... might I ask you to do it against another tree?" Eldt Orothorn stood, arms folded, the woody bark slowly reabsorbing into his body, the thick tree roots at his base becoming more obvious hooves. Viuna blinked, then looked up at Eldt as he tilted his head, his horns still adorned with various branches and leaves as he continued to transform.

"Oh...*urp* sorry Eldt...I.. didn't realize you were -this- tree" she shifted away, her hands on her knees as she took in a few more deep breaths. Eldt pulled his hoof out of the earth, the roots shrinking back into it's base.

"I'm surprised, you and Goh'jin would have been slaughtered long ago had I not been -this- tree" he said with a proud smirk. Qou looked up from his meal, chewing a few times as he listened, watching Goh'jin approaching the two tauren.. The three of them looked over the battlefield, satisfied with their own work. Goh'jin leaned on Eldt, as if he was still a tree, eyeing a odd looking.. object. The best way to describe it was a senser. It was glowing red and gently smoking.

"Sho... who ja tink dis 'Ordos' beh?.. deeze Yaungol seem tah treat him like some sortah God..." Goh'jin twirled it in his hand, watching the smoke drift around slowly. Eldt shrugged, idly watching him as he leaned against his shoulder.

Qou lifted his blood soaked maw out of a Yaungol carcass, something on the air had caught his scent. Letting his companions continue their conversations, there was something that warranted his investigations. He padded past them, sniffing at the earth, his eyes narrowing at the corrupted patch of Sha infested land before him. The spirit beast sat down at the edge of the defiled land, as if it was a pool of water. His eyes scanned over it, his large, flat nose twitching as he sniffed over it. His eyes tilted up, watching the sha beasts scrambling about hungerly, seeking out something to corrupt.

"Bluuuuuh!"

Qou's front crouched down as his back haunched up, his eyes narrowing at the place the sound erupted from. A hand reached up from the she poisoned earth, dripping in the dark fluids that propelled the sha themselves. Following that hand, was an arm, and it slapped itself down on the clean earth, just in front of the Spirit Beast that was now backing away from the creature as it's head reared up from the corrupted surface. The enormous maw of the sha beast swung around, no eyes to see where it was, no nose to smell the air around it, just a gaping mouth, eager to consume and to infect. It's other arm slid out of the earth, slapping down on the earth beside it's other, as it pulled itself from the depths, drawing himself closer to Qou. It took the Spirit beast a few moments, before his mind finally reasserted itself as a predator. The tiger gave out a bellowing roar, alerting it's master.

Goh'jin nearly dropped the Ordos censer as he heard his companion call for help. Viuna looked up from where she was still doubled over from the reek of the slaughter, Eldt just slowly turned. All three of them now watched as the Sha beast fully emerge before the tiger, and stood there. They weren't sure what to do about it, none of them had ever seen a sha with legs. Goh'jin tentatively pulled back an arrow, taking aim, waiting.

"Burgluhhhh!" it shouted at them as it began to dig its hands into itself, and began to rip away hunks of itself, splattering them onto the ground. It was trying to reform, to patch the holes, but it was quickly losing ground, shades of blue and red could be seen beneath the corrupted hide as it hurled another glob of the beast past the trio. Finally it gripped a hold of it's maw, and began to force it open,one hand pulling the lower jaw down, the other hand, ripping and tearing the top up. From within it's mouth, a pair of glowing red orbs glowed from beneath the blackened flesh. With another muffled word, only translating as 'bluburgle' the corruption burst off, sending the cold, moist remains of the sha scattering over the landscape, leaving Zul Re'zo in it's place.

All they could do is stare, Viuna blinked, brushing a glob of sha off her thigh, Goh'jin gently lowered his bow, Edlt leaned forward, narrowing his eyes to look over the new arrival.

"Red?... what are you doing here? Where did you leave Ash?..."rumbled the tauren, a brow raising in concern. Re'zo's brows knitted

"Wut?.. ah crawl outtah ah pool of Sha an dat first ting cha gottah ask meh how cha crush is? Ah dunno! She's back in Durotah! Where cha all outght tah beh!" Re'zo clenched his jaw wincing a little, as his fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, then he exhaled slowly.

"Ah dun mean tah beh short... deh place has dat effect." he kicked a rock into the defiled lands, a sha haunt perked up, sensing there was something nearby that needed it's touch, it began to slither itself over. Eldt was already blushing a little, it was true, he did have a small flame burning for the Bloodelf that had been watching over Re'zo, but it had never been anything someone had said out loud. The fact Re'zo had picked it up both infuriated him, and caused him to become even more shy about the tender subject, as his blush spread to his ears.

The sha haunt looked up at Red from the blackened, and stained ground. It's primeval senses picking up that he had once been of them, within them. It tilted it's maw, since it had no actual head to tilt in curiosity, and watched him take a few more steps towards the other beings, it could tell immediately that he was no longer standing on the sha-touched earth. It was... independent?

Red turned his attentions to Viuna, he knew her fairly well, she was one of the few people who returned his flirting, of which he enjoyed up until he discovered that she had been seeing Blackhoof for some time now, and that he did not wish to have another encounter with the delightfully monstrous bull.

"Git tah Orgrimmah. Now."

Part Five (Book Fifteen)

**Thunderclap  
**

How far will this go?

Vol'jin's brow knitted, his eyes had been fixed on the Skybreaker for some time now, but his gaze turned away, now looking at the Gates of Orgrimmar, and the massive Iron Juggernaut before them. The monstrous metal scorpion was set to guard against his onslaught of rebels, and to protect the southern entrance to the city. Vol'jin had not moved since emerging from the canyon with his now vast force. Sylvannas had ordered her armies in first, and the enormous war machine was covered in Forsaken by now, slowly dismembering it like only they know how to do.

Vol'jin looked east, the Blood Elves had made land fall, and were dealing with the Dragonmaw barricade, carving out a safe place for the Alliance fleet to land themselves. His gaze lingered on the approaching flotilla, how far will this go? He couldn't help but think back to when he and Re'zo first spoke, when the shadow walker recalled his fears and concerns for the actions of the Argent Crusade and their Alliance founders. It was true of course, all of it. The Alliance had all the key spots within what was suppose to be a 'joint' effort. Horde troops were pawns and fodder for much of the Lich King's army.

One might say that now, the tables were turned, that the Horde held all the power now, and the Alliance were the pawns, but this would be untrue. The Horde is split, with one side fighting the other, the Alliance only would have to storm this beach, rush at him and his gathered forces, stopping out half of their perceived threat. Many of the Alliance had been helping aid him for some time, under cover of darkness or through his patrols around Razor Hill, they were given safe passage. Why would they help only to turn on us now? His eyes gazed back up to the Skybreaker, pride of the Alliance, Slayer of Deathwing. It had seen it all, and it was still as imposing as ever.

"How far will dis go?" he finally said, speaking more to himself after mulling it over in his head for some time. Chen Stormstout seemed to be the only one who heard him, and could only offer an unhelpful shrug. He turned now, looking back over the amassed forces, summoned and called to fight for him, with him and to reclaim the Horde. Vol'jin sighed, now would be one of those times for an inspiring speech. He could see much of the group calling themselves the 'Tempest' off to the west, they stood as one group, slightly apart from the others, many of them proudly wearing his likeness. Lo'ek had determined it would be a way to honor the troll if her and her people dawned his warpaint, giving themselves the bright white skull they'd begun to recognize as Vol'jin's 'War Face'. He smiled briefly to them, nodding his thanks and approval.

Lo'ek beamed inside, she had assembled a fighting force, one that could stand on it's own, and in time, be recognized for their efforts. However, their efforts were just beginning to become difficult. The western arm of the army had given their allegiance to the Tempest, the storm that would roll through Orgrimmar and reclaim the city for the rightful Horde. This western arm, had it's own job to do, and it was held by one of the few orcs in the Rebellion, Ty'Oris Wreckstorm. Ty'Oris had in his hands, a long iron box. Around the box, was a thick chain, and a old, worn and slightly abused padlock. The contents of this box was intrusted to him, and he would have to make sure it was done.

Vizier Soilhoof was already eying it warily, it's not that he thought Ty'Oris might defect back to his kinsmen in Orgrimmar, but he had been one of the loudest voices to protest this... in his opinion, 'absolutely insane plan that's bound to kill us all.' He sighed out as he shuffled a few inches away from the orc and his box, whats done was done, he was here, and he'd have to hope things didn't go wrong.. for all of them.

Vol'jin glanced up to the flat clifftops of the canyon, Troll Batriders and Pandarian Kitesmen lined it's rim, all of them ready to ride up on the warm air of the Durotar plains and plunge themselves into the heart of the Valley of Strength. Beneath them, still pouring from the canyon itself was his own mass of war machines, most of them piloted by goblins. The Bilgewater Cartel was the last to join his revolution, they had helped Hellscream so many times over the past few months, he was where the money was. Many goblins were -still- in his employment, most of the Cartel couldn't blame them, or hold it against them. They, however, came to realize what good is money if you're dead? Or worse, vermin. Goblins weren't known for their pride or self worth, but after socializing within the Horde, outside of their usually 'comfort levels' it was growing. Hellscream treated them badly, and quite literally gave them slums to call home once he so graciously took them in.

Vol'jin took a deep breath "Friends!.. Many of cha have come here, an ah tank cha.." he pursed his lips, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. The massive crowd, that could now rightfully be called an army, hushed.

"Ah ain't one tah wage war... dat ain't what ah joined deh Horde for... I... " he stopped, thinking a moment, his eyes looking over the mass of people.

"We...joined deh Horde tah help one ah noth'ah, through deh hard times, wut some needed, otha's had... wut some had, otha's needed. Thrall needed mah help, an ah gave it...Carine needed our help, an we gave it... Sylvannas... she needed help...it was given...Lor'themar...Gallywix...Ji.. and the Huojin.. all of us needed help... an so... we came tah'gether...dis ain't ah 'pure' Horde, but it is OUR Horde... for every ting deh horde has done fah chu, Hellscream done gone take it away! Break'n an splitt'n an smash'n us all ah'part...dis ain't about honor, dis ain't about glory..." Vol'jin's eyes shifted to look to Chen, rolling the next phrase around in his mouth a few times before looking back to the mass of people. It's not that the word was unfamiliar, it's just never been one he'd ever think he'd need to use in this context, and deep down, it pained him that he had to

"...Dis beh about Justice...we want our Horde... deh Horde we built... deh Horde we stand for..." he glanced over his shoulder now, watching the undead now having removed one of the massive claws of the metal scorpion. His head swung back, his mouth curling into a grin, made all the more menacing by the trademark skull painted over his face.

"An now weh fight...For deh Horde!" he roared out, raising his own bow up above his head, the army followed his example, calling out for anyone who might not already be here, making sure everyone knew, the charge started NOW.

They moved as one, a massive wave of races, tauren and troll, orc and goblin, pandarian and elf, charging at the now undefended gate as the Juggernaut fell to the Forsaken forces. Clouds of dust billowed up along the warm thermals that littered the desert, the pandarian kitesmen unfurled their mounts and rode the cloud up, as the bats dropped from their upside down roost, fanning out their wings to join the air force as they began to rise, their troll riders poised on their backs, soaring above the charging army as they rushed the now vulnerable gate. The Forsaken joined the charge, leaving the remains of the siege machine behind as a pack of Night Elven Riders slipped from the shadows of their victory to carve out a path for the revolutionaries. Within minutes, most of the revolution was within the gates.

The Tempest, however, had it's own orders.

Tzu Brewskee soared over head, crouched down and gripping the top of his kite as he soared over his allies. He was serving as an aerial watch, along side Vizier Soilhoof who had shifted into his stormcrow form and was flying along side him. The Tempest, was beneath them, charging Northwest, and into the Southfury River. Lo'ek strode across the water's serface, her molten fists smoldering as she set the spells around herself, pulling up the others, granting them her speed and mobility as they all began to make landfall the other side, and charge up the banks. Lexx Raeli threw off her cloak and launched herself at one of the few guards who stood at the bridge. The grunt could hardly have seen her coming since she happened to just appear in front of him, daggers drawn and he felt them drop into his shoulders, the hilt of the knife making a 'clink' that seemed to echo in his ears as he felt down into the river below. The other grunt was quick on the response of seeing his friend fall, pulling out his massive axe he charged towards the elf as she glanced down to make sure her quarry had not saved himself.

Lexx seemed to have no care for the orc now charging her, but she turned to him anyways, her knives half raised, showing that she was willing to fight him, but she just didn't have to. The grunt's eyes went wide as a blood curdling 'urk' slipped from his lips. Still wide eyed, he glanced to his left, and saw the stern face of another elf, Banor Raeli, his brows raised in annoyance.

"Mother..." he grumbled, his eyes shifting to her as the orc fell to the ground

"I did what I was asked, I incapacitated one and distracted the other, it's not my fault my darling son was a little slow on the uptake" Lexx sheathed her daggers and glanced to Lo'ek who was trying to suppress a smile. But after seeing Banor's own mother smiling at her, she allowed herself to grin back to her. Lo'ek knew gaining Madam Raeli's approval wasn't going to be easy, but these little interactions seemed to help.

Tempest began to regroup at the bridge, Krex made his way forward, pushing people out of the way whit the demonwood casket, clearing a path that Ty'Oris now followed as he worked on unlocking the chain that held the box shut.

"Now, you all know what Mograine, no one is to touch this thing, and Ty' here only for as long as it takes. It's not meant for you, so don't get any ideas..." said Krex, his fits on his hips as he glared at everyone. Of course, if he could touch it, but that's because he knows he shouldn't.. or something. Goblins often didn't understand even their own logic, but that didn't usually stop them from thinking or doing what they wanted. All in all, you can say anything you want about them, goblins were true to their hearts. Ty'Oris snorted down at him, giving him a prod with his boot.

"Yes yes... now out of the way, it needs room." The box opened, and Ty'Oris Wreckstorm pulled out a blue glowing Soulblade.

The aura of it was frigid, the feint gasping sounds it made helped to push people back, giving the blade wielder room to do his work. Ty'Oris watched the sky, his eyes darted to the sun, then back to the sky. With in moments, the Zephyr came into view, soaring over the Barrens as it approached Orgrimmar to dock, Ty'Oris's eyes locked on it, watching the boat that hung beneath the massive zeppelin. As if on cue, a pair of stormcrows darted out of the back entrance to the airship, each holding a goblin in it's thick talons.

Goh'jin leapt over the railing of the bow, launching himself into the air, the spirit tiger, Qou leaping faithfully behind him. Ash Stormborn's eyes were now watching his quick decent as he plummeted to earth. She counted slowly on her hand, by the time she had gotten to five, her hand was open and she lifted it skyward, the glowing gold light shot up from her outstretched palm to the falling troll and catching him in a cloud, a few meters above the ground. The hunter drifted down slowly, Qou landed before him, then turned to wait expectantly for her master to stand beside him.

"Weh beh all clear, do eet" mutterd Qoh'jin, glancing up to the airship, watching the stormcrow shapes of Viuna and Eldt carry the goblin pilots to safety.

Ty'Oris glance to Lo'ek, who was also watching the unmanned ship drift over their heads.

"Once it gets beyond the Valley of Spirits, let it fly." she said, never taking her eyes off the zepplin. Ty'Oris nodded, his small eyes barely seen over the spiked faceplate of his battle helm.

He and Lo'ek were minorities in this revolution, and it was an odd feeling. For years, Orcs had been the power, and the rest of the Horde supported them, like spokes on a wheel. Orcs had been the axle which drove the Horde.. but now... he took a deep calm breath, blinking slowly. Everything was going to change, but how far will this go? The Soulblade was heavy in his hand, cold mist poured off the glowing blue runes along it's edge. His hand tightened on the hilt as he hefted the blade up, and in one smooth movement, he hurled it at the drifting airship.

The Soulblade flew end over end, rolling through the sky, cutting through the air and leaving a long trail of cold runic power. You might have expected it to land, point first into it's intended target, but few are so lucky, and even less so talented. The edge of the sword sliced into the airbag, the speed of the rotation pulling the tip of the blade down, and through the rest, cutting deeper into the leather dirigible. Once the blue runic flames finally breached the purple hide of the balloon, it exploded with an echoing 'wooosh' the gas inside combusting into an eerie blue flame that rose up over the city. From this angle, it looked just like any blue fire, but seen from the other side, the side this was all intended for- a horn could be heard from the north, echoing gently through the canyons of Orgrimmar.

Then another, and another, growing louder, the horns of war blasting and echoing at the sight of the flaming blue skull that rose up over the sieged city. Far to the north, hovering over Bilgewater Bay, the necropolis 'Acherus' had made it's way to Kalimdor, the Knights of the Ebon Blade made their way into the city, they had been anxiously waiting for their signal. The moved like a wind, their runic auras stretching out before them as the Death Knights went to war.

The flaming skull began to dissipate, the sounds of the Ebon Blade advancement could be heard already, they were eager, they remember all the orcs who spat at them and threatened to dismember them simply for trying to return to their normal lives. Thall had understood them, Thrall had pardoned them, this Horde was not their Horde.

Lo'ek and the others of the Tempest watched the zeppelin's boat crash and splinted into the jagged rocks below. The Orcess then began to roll her shoulders as she spread her hands wider apart, summoning the massive earth elemental she'd been working with as she was slowly re-attuning herself to the elements. The stone behemoth rose up, pulling itself from the rock it once was, it's beady glowing eyes and now looked down to the shaman who called him, Lo'ek looked back with a proud smirk.

"Beulah, it's time to burn."

Zul'Re'zo stood in the Imperial Mercantile, staring at the Thunderbluff portal. He had just sent Viuna, Goh'jin and Eldt through it, but now, his mind wandered. There was a plan communicated to him; a young pandaran named Nomi had delivered it, tucked away inside a small bag of foods and trio would be well on their way to Orgrimmar now; he was suppose to follow. The Orgrimmar portal had long since winked out, he could only imagine what was happening in the Valley of Honor, and how Ji Firepaw might be taking these... new developments. He sighed out, reaching into his bag and pulling out a fist full of cloth. The Wrap of Unity, everyone within Tempest had been given one, once covered with the large cloth, it would teleport those under it into the Cleft of Shadow. Re'zo couldn't remember who had thought this thing up or why it would bring him to the Cleft of Shadow, but that didn't matter now, he had his way into the city.. plans began to formulate in his mind as he glanced back to the portals.

"Re'zo! Oh oh! Shadow Walker!..." Lorewalker Cho ran through the Keggary, stumbling briefly over the edge of one of the thick kegs. Re'zo turned around, watching his stout friend run to him, he could see a smile on his face, having caught him before he left. Cho then doubled over, his hands on his knees, catching his breath, where had he run from?

"My friend... Taran Zhu...is -ALIVE-" Re'zo blinked, his memory rolling back over the past few days, he shot his attention back to Cho as he started talking again

"That... Hellscream... he took the heart, the heart of the Sha, the heart of.. an ancient god!" Cho said this as if expecting gasps of shock and awe. Re'zo just stood in front of him, giving him a brief nod.

"Cha.. ah know..." Cho nearly choked as he sputtered on his own words

"Y-you know? Since when?! Why have you not told me? Told anyone?!" Re'zo shifted a little, sighing

"Ah only jus found out meh self recently." he could feel a twinge of a headache creeping up on him as the echos of the whispers slowly began to resurface at the thought Cho looked him over, then glanced to the Keggary, then back to Re'zo.

"Okay." he said, his eyes becoming more serious as he looked over Re'zo's face, he could see it in his skin, hear it in his voice, the Shadow Walker had a heavy heart now, there was a darkness inside of him that reflected the darkness he controlled. Cho had nothing but respect for Zul'Re'zo, he found him to be a most amiable friend, he offered his paw to him.

"I will wish you good luck then, my friend. I will stay here and tend to Taran Zhu, we will be with you as soon as we can." Cho shook the troll's hand, giving it a firm grip, and was reluctant to release it.

Zul'Re'zo looked at the large cloth as he held it up in front of himself. It really was quite hideous, certainly an elf must have designed this, there was gold trim everywhere. He shook his head and swung it over his shoulders, tying it around his neck as he glanced back to Cho.

"Ah gonnah do all ah can... dis been need'n tah happen fer some time.. ah beh ready." and with those last few words hanging in the air, Re'zo pulling the cloak over him, and vanished beneath it. The Wrap of Unity fell into a pile on the floor, then dissolved away. Cho watched it as the magic cloth was reabsorbed into the world, to find it's spacial location. The Lorewalker began to wander back to the Keggary, a paw running over his head.

"There, will be stories about this, oh yes... but how far will this go?"

Part Six

**Landslide**

The Legacy of the Dark Shaman isn't as obscure as one might think. The whole of Azeroth saw it in action years ago when they first set foot in Northrend. Garrosh Hellscream saw it, the potential power they held, and the Horde saw it, seeing their Shamanistic skills in a new light, all thanks to the Taunka. They did not enslave the elements for power, they were forced to in order to survive in the harsh Scourge plagued land This new found -power- over the elements spoke to Shamans in a new way, no longer would they be forced to -ask- the elements, they could -command- them.

All Shamans struggle with this internal battle 'How far is too far?' and many Shamans have taken it as a duty to live up to what Thrall had laid down, the Elements are our allies, using them as slaves would have been no different then the Horde he remembered, and he would not stoop down and abuse them as such. That being said, times change, history is forgotten, the world moves on. Shamans being trained now forget that deep connection, loose sight of their true intentions, and begin to question the norm. When the Taunka joined the Horde and the war effort, they brought with them their age old traditions of doing what was needed. Many young Shamans began to loose their earlier teachings, in a world so wrought with villains, why should they have to -ask- to do what they know they're capable of?

Lo'ek Flameshatter struggled with this like any Shaman in this new world, she had long ago stopped asking, and in kind, the elements no longer spoke to her, they were simply forced to obey. The trust and communication began to break down as they were slowly reduced to slaves. She itched for more, she was capable of it, why could she just not unleash herself? Storming through the Valley of Spirits, she could hear the Shamans of the New Horde proclaim what they could do, and would force the elements to crush their opposition. She knew full well Vol'jin and the mass of the rebellion were down there, facing these... powerful orcs. She blinked slowly.

What if they were right? The thoughts had been tugging at her brain for some time, and that thought had been covered so many times by Thrall, Vol'jin and others who were trying to 'help' her. What if she could stop this all right now? What if she could just use their own powers against them? Her sanity began to crack, it had taken so much effort to keep herself together, and as the beast was unleashed in her mind, it was forcing her to slow down, while her guild ran around her, rushing for the opening in the rock face that led into the Drag. Slowly, she stood, straitening her back, streaks of red slipping into her yellow eyes, balling her fists ever tighter, until the cliff face cracked. The earth itself had broken under her demands, he slowly began to grin as rubble fell around the guild as they now sought to escape the falling rocks. She could level this whole city, crush everything beneath her, save Orgrimmar.

Banor Raeli had been taking up the rear, with the rest of the paladins, and slowed his charge to a stop as he watched Lo'ek, no longer leading the force. Slowly, many of the others slowed as well, what was wrong? Had there been a change of plans? Sil Na'Mar strode up along side him, sliding his sword onto his shoulder.

"What is wrong? Why aren't we charging?..." asked Na'Mar. Lo'ek glared at him, and he felt the earth shudder beneath him.

"Lo'ek... we've been over this.. you have to keep this under control, this is not the way we're going to win this..." said Banor, still holding his sword at the ready. He's been with Lo'ek longer then most, she had shared with him things that she'd sooner take to her grave then to share. She's been like this before, he'd heard the horrific stories, and he had pledged to her, that he would help keep her in check.

Lo'ek could still hear the Dark Shaman Kar'dris cry out, forcing the elements to slaughter her enemies. Those enemies were he friends, and she could use the same forces as those who stood between her and victory. Banor glanced back to Na'Mar

"You'd better go on, I'll handle her..." he trailed off as he looked back to Lo'ek, an evil grin on her face

"Oh will you now?

Zul'Re'zo did not make a habit of running. There were other modes of transportation, and he had never really been in much of a rush as he is now, to warrant actually running this fast.

He had appeared in a deserted Cleft of Shadow, there had already been people through here, who it was, he was unsure, but bodies lay everywhere, many of them Alliance. Red hurried along, weaving his way deeper through the tunnels that had been bore into Ragefire Chasm. Running down the tunnels, he nearly completely toppled over from the momentum as he forced himself to stop. Gamon stood, leaning on his massive axe as he sleepily looked up to Zul'Re'zo.

It wasn't that they didn't get along, but there was a reason Red never frequented the Broken Tusk. That was Gamon's bar, and the last time he had slipped in for a drink, there was an altercation. Gamon made a habit of being drunk, no one was really sure why, but everyone assumed that there must be something in his past he wanted to forget. You didn't pick a fight with Gamon, he'd been picked on too many times already, and if you caught him in a foul mood, you'd likely be a few feet shorter when he removed your head from your shoulders, or your legs from your knees.

Re'zo licked his lips, giving the tauren a brief nod. Gamon had not taken his eyes off him since he first came into view, he nodded to him, gesturing for him to go on down the tunnel.

"Others have come through... Vol'Jin and Baine...Alliance, Horde... but these orcs will no longer give me trouble. He swung a hoof, breaking one of the necks of a fallen Kor'Kron. Red blinked, what else could he have done, he nodded and with out a word, continued to run down the length of tunnels. Which brings us back to why he was having to run so very fast. Alliance and Horde alike were up and down the tunnels, fighting their way deeper and deeper. Baine had turned back, he passed him in the tunnels as he made his way back to the surface. The clang of metal on metal was ear splitting as the battle raged on around him, in front of him was a mixed force of Horde, he could hear Vol'jin shouting out orders, but couldn't hear exactly what he was saying.

It was at this point, that Thok the Bloodthirsty had just reared his head around, a Kor'Kron jailer hanging from his massive jaws. The rest of the charging group split up, pressing themselves into the wall, Zul'Re'zo was left alone, the massive Devilsaur looking hungrily down at it's next meal. Red had heard something, thinking back, it might have been Vol'jin, both telling him to get out of there and calling him a long string of names that don't translate well from Zandalari. Re'zo stood there, looking at the wide circle of cages that surrounded the room, reassuring him that this -was- a dead end. Thok lumbered towards him, he could feel the beast nearing, the shuddering of the room around him as his monstrous feet thundered towards him. Reaching down, he took a hold of the Nirto Boost on his belt again, flipped the switch and collapsed into shadows. The blackish purple blur shot out as if from a cannon, darting back out from where he first came. Thok roared out in a displeasurable and hungry rage.

It was then that much of the Tempest showed up, the rocket powered shadow weaving between them as they poured into the open doorway. Vol'jin looked back to them, and then called for the attack, they would have to get this thing down or it would begin to follow them, and make short work of anyone else who came after. Na'Mar raised his shield as the beast bared down on it, the rest of the Tempest fanning out around the creature, Viuna rolling her shoulders and dropping down into her Ursine form beside the well armored elf. Viuna knew her job, and she knew she was good at it, but there are always rare moments like these where you begin to wonder if a bear could really hold it's own against a dinosaur. Well, at least the elf is made of metal, and is in front. Tzu Brewskee lobbed a barrel into the beast's head, shattering and splintering right below the blood shot eye of the Devilsaur, pulling his attention in yet another direction. Krex, deciding that he wasn't about to be shown up, took out his deamonwoon casket and hurled it up at Thok's massive head as it turned to look to Tzu. The casket exploded as it crashed and shattered into the beast's other eye. Thok reared around to the little goblin, nearly glowering down to him.

"Uhh.. you were suppose to just.. you know..." Krex muttered as the beast began to thunder towards him, his foot crushing the rest of the casket beneath his weight. With a resounding crack, the true power of the demonwood was finally released as a Doomguard rises up and plunges his blades into the beast's foot. Krex grinned wide

"Ha! It works!"

Even after the Dark Shaman of the True Horde had fallen, breathing their last breasts, Lo'ek's rage lived on. Banor was doing his best to not hurt her, she had just lost control he told himself, once she regained it, everything would be fine, but how to get her contained again?! Another boulder flew at him, shooting out of the cliff face as if it was a cannon ball. He ducked and tumbled out of the way, then bringing his shield up to deflect off a ball of fire that exploded around it. He could feel the heat of it, the anger of it. She was trying to do her job, to the -best- of her abilities, and that included the ability to force the elements to obey.

"Lo'ek... you're not like this, this isn't you." Banor called out as he slowly stood up, green liquid oozed out of her hands as she stared him down.

"Don't you tell me who I am, I'm the one who has the power to save this city!" he roared. Banor pursed his lips, watching her hands at all times, now they rose up, the energy building within her hands.

"I will not fall like you're sister. I will end you before you take me down." he muttered in a growl. Lo'ek's eyes went wide.

Re'zo had rounded a corner as the shadows flared off him, leaving a dark comet like trail behind him. Blackfuse paid him no mind, he was busy anyways, he was about to become a very wealthy goblin. So wealthy in fact that he was fairly certain that once Hellscream crushed this rebellion, he'd be the most powerful goblin on Azeroth. The thought filled him with a delightful, distracting pride, making him completely oblivious to the encroaching Alliance.

Where Zul'Re'zo ended up now, looked absolutely ruined. There were Mantid parts everywhere, and once he exited the hall, he could see the roof had caved in, crushing what he was sure was going to be an impressive display of paragon prowess... but something had shifted the earth, dislodging and destroying a room which must have taken months to carve out of the solid rock. Carefully, he made his way around the boulders and twitching remains, careful not to startle what just might be an unconscious body. He was alone now, but he could still hear talking off in the distance, and the thrumming beat of the massive heart.

The talking grew louder the deeper he moved, then the talking became yelling, the arguing, then fighting. Red peered around the doorway as Thrall landed, his hand gripping the hilt of the Doomhammer as he stood up, readjusting himself as he looked towards Garrosh Hellscream as he descended his 'throne.' Hellscream's eyes darted from Thrall's crouching form to the glowing red circles of goggled eyes and the mess of red dreadlocks that hung from Zul'Re'zo's head as he watched the two of them, Garrosh smirked, and raised his brows.

"Well well. The Red Priest of Northrend. I'm surprised to see -you- again" he rolled his shoulders as he lifted the Echo of Gorehowl off his back. Thrall's head spun around so fast his hood fell off, Re'zo? What on Azeroth was he doing here? And he was alone? The idiot. Thrall's face fell as he looked back to Garrosh, his attention was no longer on him, but on the traitorous troll. Re'zo watched him approach, gently spinning the massive axe with one hand. Red's eyes were drawn up, watching the gently beating corrupted heart, it's desecrated blood still dripping, covering the floor in it's corruption, he looked back to Hellscream, who was now smiling, as if Winter's Veil had come early.

"I had been stopped from killing you once before... that will not happen again. Your 'pardon' is no longer..." his eyes narrowed as he lifted his axe, then roared out the rest of his sentence as he hurled it towards Re'zo "Valid!"

Red watched the axe fly end over end, the whole scene seeming to slow down, as his eyes widened beneath the goggles, this was it. This is how he was going to die.

The Echo of Gorehowl landed against Re'zo's head with a satisfying 'thunk', forcing Hellscream's grin to grow wider, but soon fell when he saw there was no body beneath the blade as the desecration poured out from it's impact site. Stomping over he wrenched the blade from the ground and swung it around in a blurring 360' arc.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" he bellowed, piercing yellow eyes darting around the room.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME, TROLL!"

Re'zo had felt the blade slice into his forehead, he reached up to touch the wound, but felt nothing, he brought his hand back down to look at it, and saw nothing. Blinking slowly, he looked around his dark environment, and continued to see nothing. This made him feel young, it had been many years since he was with out sight, and now that he had lost it again, the keen edge of his other senses began to perk up. He could hear the gentle breeze, even though he could not feel it, he could smell the scent of burnt metal, and in the distance, a dark, satisfied laughter.

Where was he? Who was that? Hellscream? Thrall? His mind continued to wander, thinking, remembering. When had he really regained his sight? He'd had his goggles for years, but...Yogg Saran. Weather it was a gift or an accident, it was after his encounter with the insane Old God that his eyes had begun to glow a pale orange and his sight had returned to him. Now that he thought about it, that satisfied laughter now sounded like an echo of the depths of Ulduar.

"Yogg Sah'ran." Re'zo plainly stated, he dark chortle rose up from the darkness, growing louder as it grew closer.

"YeeEeesss?" it responded, Red could feel it's essence swirling around him, smug and satisfied with it's results.

"What have you done to me? Where am I?"

"YooOu? You're in my Shadooows." Re'zo could -hear- him smile, all those teeth against one another

"-I-, restored your sight, -I- found the darkest corner of your mind and took refuge, -I- waited for a moment like this one" he said, still obviously smiling. "Now, you have a choice, oh and what a choice, I do love games. I can give you the power to stop Y'shaarj, and all I ask in return is that you give yourself to me... If you refuse, I'll just have your sight taken away again... such a delight to see a priest of the light unable to see outside of the shadows!" he cackled to himself, Re'zo's brow knitted, had he heard that right?

"I'll.. only beable to see in the shadows?..." he asked

"YeEeSs!" squeeled Yogg Saran "You'll be cursed to only see the world while you're body is in darkness" he cackled again, oh such a trap! And so long in the making!

"Uh... yeah no tanks...ah kin deal wit Y'shaarj on mah own" Red responded, now having grown accustomed to his shadow walking life.

Yogg Saran's laugh ended as he stuttered.

"W-what?...but you're life will be ruined! No priest of the light could ever hope to live in a world he could not see!" Yogg sputtered, then went silent as he took a moment. He had spent so much time in the depths of Re'zo's brain that he haddn't bothered to really look around, he was too busy planning and scheming and plotting.

"You... embraced the shadows?" Yogg Saran was silent again, considering what had just happened. His host had just been hit with the powers of Y'shaarj, which brought him into the coalesced state and now his host was rejecting him.

"Oh." was the last thing Yogg Saran said before his voice went silent, and Zul'Re'zo emerged in front of an enraged Garrosh Hellscream.

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!" Hellscream bellowed, now seeing that Red had somehow survived his attack. Garrosh raised the Echo of Gorehowl again, hefting the huge axe over his head as Zul'Re'zo narrowed his eyes as his body faded into shadows, leaving only the glowing circles of his goggles hidden in and among the darkness in the poorly lit chamber. He darted around Hellscream as he dropped his axe, taking out a thick chunk of the floor boards.

"THE DARKNESS WILL NOT SAVE YOU!" he roared, then saw the goggles clatter to the floor, laying in a pile, their glow dimming. His eyes returned to where he thought Re'zo was, all the Warchief could see was a pair of orange glowing eyes, the eerie glow billowing out of them like smoke.

"Deh darkness don save, deh darkness defends... deh darkness ATTACKS!" Hellscream could feel a blast of energy burrow into his mind, assaulting what was left of it. He roared out in a mix of anger and pain, his blood lusted vision struggling to see through the plague of pains that now wrapped around his skull.

Red was unsure how long the battle lasted, but he survived long enough for reinforcements to arrive. He could hear Vol'jin call out, he could hear many familiar voices as the Tempest poured in, and many more unfamiliar voices as more and more of the rebellion poured into the room. Once Hellscream was occupied, he stepped back, letting the battle continue without him, it would be hard enough to bring him down, with out an ally masked in darkness getting in the way.

He scooped up his goggles and slipped them back on before he shifted out of the shadows, looking up to see Thrall standing over Garrosh. Of course Wyrnn marched forward...Re'zo smiled wide as Thrall stepped aside, to let Vol'jin speak for the Horde.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, as he turned Taran Tzu was already hurrying past him. Lorewalker Cho stood behind him, a relieved smile on his face. Re'zo gave him a brief smile before he sighed out, glancing back to the historic scene. Garrosh was to be tried?... how civil..it was more then he deserved, but the Pandarens had their way, and it certainly was something to aspire to. He patted Cho's shoulder as he walked past him, now heading out, their victory secure, he had to take some time to reflect. He's been happy as a Shadow Walker, but now knowing its more permanent, struck a cord. Red didn't like being told what he couldn't do, but this was certainly more then he could fight against.

Re'zo sat, shifting himself on a pile of boxes in the Valley of Wisdom. It was really the only place that had not been completely ravaged by the invading rebellion. What was he to do now? The revolution was over, the spark of rebellion of justice had been satisfied. Would Vol'jin still need him? For many years he had defined himself by the work he did, by his belief that this Horde could be great, he felt that after this victory, life would get simpler. His gaze shifted as Viuna Ursaclaw emerged from the Cleft of Shadow and made her way to Blackhoof. The Cenarion Emissary had been standing guard at the Hyjal portal since the revolution began. The Tauren had not been thrown out, nor had the Taunka, and they had made a strong hold in this Valley, to ferry Druids in off the mountain.

Seeing Viuna emerge, Red could see the elated sigh of relief as his strong arms wrapped around her, embracing her in a loving hug. Zul'Re'zo glanced back towards the exit from the Cleft of Shadow, as he watched more of the rebellion filtering out, some helping their injured or fallen comrades out, to seek out the healers. He also so Lo'ek emerge from the Valley of Spirts, her hand linked with Banor Raeli's, he hadn't seen either of them in the depths of the city, but they seemed to make it out alright. Red sighed and inwardly grimaced, now with 'peace time' settling over, everyone was looking to their loved ones, of which now, he had the time to reflect on his lack there of. He was lost in his thoughts for only a few moments when he felt a body lean against the boxes he was sitting on, glancing over, he saw Thrall, hoisting himself up to sit beside the troll.

"You know, you saved my life..." he began, Re'zo made a noise as if about to protest "No, you did. Hellscream stripped the elements, warped them..." he pointed over to Lo'ek "Many of my shamans found it hard to resist, I've yet to talk to one who was able to contain themselves." Re'zo shrugged

"T'wasn't no'ting...ah dinnah even do much to him.."he replied

"No.. but you bought us time, you kept him occupied while reinforcements arrived. You, are a unique individual, and the Horde needs more men like you." Thrall glanced to Re'zo, and the two were silent.

"Lorewalker Cho was able to divulge much of your story to me, the parts he knew at least. I'm sorry for your losses, this must not be an easy time for you. The Zandalari were and are your true family, but we are grateful you remained with us, and I believe you'll find what you need here, with us." Thrall glanced to the exit people were emerging from.

"Take your time, and take what spoils you want, no one will question you, not with this." Thrall reached into his satchel, and pulled out a small metallic disk, the the Frostwolf embossed on it. "If Vol'jin trusts you as much as he had these years, I've got no right to question him." he gripped Red's wrist and place the token into his palm, knowing full well it would end up in the red mess he called hair.

"We are your family, and you have our trust. You have proved yourself an invaluable member of the Horde, more so then many I have known for years." Thrall stood and gave him a nod, then turned back towards the small in the Valley, reminiscing of his old Stronghold.

Red looked at the token, smirking a little to himself, he certainly had been adopted into many families over the years. He sighed out as he pulled a thick braid down and began to untangle it, finding a few thick hairs to tie the disc onto.

As he worked at his hair, adorning himself with his new 'trophy' he could feel a pair of hands slide under his arms and along his thighs. Glancing down, he could see they were blue, and slender, soon another pair of hands slid over his shoulders and the husky feminine voice spoke into his ear.

"Well aren't you quite a piece of work, is what they're all saying true?" Re'zo pulled away and whipped himself around, his hand instinctively going to the knife on his belt. Behind him, he could see a tall, slender Shivarra, her arms slowly recoiled, the lower pair resting on her hips, her upper pair folding over her ample chest.

"What? I wont bite... much..." he murmured with a wicked grin

"Ali'za'bel! I dinna tell chu dem tings tah have cha go seek him out!" fumed a trolless, stomping over to them, a feint purple blush stretching over her nose and cheeks. She glanced and Re'zo, then back to the she-demon.

"Jus... go stand ovah'dere an lemme stort dis out!" she said, shooing the Shivarra away. Re'zo looked at the two of them, a little more confused then he was when those hands were felling him up. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it, but after just finishing a talk with the -warchief- you mind doesn't usually expect things like that.

"Uh... " Red started, but the girl interrupted him,

"E'liah'pes" she said with a warm smile, extending her hand to him. Re'zo took it and gave it a brief shake.

"Ah sorry ah'bout her... she kin beh...lewd..." she continued, still blushing a little.

"I.. dun mind lewd... ah jus wasn't spect'n it..." Red smiled as he sat up a little straighter. E'lia went wide eyed for a moment, then laughed. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad, peace time was certainly a good time to meet women, and for a single bachelor who saved Thrall and had been the right hand of Vol'jin for many years, he certainly was in a position of admiration. Zul'Re'zo shrugged and leaned down to E'lia from his perch atop the supply boxes "So, what cha say chu an meh go git ah drink... Ali'za'bel kin come too."


	11. Chapter 11

Book Sixteen

**Vicissitudes**

Edited for content

Red had taken E'liah by the hand, leading her onward, eager to have himself a victory date, Alizabel, her tall Shivarra companion, followed behind them.

"Cha gonnah love dis place, ah can't beh'lieve cha ain't been tah deh Wyvern's Tail...Gravy gonnah hook us up!" E'liah smirked to herself, wondering just how far this evening might go as they approached the bar.

Emerging from the open door, was Blackhoof, he glowered down to Red through narrowed eyes, encouraging the troll to step aside. In actions that seemed far too gentle for any Tauren, Blackhoof helped Viuna down the stairs, her eyes squeezed shut, her hand over her mouth as if she was about to vomit. Red watched them go, confused, then his gaze fell on the impatient E'liah.

"Ah dunno wut dat's about... but ah sure it beh no'ting..." as they climbed the stairs, a large empty mug rolled towards them, sloshing the rest of it's beer onto the floor. Was there a bar fight going on? Is this some kind of Kor'kron resistance brawl? He looked up, slowly, his mouth went a little agape.

Slapping him hard, E'liah and her demon had stormed out many moments before he emerged from the bar. His brows knitted, wrinkling over his goggles that now sat firmly against his face as he sighed out, slowly turning and making his way down the stairs and out into the evening air of the Valley of Honor. For a few weeks, with these people, he felt the honor surging back into the Horde after Garrosh had robbed it from them so many times. Now, once again, they were falling corrupt to power, and this time it was by their own hand. He shook his head, knowing full well he'd not see them again at his side, working as a team.

He needed to clear his head, perhaps tonight would not be a good night for celebration. He'd already been slapped once, and if he thought he could untangle the mess in the Wyvern's Tail, his night would be ruined anyways. Wandering out, he set himself at the edge of the large pond that took up much of the Valley, set his bags down and reached in, looking for anything to settle his nerves. He drew out a long, slender wooden pipe. He was actually surprised it was still intact after everything he's been through since the last time he used it. Red then reached into his toolbox and pulled out a small flame throwing device to light the bowl and he stuffed the pipe into the crook of his mouth.

Slowly taking a long drag from it while he continued to rummage, he heard someone approaching him, but he ignored it. Certainly it was someone from the wild party in the bar come out to see why he's not joining in, though he was surprised to see Lo'ek's figure plop down beside him. He breathed out slowly through his nose, as to not blow the smoke into her face as she glanced over to his rummaging.

"What are you looking for?" she asked him, half curious, half bored.

"Jus... some'ting dat beh ah'bout time ah git rid of...ah!" Red pulled out a thick clay bottle from the bottom of his bag. The cork in it was black, and it sloshed ominously as he lifted it up, looking it over. "Some of deh Apoth'ah'cary brats in deh Undah'city made dis fo' meh... years ah' go.. had tah git ah few refills since den... but.. not since Pandaria...an now.. ah dun tink ah need it no more.." he hurled it into the pond, it struck a rock and shattered, releasing a foul green liquid and a pickled snake that had been coiled at the bottom of it. Lo'ek wrinkled her nose at the brief assault on her nose as the scent wafted up and away from them.

"...Why would you have -any- Forsaken potion?" she asked him, cautiously. This was a fact about Red that he wasn't too keen to share. Much of him was an open book once you got him talking, but this...

"Ah always jus called it 'Snake Wine' it uh... help'd meh keep mah mind... had ah rough scrape ah few years ah'go... turns out ah jus help'd mah self." he finally turned to look to Lo'ek, seeing her expression, had she too gone into the Wyvern's Tail? He tilted his head to one side, as if trying to look around her.

"Where'd cha mon run off tah? Ah fig'yah'd cha both beh... cha know.. celebrate'n.."he asked, trying to lighten her sour mood. It did not help.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said firmly, turning her face away from his gaze, her hands rolling themselves around slowly, as if they were cold as she was trying to warm them. She was furious, but it was a controlled fury, not like she had been the day they had fought. Red nodded, trails of smoke curling from his nose.

"Victory with ah higher price den weh thought... ah lost ah few good people mah self.." he gestured to the bar, where in someone was crying out 'For the Horde.' "All deh people cha gathered, we gathered...now dat deh deed beh done, dey jus fall back in tah dem own selfish needs...peace dun evah last long... dere always some'ting dat breaks. Ah dun expect dem tah beh soldiers... but wit deh Kor'kron in shambles... instead of stand'n up tah fill deh roll of those who defend deh people... dey let dem selves beh corrupted by dem selves"

Lo'ek looked at Re'zo, as if considering what he had said, before giving him a shrug. Red pulled the pipe from his mouth, breathing out a cloud away from her face before turning back to her.

"Dun act like cha dun care.. ah know cha do... cha got heart Loe'kee, an dat kind ah powah ain't some'ting dat fades... it'll dark'n fer ah time.. but it ain't gonnah fade. We both got our methods, but we got deh same goals.. It has been ah honor tah work wit cha... an ah hope tah continue.. cha need on'ly call on meh, but cha gots mah allegiance. May not sound like much, but dere ain't many dat kin say dat.

Red glanced back to the bar, Viuna was restraining Blackhoof now, the massive bull looked as if he was ready to storm into the place and forcibly break up the debauchery that he had earlier walked into, Gamon was not far off, listening to the young male blood elf whom had left earlier, his old eyes wide in disbelief and disgust.

"Tings gonnah change... but if chu keep cha heart where it beh now... cha kin always count on meh." he said, finally looking back to Lo'ek as Viuna was now struggling to restrain Blackhoof AND Gamon.

"... Do not call me 'Loekee'... and thank you... I will remember that... and you. You've... worked out to be a better influence then I had previously thought. I am sorry for whats happened, I know you trusted them, we all did" she said, nodding back to him. They looked at one another for a moment, Lo'ek could see her own eyes reflected in the flat red discs of the goggles he wore almost constantly now, she didn't ask why, part of Red made him feel that she already knew why, or could guess at the very least.

Re'zo, however, could see the dark rage still within her, bubbling and broiling, her mind focusing on controlling it for both his sake and her own, he turned back to the toolbox in his bag.

"I, uh... tink cha should have dis." Red pulled out what at first, looked like a large, round bomb. Mere second later, a pair of pale, glowing orbs that looked as if they could be eyes rolled from beneath it, followed by a pair of feet that sprouted up , raising it up off the ground a few inches suddenly. He wavered back and forth for a moment before it looked up to the Orcess.

"Dis, beh Harold... he helped meh though ah few dark times meh self..." Lo'ek began to object, Red held his hand up to her.

"Nah gurl, dun cha beh object'n... jus... take'm...hims beh ah good listener.. an if dat dun work.. ah know ah few Apoth'ah'cary brats." he gave her a hopeful smile.

Lo'ek sighed, and looked down to Harold, who obediently stood before her, looking up at her with his blank, yet some how helpful 'eyes'

"I'll keep him for a time, if it would put you at ease." she said, finally giving him a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Book Seventeen &amp; Eighteen

**Elemental Penance**

Part One &amp; Two

With Garrosh imprisoned, Orgrimmar began to go down a different path. Most of the city was alive in celebration for days, the bars and inns a hot spot for activity and revelry. After nearly a week of elation, the festivities continued, Vol'jin began to notice that it was quickly descending from a festival of victory, to a riot of change. In truth, the city had expected something like this to happen, certainly Garrosh had supporters, and they might try to lash out against the new government. It started with them, but soon those elated at the change of power, began to join the riot, feeding the mass of angry people. Others had been lost in the party, their minds seduced into the chaotic, seemingly never ending celebration that came after the victory, and anarchy settled over the city. Vol'jin had lost control, simply by letting those who worked and fought so hard to win back their city. Riots were frequent in the bars, either a group of sympathizers stormed the building, or a crowd of happy revelers descended into raucous debauchery, or something somewhere between the two.

Martial law, sad to say, was the only action that could be taken, order needed to be restored, and Vol'jin had ask Etrigg to do what he needed to do to regain control of Orgrimmar. Baine, Sylvannas, Lor'themar, all of them returned to their own cities to a similar response to Garrosh's downfall. Vol'jin was given lordship over Orgrimmar, and to the very people he trusted and empowered to revolt against the Hellscream Regime, were now slowly destroying the reclaimed city. Intoxicated druids proved to be the most difficult to deal with, shape changing at random, many times changing into a form without fully leaving their previous form. Feather covered bears, and leaf covered moonkins were not uncommon sights in the prison Vol'jin had to quickly construct out of what remained of Garrosh's stronghold.

Re'zo had been called in to help, Vol'jin now reached out to his most loyal companions to aid in the recovery of the city, and pull it from the chaotic anarchy that it's devolved into. Many had already been killed, most of which were those already out of control in a drunken elated rage. Once Re'zo had been called in, he discovered that what he witnessed in the the Wyvern's Tail not more then a week or so ago, had erupted violently, and many of what he had once considered friends were killed. As it was, the doorway was blocked , but if one peeked inside, you could see they were still trying to get the strange mixture of fluids and gore off the walls.

In truth, Re'zo just wanted to relax, he had been working so long for this moment, it was a crime against the fates that he would now have to pick up after everyone who couldn't contain themselves. Vol'jin had asked him to stay in the city limits and given him a small home that was recently carved into one of the cliff faces of the Valley of Spirits. They were once watch posts for the guards, but now, in these times of need, they were bore out by shamans and engineers to give the many 'deputies' a place to sleep when they were not on duty.

It was the end of a very long day for Red, he had dealt with far too many belligerent people, and so few of them willingly would let them selves be detained. More times then not, the only way to get them to restrained was to kill them. Today, in a furious rage over the death of Eldt Orothorn, a brother druid, by the name of Neh Halistic had charged bear formed into an auction house, his bloodrage forced Red and a few of his fellow deputies to put him down. Reason seemed to have been drowned with alcohol, and the goblins were making profit hand over fist in the chaos. Xep Bladevenom, despite the cash the goblin had been raking in selling the rioters their unneeded alcohol, quickly noticed that the city, as a whole, couldn't hold it's liquor and jumped into the fray off the auctioneer's small balcony and helped subdue the raging bear. Later, he denied killing Neh, but said he seemed to have lost one of his blades, and he assumed it might be within the confines of the bear's internal organs, possibly his lower intestine, probably in the colon.

The day had finally come to an end, the moon was rising, and he was able to make his way into the Valley of Spirits. Lighting a small torch he had with him from a brazier, he ascended the stairs, and pushed open the door to his living quarters. The sound that followed was as alarming as it was sharp, the shattering of a glass bottle sent shards at him as the bottle slammed into the door frame, mere inches from his 'manly mojo'. Seconds after that, he felt a cold, wet length of reptile flop onto his foot, which was now surrounded by glass, and he was thankful that troll feet were in fact, quite tough. Moments after the wet lizard hit him, there came a low wailing cry from somewhere in the vicinity of his chair.

"It's not working!" she cried out, he could almost hear the tears of rage rolling over her cheeks

"Why the fel isn't this working?!" Lo'ek cried out again, her dunk hands feeling around for something else to throw. Stepping over the dead snake, Red quickly closed the gap between them, watching her hand slip around one of his Hir'eek fetishes.

"No no no Loe'kee... cha jus put dat down... " he said taking the delicately carved bat idol from her hands and placing it down on a shelf far from her angry fists.

"It's not working Red, why isn't it working?! It kept you sane, kept the voices from your head... I can't go on ignoring them!" Lo'ek roared at him. Red gently thrust the torch into a large lamp and the room illuminated. Being an engineer, he had working electrical lamps, but this would just be easier for now, he always kept the large oil lamp around for guests. Though, many of those guests tended to be less angry and less clothed.

Red could see now that tears had been freely flowing from Lo'ek's eyes for some time, her green cheeks glistened slightly as the light hit them. She wrinkled her nose at him as she narrowed her eyes from the sudden harsh light as she lifted her hand to block it. She was drunk, there laid at least two empty bottles of his snake wine, and a third broken at the door. Red sighed, reaching beside her to pick up the empties, trying not to chuckle.

"It ain't work'n fer two reasons... one, cha may not have deh same voices, in fact, ah sure cha don't.. an two... it ain't deh wine dat helped, dere's stuff ah gots tah add to it..." he lifted up one of the bottles, seeing that the snake inside was still well pickled, and could be used again.

"It beh ah tincture, ah haven't added in tah deeze bottles... haven't needed to..." he stood up, setting the bottles aside and offering the drunk orcess a hand. She sat there and looked at it for a moment, before looking up to him.

"Damn you're tall." she said matter of factly, but making no effort to take his helping hand. She looked up at him for a few moments before Red finally bent down to take her arm. Lo'ek's eyes went wide and the corners of her mouth turned down in a scowling frown.

"Shhame Shhrike!" he slurred out as she lifted her other hand to him, before promptly passing out in a pile. Sighing out, Red released her arm and went to fetch a blanket for his guest.

Hours later, Lo'ek's eyes popped open. Where was she? Her eyes shifted right, then left, then right again. She was in a bed, but doesn't remember ever going to bed. To be honest, she doesn't remember much of anything. She was in a dark room, in a soft bed, and just ahead of her she could see a curtain drawn over the doorway, with the edges glowing from the light beyond. Pulling the blankets off her, she was delighted to see she was still clothed, though her boots were missing. Placing her bare feet on the floor, she groggily shuffled over to the door and lifted the curtain to peer out. Beyond her, she could see a large figure hunched over something, the light she saw was coming from a powerful lamp in front of the man. As she shuffled closer, she could see Red's familiar dreadlocks, and looking over his shoulder, she could see Harold, the little bombling he had gifted to her, on his head while he took an odd looking device to the large foot pads he walked on. Lo'ek mumbled behind him.

"Thirsty..." she murmured, feeling the dryness as she talked. Her lips were chapped, and her throat ached. Red turned slightly, she could see the red glow of his goggles as his eyes made contact with her face, the glow following his gaze as if they were his iris.

"Glad tah see cha ain't try'n tah kill meh now..." he said, almost as an after thought as he lifted a bottle of water from the table and handed it back to her.

Lo'ek was parched, she couldn't remember how long it had been since she got that drunk. Her head throbbed a little as she sipped the water now that she had nearly downed half of the bottle.

"Where the fel did cha take lil Harold? Ah ain't seem him dis filthy beh'fore." Red asked, Lo'ek was silent, just watching him now. Her silence made him put his tools down and turn around on his stool to face her. While sitting, Red was almost as tall as Lo'ek was, and they were able to look at one another for a few moments.

"Deh wine dinnah work cause ah dinnah fortify it." he stated

"An, ah ain't sure dat it' gonnah work deh same on chu.. ah tink cha might have got different voices." he said as he stood up, walking past her to a large bookshelf. Among the books, were large scrolls, rolled up and tucked in and among the wide varieties of books ranging from 'Paragon of the Loa' to 'How to Raise your Pygmy Goat'. Pulling out a large scroll, Red made his way back and turned off the lamp over Harold, and set the parchment down on a table, before hitting a button on the far wall. Sparks flew out of it, but a group of lights slowly faded on over the table. Unrolling the scroll, Lo'ek saw a large wheel, broken into twelve equal pieces. Red pulled the stool from his workbench over, and set it in front of Lo'ek, before going around to the other side, standing over the unrolled parchment, he took in a deep breath.

"Ah done some read'n while cha been asleep. Ah tink ah know what might beh go'n on wit cha, an ah might beh able tah help. Dis, beh deh Yak K'in, deh troll calendar... now ah know cha ain't beh ah troll, no one beh perfect, an cause of dat, cha people ain't been confined by it's cycles." Red glanced up at Lo'ek, who was still looking down at the detailed artwork in each section of the circle.

"Were cha born in deh season of deh Deh.." he had to stop an think about it, correcting himself "Wint'ah? Were cha born in wint'ah?" he asked. Lo'ek slowly nodded

"January, yes" she mumbled, leaning forward to see the three slices of circle Red was running his finger along, before resting on one with what looked like a group of skulls stacked on top of one another, the top skull seemed to be wearing some kind of ear rings, despite the lack of ears. Red nodded to her, tapping the slice

"Rest'n Bwon'samdi.. deh Season of deh Dead beh closing, deh Keep'ah of deh Dead beh close'n deh gates, an it beh deh last chance fer deh spirits for ah whole nudder year." Red slid his finger from that slice, strait across to another slice, who looked as if it had an enormous cat squeezed into the nearly triangular shape

"Deh Month of Shir'val'lah" Red said, glancing up at her knowingly. Lo'ek raised her head, looking back at him, a blank expression of annoyance and curiosity intermingled in her pale yellow eyes, as she raised a brow.

"And that means what, exaclty?" she asked, now leaning on the table, resting her head in her hand. Red sighed and gave the parchment a tug to force her to lift her arm off it.

"Rest'n Bwon'samdi an deh Tiger Shir'val'lah.. one beh desperate spirits, seek'n new life tah engorge dem selves on before dey beh locked back in deh World of deh Dead, and deh Tiger God, hungry fo' battle an boast'n hims pride?"By now, Red knew that Lo'ek knew nothing of troll lore and least of all their horoscopes, Red sighed again.

"Ah right.. Deh Season of deh Dead, wint'ah... on deh troll calendar, it beh deh worst time tah have ah child come in tah deh world." Red could see the annoyance in Lo'ek's face rising

"Cha beh ah Orc, our rule dun apply tah chu.. an it ain't rare fer children tah beh born in deh Season of deh Dead.. jus discouraged. Now, if cha gonnah have ah child in dat season, cha wants it when Bwon'samdi beh Rise'n.. or when he beh Open'n deh Gates. In dat time, deh spirits beh free tah intah mingle wit deh world, if reincar'nation gonnah happen, it gonnah happen in dis season. Now, Rest'n Bwon'samdi, cha have deh gates closed, and he's go'n back to deh land of deh dead. Now deh spirits tah want tah beh reborn beh get'n desperate. Dis also beh when deh Tiger is able tah receive dem, deeze spirits beh strong, and got ah mighty fight in dem." Red shifted in his seat, holping to draw Lo'ek's eye out to a thinner, outer ring.

"Shir'val'lah beh enter'n deh Time of deh Ancestors, an exit'n deh Time of deh Primals, but deh spirit beh strong an deh tiger beh fierce..." Red looked back to Lo'ek who was still not following him, Red wrinkled his nose.

"Tah beh blunt, cha shouldn't beh ah shaman. Cha never should ah been. Deh fact dat cha are makes cha ah target to whatevah spirit cha baby self might ah picked up." Red leaned forward, eyeing Lo'ek with his glowing red goggles

"Deh voices cha hear'n beh cha own. Cha own self an ah desperate spirit look'n tah beh reborn. In cha heart, cha beh brash an powerful, Shir'val'lah saw tah dat, but cha got a hitch'hiker in cha soul as well.. an no amount of potion is gonnah fix dat." Red stated more bluntly before he sat down. Lo'ek blinked at him, she could feel the anger building inside of her, how dare he say she shouldn't have been born! Her eyes narrowed as her face began to fix itself up to tear him a new hole, somewhere that would be totally unuseful, like a n arm or something, but Red interrupted her rage.

"But, dat dun mean ah can't help cha... if dis is wut beh go'n on, we kin fix it. Cha angered deh elements, an cha know chu gottah pay penance fer dat." he said. Lo'ek wrinkled her nose again and sat down angerly, her plush backside thudding into the stool.

"Beh for deh elements, weh kin certainly ask deh Loa fer dere aid... Bwon'samdi listens tah no one, but Shir'val'lah's shrine still exists, even if hims priests no longer honor him." finally, Red pulled up a chair and sat down, looking over the unrolled parchment at Lo'ek.

"You want me, an Orc, to go ask a Troll god for help controlling my elements?" she asked skeptically

"No!" corrected Red, with nearly too sharp of a tongue

"I want chu, an Orc, tah go ask ah Troll God fer guidance on controlling THE elements.. dey ain't yours... an deh soon'ah cha realize dat, deh easier it gonnah beh. Shir'val'lah beh ah kill'ah an ah fight'ah... he loves blood nearly as much as Hakkar... he does not concern himself wit deh elements, but Bwon'samdi doesn't concern himself wit life. If chu want help, he beh deh only one who can help cha git on deh right path." Red folded his arms, watching her. Lo'ek looked back in rage at first, but soon, that subsided into a humble understanding. She had her pride, so she'd say nothing, but she knew Red understood that... or he was sleeping...she looked out the window, she had gotten here some time after noon, and Red had come home after the sun had gone down. Now, the sun was an hour or so away from coming up, he hadn't slept at all.

Ti'tra leaned against her folded arms as they pressed into the short table. Her legs folded beneath herself as she looked over the other patrons seated

"So, I know you guys travel with Re'zo the Red... whats he like?" Ti'tra's accent was non existent, she had a perfect grasp of the orcish language. Vizier Soilhoof knitted his brow, his curiosity more focused on this odd fact rather then her question.

"He's... a troll.. what else is there to know?" burbled Krix Coffincrush as he drank the beer she had bought them all, his voice echoing in the large mug.

"Well I know that... what... kind of guy is he? Is he mean? Is he nice? What's his favorite color? How long as he been your friend? Is he really blind like everyone says? What kind of girls does he like?" Ti'tra asked, blushing a little. Krix set down his mug, a brow quirked.

"Red's blind? I dunno.. is he?" Krix glanced to Vizier who sighed, and nodded down to the goblin, who looked back to the young trolless.

"Well there you are then, he's blind." Krix said with a satisfied smugness. The voidwalker churning in the shadows behind him looked up.

"...It's more complicated then that-" the voidwalker started to say, but Krix cut him off

"Listen Gorestorm, you just sit there and mind your own business, we're talking to this nice troll lady who bought us beer. I'm certain she didn't come here to talk to my demon." Krix said with a glare.

"Sir, my name is-" the voidwalker began again, Krix once again cutting him off

"You're name's gonna be 'Getmeoutofthisjar' if you don't shut up!" Krix snapped, turning back to Ti'tra who was wide eyed, as his hand slipped back into the handle of his mug.

"Red's.. nice I suppose.. in his own way... and yeah he likes all kinds of girls. I'm not sure if he even has a type." added Tyvia Viael as she quaffed at her own beer. It wasn't a contest, but the young blood elf was trying to make it one. She was drink for drink against Krix, who wasn't paying much attention to the world as a whole, just enjoying the free drink as the trolless plugged them for information.

"I'm certain Red did not intend for us to sit in this bar and get drunk." sighed Vizier glancing from Krix to Tyvia, neither of which seemed to care.

"Red asked us to keep the place under control while he was away in Stranglethorn." Vizier said, trying to make the others see reason.

"What better place to keep an eye on trouble then where trouble begins?" asked Krix, glancing to Vizier, who just rubbed at his temples Ti'tra looked at the three of them, unsure if she had gotten the information she wanted or not. Vizier finally looked up to her, letting the goblin and elf continue to drink their free beer. Gravy was paying little attention to the few patrons in the bar, he had been busy cleaning for weeks. He had abandoned the Wyvern's Tail just before things got really messy. No one blamed him of course, but now he had to clean up, and he was pushing a mop over some indescribable stain on the wood floor. Tyvia had been watching him, her brows knitted as she tried to imagine what happened in this place. She had hear stories of course, and no two stories were alike. Rumors spread around Orgrimmar like a plague, everyone knew something went down. Between the damages and the unnatural stains on the walls, for all anyone knew, all the rumors were true. Gravy looked up from his cleaning and nodded to Tyvia, then glanced to Krix.

"Deh fel mon, ah jus try'n tah clean up in here, wut chu got go'n on all ov'ah chas?!" he cried out, pulling out a well used rag from his back pocket and looking at it, quickly realizing it was far too small. Krix knitted his brows and looked down to himself

"oh.. Oh! This? This is just blood." Krix said matter-of-factly.

"Ah kin see dat mon, who's? An why?" Gravy grumbled out, tucking his rag away once he saw that it was dried and stained and not actual fluid.

"Uh... " Krix had to think a moment"

"There was some druid in the Auction House... I mean, he was under control, but.." Kris grinned and shrugged. Ti'tra's face fell as her and Gravy exchanged a glance, then she looked back to Vizier expectantly.

"Re'zo has had an interesting life, from what I've heard of it. I wouldn't say he's 'mean' or 'nice' but he certainly is determined. Once he hooks his mind in something, he'll do what it takes." said Vizier

"I'm not sure what his favorite color is, but if I had to guess, it would be red." he added with a shrug

Zul'Gurub.

Red snorted as he folded his arms, it had been years.. decades since he'd set foot in Zul'Gurub. It was mostly abandoned, there were a few troll squatters here and there, but they scattered when he and Lo'ek had made their way into the ancient temple complex. They stood, side by side, a pile of rubble in front of them, Lo'ek looked to Red.

"Any other bight ideas?" she asked, her jaw set is frustration. Red just looked at the piles of ruined temple, slowly looking from the floor, up to where there should have been a staircase and another temple.

" Shir'val'lah's temple beh gone?..." his face fell as he began to think, his brows furrowing over his glowing goggles.

"Thek'al... " he looked up from his thoughts and glanced around the rubble before climbing up onto a large chunk of what used to be the apex of a temple before setting his bag down.

"Weh need tah find deh grave of High Priest Thek'al..." Red muttered as he began to rummage through his bags Lo'ek scoffed and turned away from Red as he hunkered down as he searched. Now that she was sober, how could she have thought this was a good idea? She could handle this just like she's handled everything in her life, by her self. What was she thinking going to Red and listening to him go on about the Loa.

The troll religion was confusing and never the same from tribe to tribe. Zul Re'zo had been brought up by the Zandalari, even though his blood lineage might place him more in the Gurubashi branch of the family tree. It was hard to tell, there were no surviving records of who his parents were or what tribe he actually came from. Due to that, his particular following and belief system of the Loa is unique among trolls, but gaining popularity. Re'zo had spoken to Vol'jin at great lengths and the Warchief openly accepts Zul Re'zo's merging view of the many Loa.

Re'zo unrolled his calendar again, letting the disk shape lay flat on the rock he hunched on as he muttered to himself, rolling a collection of bones in his hand, his other hand stroking his chin while in thought. Lo'ek stood back and watched, inpatient, irritated, and a little hung over.

"Well? Shirvallah isn't here anymore. Looks like this temple was demolished with the Cataclysm." she said, wishing he'd hurry up. Re'zo nodded, but said nothing. Pulling his hand from his chin, he reached into his bag and pulled out an old tattered book before throwing the bones down, one of them carved into a six sided die. He opened the book and began to flip from page to page.

"What are you doing? This isn't going to work the way you wanted, can we just go?" Lo'ek snapped, she was convinced it wasn't going to work anyways, what would a troll Loa want with an orc? Red said nothing to her as he resumed his muttering as he read through the book. Moments later, the tattered book slapped shut as Re'zo stood up and glanced to Lo'ek wo was now leaning against a tree, arms folded, one brow raised.

"Bwon'samdi says you're soul is his." Red said flatly. Lo'ek just blinked.

"Some troll Loa says my soul belongs to him?" she said almost scoffing at the thought of it, Re'zo bent down to roll up his calendar.

"It works like dis, Shir'val'lah ain't got no worshipers... Thek'al was deh last priest to pay homage to deh Loa. Hims was killed beh'fore he could pass on hims mantle. Course, Shir'val'lah gots worshipers, but dere ain't ah leader, dere ain't ah high priest.. much like Hir'eek." Red shrugged, he made no secret of the fact that he considered himself to be a priest of Hir'eek, but he'd hardly come back to Zul'Gurub and rebuilt her temples and taken his place as the Voice of the Loa.

"So, because Shir'val'lah ain't got ah proper follow'n, dem who worship him, just pay homage tah Bwon'samdi." Red finished.

"So, that means what for me? Bwon'samdi is some kind of God of the Dead, isn't he?" Lo'ek asked, watching Red pack his things, he nodded to her

"So my soul belongs to the god of the dead. Great." Lo'ek muttered, rolling her eyes

"And this helps me how?" she asked as Red hopped off the rubble to stand beside her.

"Well." he said, with a small smirk.

"hims helped us beh'fore. An by 'us' ah mean deh Darkspeah" Red said, making his way past Lo'ek, on his way out of the ruined temple.

"So... what?" grumbled Lo'ek, watcihng him pass

"So, we gots some people tah talk to...Bwon'samdi beh deh patron Loa of deh Darkspeah now." he said as he lead the way out of the Zul'Gurub complex.

Ne'Kali's brow wrinkled as the orcess walked towards her, an enormous troll behind her. She shielded her eyes from the sun's glare to better recognize the two, with no real avail.

"Kin ah help cha two?" she asked, looking the two over. The enormous troll stepped around the orcess as she glared up at him.

"Well... cha deh Shaman trainer, yah?" he asked, she nodded slowly, convinced neither of these two were novices at anything. Red bit his lip, thinking for a moment.

"Ah need tah talk tah Bwon'samdi... do cha know anyone who kin help meh?" he asked, Ne'Kali quirked a brow, unable to read his face due to the eerie glow of his goggles hiding his eyes.

"Af'tah Vol'jin got him tah join our fight, ain't no one talked to Bwon'samdi... we built him ah shrine here doh... maybe cha kin make him ah offering?" she suggested with a shrug.

"But why come tah meh?" she aked. Red sighed as he thought, glancing back to Lo'ek who had set her jaw and glaring daggers at him still.

"Well.. ah need help get'n in touch wit deh elements... an.. deh elements dun want tah speak tah us... her.." Red glanced to Lo'ek, she looked ready to strangle him for saying such things to a -stranger-, her lips were already curling back and revealing the true length of her stout tusks.

"Loekee?" a voice drifted over from behind her, Lo'ek whiped herself around, the rage in her eyes now being focused on

"Zi'Cali?" Lo'ek said, her face instantly softening, her rage faultering but still bubbling fiercely. Zi'Cali looked up her Red and her eyes went wide.

"Zul Re'zo? Whut brings cha here?" Zi'Cali said almost reverently. Ne'Kali responded in kind.

"You're Zul Re'zo?! I'm sorreh, ah dinnah mean tah sound rude beh'fore..." Red quirked his brow and blinked, not that anyone saw.

"No no, cha ain't beeh rude... tink no'ting of it mah gurl." he said, a little confused. Ne'Kali blushed as she turned back to work with her students. Red turned back to Lo'ek and Zi'Cali who had already fallen deep into conversations, taking a few steps away from Re'zo.

"Cha done good gurl, Zul Re'zo beh ah good catch" Zi'Cali grinned and nudged her old friend.

"What? no. I'm not with him, he's a friend and he's helping me." Lo'ek responded, her once stoic face of rage now melting away as Zi'Cali's presence seemed to change her completely. Red walked over

"Ah dun mean tah interrupt... but maybe cha kin help us.. Zi'Cali was is?" he asked. Zi'Cali giggled a little, and gave him a nod

"Loe'kee... been have'n some problems wit deh elements.. an ah thought if ah helped her tah appeal tah her Loa, den maybe dem could help... but Shir'val'lah.. ain't got ah temple any more... so hims spirit beh Bwon'samdi's..." Red said, looking to Lo'ek again, now in the presence of her friend. Instead of enraged, she looked deflated, not depressed, but at a loss of hope. Zi'Cali frowned a little, but nodded a little.

"Mos of deh Echo Isles now follow Bwon'samdi..." she glanced behind her to a rocky island to the south west.

"Aftah deh Zalazane in'cedent, deh island where Bwon'samdi claimed his soul, became his shrine, weh all take ah offer'n of blood tah him sometimes... ah kin try tah call on hims... ah kindah beh one of deh Bwon'samdi Priestesses" Zi'Cali shrugged, Lo'ek just smirked at her. Zi'Cali's expression changed as she saw her friend smirk at her new title.

"Oh Loekee, chu an Shir'val'lah would beh so good together, ah certain ah kin help chas" she said with a nod

Lo'ek spent the rest of that day with her old friend Zi'Cali, they talked and caught up with everything from the last time they had seen one another, when that was, Red couldn't guess. Lo'ek needed this, she needed something to take the edge off of her, she'd been going at full throttle for far too long. Red, had gone back to the modest tree house he had in Echo Isles. It had been months since he came 'home' having spent much of his time out in the Zouchin Providence of Pandaria. Much of his home was covered in a thin layer of dust, though the open windows helped to keep it from getting too terribly bad. He shooed off a parrot who was perched on a chair and pulled out a few draws of a cabinet, taking a few more supplies for their communion.

As the day faded into twilight, Red made his way back down to where he left Lo'ek and Zi'Cali, both were smiling. Well, Zi'Cali was smiling, and Lo'ek was doing the best she could, given the circumstances and eating some kind of food on sticks. They waved him down as he approached, slowly getting to their feet just as he arrived beside them.

"Cha ladies ready den?" he asked, Lo'ek nodded, and looked to Zi'Cali who looked north, as if trying to look over something

"Looks like deh Nag'ah ain't too active now, shouldn't beh ah problem." she responded beaming up at Re'zo. As they walked, Red was trying to wrap his head around why the local Darkspear were treating him like some important dignitary. As they were crossing over the bridge to the island temple, it dawned on him that maybe he was. Depending on what was said, and who said it, the name of Zul Re'zo could actually carry weight. The thought made him chuckle a little, not that the ladies noticed, being still engrossed in their own discussions of what needed to be done once they got Bwon'samdi's attention. Vol'jin had made him a Zul after all, and had probably talked about him once or twice. In truth, he may never know the whole story about him here once he's taken a less active role, and taken a vacation. How his mind wandered at that idea, it had been so long since he didn't have a duty or a mission to perform. To take time off, with a pretty woman of course, would be just on the horizon once Orgrimmar settled down.

Wasting no time, Zi'Cali set to work, setting out her own little totems and trinkets around the alter, turning them all just so as to aline everything properly. Kneeling down, she began to mutter and chant under her breath, her eyes blinking and twitching rapidly. Lo'ek crouched beside her, Red stood a few steps back, passively observing the process. Each priest channels their Loa differently, though many paths are similar. Zi'Cali's mutterings continued for what seemed nearly a half hour, both Lo'ek and Red remained silent, letting her channel and cast the spells she needed. The bones she had laid in the circle trembled briefly, emitting a feint purple glow for only a few seconds before they fell still again. Zi'Cali opened her eyes and turned slowly to Lo'ek.

"So, Bwon'samdi welcomes cha soul, he ain't got many orcs, but fer now, cha soul is yours." Zi'Cali said, Lo'ek shot a glare to Re'zo before she started rounding on him

"You said that-" he began, but Zi'Cali interrupted

"Zul Re'zo spoke truth, cha soul IS his, once cha die... cha should considah it an honor that hims beh will'n tah take ah orc at all" Zi'Cali stated, Lo'ek harrumphed, folding her arms over her chest

"Well, what else? Can I speak to the elements again?" she asked, frustration settling back into her mind set. Before she had even finished the sentence, the small bone pile trembled again, and slowly began to catch fire. The flicker of light caught Lo'ek's eye and she glanced over to it, slowly watching the bones become engulfed in the fire as they began to disintegrate into ash. Red simply watched, his role in all this seeming to have been fulfilled, he could leave, of course, but, he'd never seen a ritual like this before.

The fire grew, and below it, it seemed to widen and grow what was to become shoulders. The elemental rose from the ashen bones of the sacrifice Zi'Cali had placed for the ceremony and slowly glanced around. It was small, as elementals go, but it was a small sacrifice.

"What?" it grumbled, glancing from Zi'Cali to Lo'ek. His gaze lingered on the orc for some time, his burning eyes narrowing, before turning to Re'zo.

"Two priests and... her. Well, what do you want?" he rumbled, his voice was strange, sounding much like a backdraft as the air passed through his fiery lungs. Red nudged Lo'ek, her set jaw loosening from it's angry set position.

"...m'sorry... I.. need to communicate with the elements again." she stated, looking a little embarassed.

"That's it?" the elemental rumbled

"You use me and my kind like an ape uses a rock and all you have to say is 'sorry'?! I came here as a favor to the Loa, for an individual who sought out the aid of the Elements. I had no idea it would be you." the fire turned to Zi'Cali

"I'm done here, send me back." it rumbled.

"No wait!" Red had stepped forward, coming into the conversation at last, the fire turned slowly to look him over. The fire nodded to him, as if recognizing him from a picture he once saw some where.

"Yes?" it asked, folding his thick flaming arms and shifting his shoulders. Red glanced to Lo'ek who had a sneer crawling over her lips, then looked back to the fire.

"Lo'ek wants tah make amends... wut can she do?" Red asked, taking another few steps towards the elemental, now on Zi'Cali's other side. The elemental smoldered for a moment, considering the question.

"We. Are. Not. Slaves." it began, taking great care to restrain his rage and to say each word separately and clearly, with a defined sharp point to each.

"Too long have we been treated as such under Hellscream, the elemental planes are in shambles, the Firelands worse then most! Ragnaros's corruption is slain and gone, we've had to deal with the Ordos Cult, and then the Dark Shamans ripped us from our homes and enslaved us, with no care of what happened once we were exhausted." the fire snarled.

"If she wants Us, she has to make Us want her."


	13. Chapter 13

Book Nineteen

**Forgotten Gods**

"_To many misinformed people, the bat is a symbol of death, but we all must try to embrace the positive side of Hir'eek and his kind. Bats typically live in deep underground caves, which symbolically is the belly of the Earthmother, and from these womb-like caves they emerge each evening at dusk - reborn. To trolls, the bat does not signify actual or physical death, but more the death of old fears, old ideas or the old ways of doing things that no longer serve them. Hir'eek is often the leader of change and evolution into the ever changing world. By learning from the bat you can fly through any darkness into the light, be transformed, reborn and free._"

~Tendergrass 'Vizier' Soilhoof: an excerpt from "Religion of the Trolls of Azeroth; Gods and Loa"

"_The Month the Bat,_ (known to the rest of Azeroth as March)**_:_**_Hir'eek is a lover of secrets and keeper of the skies. His month is one of quiet whispers and windy nights. Hir'eek delights in in stories, and it is traditional in the month of the Bat to hold story circles and to exchange gossip. Hir'eek attacks with deadly precision, and it is the Bat riders that are honored in this month.__ (The bat rider is a tradition that stems from early troll history, and has been a continuing title and rank of honor for thousands of years. The bat riders appear to be one of the most respected groups of warriors among the jungle trolls.)__Children born this month are encouraged to take flight upon the bats to protect their homes and villages when they come of age. Whelps born in this month tend to be secretive and quiet but wise. _

_Colors associated with the Loa__:__ Orange and Red are the colors most often worn in this month and are worn by the followers of Hir'eek._

_Good Luck:__It is good luck to kill birds, to find red stones, to sleep in a cave in this month. _

_Bad Luck:__It is bad luck to give away a secret, to break a bargain, to break pottery in this month._

_Auspicious Sacrifice this Month:__Wings of birds and the ears of enemies_"

~Yak K'in The Year Cycle of the Loa and Calendar; Scroll Eleven

Red awoke, he had fallen asleep with his goggles on again, and now he'd have a headache all morning. He rolled out of bed and found his kilt piled somewhere on the floor, wrapped it around himself and tightened his belt to secure it. No going back now, he was here, if any second thoughts popped up now, he'd just have to ignore them. He opened the door and crouched to get under the door frame, before wandering down stairs to the bar. Nixxrax Fillamug glanced at him, as the bartender, he seemed to be the only one in this place who was awake at this hour, besides Red. The goblin nodded to him

"You needing breakfast?" he asked, one hand holding a mug, while the other hand polished it with a rag, like bartenders do. Red noticed that the rag was hardly clean, and just seemed to be smearing the dirt and grime around the mug.

"Cha.. wut cha got?.." Re'zo asked, pulling up one of the small chairs

"Nothing. Cook's not awake yet. Else I'd not be here." said the bartender, before he began to look around under the bar.

"Uh. I've got some nuts." the goblin said flatly. Re'zo looked at him, the glow in his goggles ruing the deadpan look he was giving the bartender, who soon grinned.

"Yeah ah bet cha got a sausage too." Red responded just as flatly

"That ain't gonna work on you, is it big guy?" he chuckled to himself, turning around to check a few barrels.

"You fine with fruit?" he finally asked, turning back around with something that looked like a bunch of bananas, and a mango. Re'zo knew there would be some other innuendo if he took the bananas, so he got up and took the mango from the goblin, eyeing down at him. The little goblin just grinned, hanging the banana bunch up on a hook.

"You be careful out there, this time of night, all kinds of things out in the jungle." he said, a little more seriously as Red turned to walk out.

"Cha mon, dun cha worry bout meh, ah beh home in deh darkness." he said as he wandered out into the rest of the city.

Booty Bay was spread out before him, he glanced up along the eastern cliff face, the Cataclysm had done a number on the place, and he could see that the place was slowly rebuilding. The small building the Dawntusk met in was long gone, but so was most of his history. He took another bite of his fruit as he climbed down the raised platforms that served as the floor of the city. Vim was hanging beneath them, the back half of a crockolisk floating in the water under his head, much of his fur was now matted with blood.

"Well ah see chu've eaten" he mumbled, tugging at his saddle and encouraging him to drop off his perch. Once he released, Red swung himself onto his back before he hit the water's serface and began to beat his wings, carrying his master up into the night.

Seina grumbled, pursing her lips to blow a strand of hair from her face. As if this day couldn't get any worse. It's not like she disliked the rain, but rain is suppose to fall at a steady rate, it's predictable. In the dense jungles of the Stranglethorn, the vegetation was so thick that the rain drops had a longer path to take before hitting the ground. Which meant randomly, she'd get a fat drop down the back of her robes, or in her ear. Her hoof slipped on a piece of crumbling ruin, and she quickly threw out her hands to regain her balance as her dainty hooves helped shift her weight into a better position to continue to scale the large pillar.

She could see up that hill there was a long lost wing of this temple structure. It looked like most of Zul'Gurub itself had been looted many times, and even more recently since the Zandalari involvement. With the rediscovery of Pandaria, the Zandalari had mobilized, taking much of the Gurubashi and Amani with them on their massive battleships. Zul'Gurub was empty once again, and whatever had been left, seems to have been taken. However, the Holy Order of the Light has grown increasingly interested in the lore and worship of this new world. Much of their time was spent rebuilding and settling, but now, they have the time and interest to invest the energy to learn all they can.

What she hoped, was that these ruined parts of the temple might still have some kind of item or relic, something they could study and make connections with. The Troll Pantheon was so strange, each tribe had it's own spirits or 'Loa' to look to. You'd never find an Ice Troll of the north worshiping a Forest Troll's Loa, and vice versa. Seina was thankful she was here though, the Stranglethorn was about as far away as she could get from her Order, and she needed her space.

"Of all zee people.. and zee races... he had to vind himself ah Vorgen bitch.." she muttered to herself as she scrambled over another pile of broken bricks.

"How could he give zhis up?!" she snorted under her breath, actually taking the time to stop her progress to gesture to herself. In truth, Seina was a very attractive woman. She wondered now, comparing herself to the worgen bitch in question, weather he, her now ex-boyfriend, preferred he narrower women. She wasn't fat, she knew she wasn't... but she was curvaceous, very curvaceous. An ancient tribe might have looked to her as a fertility goddess, wide hips and an ample bust were highly sought after traits in a mate. She rolled her eyes, even at this end of the earth she couldn't clear her mind of the jerk.

Seina took the last few steps up the ramped walkway, and looming before her, was the bat totem of Hir'eek. She took a moment to let herself be satisfied that not everything -had- been looted. Certainly if this would have been taken if anyone cared to go though the trouble of getting it. As she approached it, she could see that much of the darkness here was not caused by the encroaching night, but from the swarms of bats that still inhabited this shrine. Seina was awestruck, slowly, a smile curled over her plush lips as she drew in another satisfied breath. It was then she noticed the candles, set here and there, with no real semblance of order, all alight with a vibrant purple flame.

Her eyes darted this way and that, had she missed something? Was someone here? She pulled the mace from her belt, hefting it's weight with one hand. She stood ready, waiting, expecting... moments became minutes and she slowly lowered her mace when nothing appeared but more bats. She forgot how heavy this thing was, and now her arm was sore from holding it aloft so long, and from holding her muscles so tense. She set it down next to the enormous totem of Hir'eek, and began to wander though the little complex.

From what she could see, there were three large totems, this giant one in the center, and two against the back wall, she could see the tops of them thought the various plants and ruined architecture.

As she made her way to the eastern totem, from the corner of her eye, the vibrant purple glow burst into a brighter, more intense violet, an she turned to look to the western totem. Kneeling before it was a figure, who was now looking over his shoulder, his bright red eyes staring at her, she screamed.

Once her breath had run out, she could no longer see the figure, it had looked as if he had just vanished. The ominous purple glow remained, the small candles flickering their light gently, but the figure was no where to be seen. She had seen it, hadn't she? It was a dark mass, with round red eyes, that glowed. Her mind raced, it must be some kind of demon, yes, something from the Burning Legion looking to use the power here to regain it's strength, that must be it. Her jaw set, as she nodded to herself. Relics or not, she now knew what she had to do, purge this demon. She had balled a fist and gently dropped it into her other hand, as if cementing her decision, when there was a gentle tap on her shoulder.

Before she could turn, she could feel something behind her leaning down, it's large hand on her shoulder, and in very clear orcish, it said

"If cha gonnah beh here gurl, kin cha at least not beh scream'n so much? Ah beh ah littah busy...ah dun wannah hurt chas, but ah can if cha won't give meh mah peace." he said. There was no malice in that voice, or maybe this particular demon had no idea how to convey malice. She might only get one shot at this, she narrowed her eyes and spun around to face him, her balled fist now opening, revealing a ball of light that spiraled out and landed on the tall creature's chest, it staggered back as she ran towards her mace. She could hear the creature groan out, she smiled to herself, he'd soon feel her Penance again.

Suddenly, she was halted, her glowing eyes widened as she began to fall forward, her top heavy body betraying her. Before she hit the ground, she was caught, and held. Her eyes soon refocused and saw the mass of tendrils wrapped around her ankles, the others forming a pillow in front of her to stop her from breaking her face. She cursed herself, she wasn't fast enough, and now this demon is going to have his way with her. The tall figure staggered towards her for a moment, before regaining his step as he faded into a clearer shape with each progression towards her. Soon, all she could see was the hem of a robe or a kilt, the tendrils began to loosen, letting her turn her head.

"A Troll?" she asked up to him, obvious a little surprised.. though she's not sure why, this -is- a troll temple after all. Red crouched down, letting the tendrils keep a hold on her

"Cha know Orcish?... dis gonnah make stuff easier" he said with a sigh, waving a hand and withdrawing the tendrils back into the shadows, leaving Seina on the ground, Red stood up.

"Ah just asked tah beh left in peace." he said with a sigh, a small reluctant smile on his face. He almost looked disappointed in her

"You... I..." she started, before she regained her cognitive functions, feeling herself blush at his words and at his non threatening gaze

"I did not mean to attack you, I zhought you were a demon.." she finally blurted out as she get to her feet. Red's brows quirked

"Do ah really look all dat demonic to chas?... ah ain't even done any'thing to chas but ask cha nice tah not beh scream'n so much.." in truth, he was trying to look more offended then he actually was, hoping to just embarrass the girl enough to encourage her to leave.

"No... you look like a troll... a very toll troll" she said looking up at him, even though she was standing

"What is it zat you are doing here? Zhere is no von else here" she asked

"I beh look'n tah talk tah Hir'eek... wut are chu do'n here?.. " he looked her over, taking in her curves for the first time

"It been ah long while since ah seen ah Draenei..." his view lingered on her for a few moments, just long enough for her blush to return.

"I.. uh.. came here to.. zee if zhere was any lost relics of your kind here... ve are very interested in zee Azerothian religions... Trolls have had zuch ah large following among us." she said, smiling a little at him, trying to regain his trust. Red quirked his brow again, his goggles glinted as he turned his head from her to go back to the alter he was working at.

"Cha free tah stay and look ah round... jus dun interrupt meh... ah won't beh long." he said, before kneeling at a small cauldron, encircled with candles. Taking the large dagger from the sheath at his hip, he began to draw smooth curved lines, forming a circle around the bubbling pot.

"Vhat are you-" she asked, but was cut off

"Shh... ah'll talk to cha all night once ah beh done gurl.." he quipped back to her, she blushed a little at the suggestion that they'd talk all night, and she soon found a crumbling pillar to take a seat on and watch him. Getting a first hand look at troll worship, her sisters would be so envious!

The circle he had carved into the rock glowed faintly before it blinked out, and the fire beneath the cauldron burst into a dull white light. Reaching into a satchel that hung off his belt, he pulled out a skull, and dropped it into the cauldron, and at once it began to boil and bubble over. Seina could hear voices, most of them in a language she couldn't understand, she assumed it was Zandali. The bubbling cauldron then erupted, sending the mixture into the air, and seemingly to evaporate on the way down, because as the troll stood, she could not see any of it getting onto him as he approached the western totem.

Placing his hands on the totem, Red slowly began to pull them back, and with them, a screech that started bestial, then masculine, then feminine. Red took a few steps back, watching the totem that now shrieked again, its shadows seeming to warp around it.

"Where?! Where beh Jek'lik?!" It demanded

"Cha priestess, Jek'lik been dead for some time... cha have her skull now as proof" he said, still watching the totem, which was silent for a few moments.

"And wit dem remains, cha summoned me as such?" it said in a feminine voice, the shadows once again warping around the totem.

"Cha ain't got ah priest, cha temple beh ruined, people look tah cha, but dere beh no one worship'n cha... world's done gone though lots ah change.. and dere ain't no one look'n tah Hir'eek fer thanks or guidance..." he said as he took off his goggles, letting them dangle from one hand.

"An ah offer tah take up deh mantle." he said, opening his eyes to the darkness, seeing clearly in the dim light that the purple flames had created.

Slowly, Hir'eek pulled herself from the totem. With the skull of the last priestess sacrificed to her, the body she would take would have to be female. She looked much like a troll, her ears were larger, her tusks looked more like fangs, and her nose was upturned a little. Not enough to be ugly, but just to suggest she had her face against a window too long. She rolled her shoulders, pulling out one arm then the other, both of which were massive, harpy-like wings, but in lieu of feathers, she had the thick, leathery wings of a bat, each of her fingers thinned out and elongated to support the flaps of skin. As she stepped out of the totem completely, Red could see the talons that gripped at the ground awkwardly. This was a creature meant for the air, or to be hanging upside down from a ceiling.

"You, wish tah beh mah high priest?" Hir'eek asked in Zandali

, giving him a curious, yet suspicious look, then her eyes darted to Seina

"What's she doing here?" she snapped, Red looked back to her and sighed before looking to Hir'eek again.

"She came tah learn... her kind is new tah dis world, the Loa confuse dem... dey jus wish tah learn.." he said. Hir'eek wrinkled her nose

"She could beh learn'n much easier if she beh worship'n me." she said flatly as she flapped her wings a few times, feeling the air move over the skin. She then stretched her neck out and rolled her head around slowly, as if working out old joints, then she stopped, and lowered her head to look into Red's eyes.

"Chu blind." she said, smirking a little

"Deh blind priest of deh bat?' she chuckled to herself before continuing

"Deh spirits had fun wit chu didn't deh?"

Red shifted under her gaze, though never breaking eye contact with her. Hir'eek flapped a few times, lifting herself off the ground, he could see the relief on her face to be airborne again.

"Cha gonnah have tah-" she began, but Red was already pulling a purple and green trinket from out of his mess of hair. It was a tribal bat that he had taken on as his own symbol and signature. Those around him may have seen it before, but to Seina this was a new sigil, one she took mental notes on.

"Oh, so cha already have cha'self ah totem" she said, her neck craning to study it as she remained in the air before him. She beamed at him, a wide, almost creepy smile, her fang-tusks obviously prominent.

"Well den, it looks like cha know cha stuff, and cha got every'ting in order.. cha even wear'n red..." Hir'eek sighed out, glancing to Seina again, then back to Red.

"Ain't cha gonnah kill her? Sacrifice her tah meh?" she asked, hovering with effortless flaps of her long slender wing arms. Red glanced back to Seina, he could see the concerned look on her face, but she remained quiet, as he had asked her. Looking back to Hir'eek, he responded, slipping out of his native Zandali tongue so the draenei could understand.

"She's not done no'ting ah'gainst meh, ah got no reason tah kill her." he said. Hir'eek's lips pursed and twisted, and finally decided to continue to speak in her native tongue, not allowing some mortal to persuade her actions.

"She beh your enemy... ah know of deh world factions... and her kind ain't allied with cha Horde.. kill her for meh, and you kin beh mah High Priest." she said, a smug grin gliding over her face. Red's brows knit.

"No... cha ain't got any followers or worshipers... cha got no one look'n to cha out side of deh Month of deh Bat... cha temple beh ruined, cha totems forgotten..cha need meh.. or cha risk be'n lost tah history... ah come tah chu, cause cha been mah guide... long beh'fore deh Cataclysm, ah looked up tah chu. Deh spirits cursed meh wit deeze eyes, an ah always hoped it had been chu dat did it.. a secret message tah seek cha out, once ah beh worthy." Red balled his fists, his goggles still dangling from one hand and narrowed his eyes up at the hovering Loa.

"Ah beh worthy now. Ah call out any'one tah challenge mah claim tah serve cha best." he said with a snarl. Hir'eek watched him, and landed in front of him, reaching up her winged webbed hands to grasp at his head. Slowly, her own eyes slipped shut as she probed the secrets of his mind, testing his claim that there is no other worthy applicant for the role.

It was like a job interview at this point Seina noted, remaining seated on the crumbling pillar, her legs crossed, waiting while she watched. Minutes passed as the bat woman continued to grip at the troll's head, both their eyes shut, standing silently before one another. Soon, the bat woman released him and took a step back before she lifted into the air again, and once again spoke in the unfamiliar language of the trolls.

"Ah see... so cha have been though much... an deh path of secrets an change has served cha well... yes.. cha kin serve meh just ash ah have served yous...cha claim to deh role is well earned... will chu stay here an rebuild?" she asked, the aggressive tone now gone from her voice. Red shook his head

"With cha permission, ah'll salvage wut ah can here, take one of cha totems back tah Sen'jin... build cha ah small shrine where ah kin bring cha wisdom to deh Darkspear..." Hir'eek seemed to consider this a moment, glancing to the three remaining large totems that dominated her temple.

"No. cha gonnah have tah make meh new ones.. deeze... belong here.. dis beh mah home fer as long as ah kin remember... but if cha make meh ah new shrine, ah beh sure tah pay it visits.." Red nodded to her, tucking his sigil back into his hair.

"So." Hir'eek began

"an Wut am ah tah call mah blind priest?" she asked, now maneuvering to roost atop her largest totem in the center of her temple like a gargoyle. Red looked up to her now, as she folded her wings behind her, resting her wrists on her knees.

"Zul Re'zo... mah title be 'Red Priest' but if cha-" she cut him off.

"No no littah one, Red Priest beh fiiiine... ah do love red..." she grinned down at him, her eyes drifting back to Seina. Hir'eek shifted, shuffling her feet until her body faced the voluptuous draenei.

"An wut business do chu have here..." Hir'eek took a moment to look over the dark indigo woman, her jet black hair covering one of her bright glowing eyes. Seina's eyes widened as the bat woman looked down to her, speaking in a foreign tribal language she couldn't hope to understand. Orcish was one thing, her kind grew up around orcs, it wasn't uncommon for those in the Order to know some of the language.

"Cha one ah dem goat-women from space, ain't cha?" she asked her, Seina just watched, unable to know what was being said to her. Hir'eek scoffed, glancing over her shoulder to Re'zo as she ran a tongue over her teeth.

"So, ah suppose cha beh want'n cha new body.. all deh high priests an prophets beh granted deh form of dere Loa's beast. Jek'lik had herself ah bat form.." she looked down to herself

"Not as attractive as mine.. but ah form none deh less!" she shuffled atop her totem again, spreading her arm wings.

"No... ah dun want dat powah. Ah came tah serve cha cause cha ain't got no one tah speak cha word... ah ain't here for deh forms... ah already got deh bat's eyes... ah dun need more." Red said, preparing to stop her cast if need be, Hir'eek lowered her wing arms.

"Hmmn.. ah see... well den, cha got wut cha came for den.. ah expect dat I'll have mah self ah shrine in Sen'jin beh'for mah month arrives." she smiled at him, it might have been hard for Seina to tell, but the bat woman was impressed. Here was a man, who came to her for the sole purpose of wanting to spread her word. No bribes, no bargains, no thirst for power, Hir'eek knew this priest would be different, and she embraced that change once she recognized it. Standing up, Hir'eek threw back her wing arms, the thick skin between her long fingers fluttering before she stretched them taught, then launched herself off her perch, and with an ear splitting screech, dove back into the totem she was summoned from, vanishing from sight.

Red leaned to the side, looking around the central totem to the stunned draenei woman on the other side.

"So.. cha came tah loot?" he asked in orcish, Seina blushed.

"Vell, I don't think zat I'll be allowed to now." she said demurely. Red shook his head as he picked up his staff and made his way over to her.

"Nah gurl, ah dun tink dat's deh best idea.. troll relics beh'long tah trolls... if any of chu had any, dey may jus have tah come git' dem.. most ah dem ain't as nice as ah beh." he said folding his arms, looking down to her as she sat on the ruined chunk of temple. Slowly, she stood up, still not being much taller then his chest. Among her people, she was considered tall, but next to this troll, she felt almost like a teenage again.

"Now den, cha wanted tah talk? We kin talk all cha want... cha want tah know bout deh Loa? Ah got ah room back in Booty Bay.. cha welcome tah come wit meh...ah'll teach cha every'ting ah know." he leaned on his staff and smirked at her.

"Jus as long as cha dun plan tah beat meh with dat mace" his eyes darted down to the elegant hammer beside the totem, she looked up at him.

"I zought you vere blind?" she asked, Red nodded, then shrugged.

"Ah got eyes like ah bat... in deh night, ah kin see jus fine, daybreak an every'ting beh white... it bettah den wut it was... ah was told dis was ah curse, but ah make it work." he said, slipping his goggles back on, letting them rest on hie forehead.

"So, wut'do cha say? Wanna come wit meh? Learn all bout us trolls and deh Loa?" he asked with a smirk. He'd have been an idiot had he not noticed the body on this woman, 'enemy' or not, she had curves that would put an hourglass to shame.

Seina looked up to the troll, for one of the Horde, he seemed pleasant enough, almost charming. The stories she had heard of them blindly killing and desecrating their enemies seemed to have been exaggerated.. or maybe he was the exception.

"Yes, I vould like zat very much." she said smiling up at him. Red beamed and offered her an gentlemanly elbow.

"Well den mah dear..." he chuckled, shaking his head

"ah sorry, ah dinnah mean tah beh rude.. cha kin call meh Red... all meh friends do." he said, Seina looked up to him, the brow over her eye not covered over with hair raised.

"I heard you tell zat bat woman zat you vere Zul Reh'zo" she said, Red nodded his head along, as if debating her in his head.

"Dat's an official name... an wut about-" he began

"Zeena" Seina interrupted, Red blinked at the eager response, then gave her a wide smile.

"Well den mah dear See'na...weh got lots tah talk bout." he said as she reached up to tentatively take his arm with one hand, her other scooping up her hammer with the other as Red lead her to Vim, who had been quietly hunting and was now chewing on what was left of an enormous insect.


	14. Chapter 14

Book Twenty

**Widdershins**

Goh't Felgaze sat at his desk, his index finger resting on his thick upper lip while he thought. The quill in his hand hadn't moved for several minutes, as if he was waiting for something. The pale fel green glow in his eye flickered a moment as he heard someone enter the barracks, he resumed writing. Moments later, there was a knock on the door to which he replied.

"Yes?" muttered the orc, taking no kindness to bother looking towards who wished to enter. The door gently swung open, both from the size and weight of the door, and from the fact that the young orc pushing it seemed rather timid that he would be the one chosen to deliver the news to -these- barracks. Felgze pulled back from his writing and folded his thick fingers into one another, laying them level, just below his stout nose, the fel fire in his right eye flickered again. His hood kept his face in shadow, letting the young orcling see only his glowing eye, weathered tusks and his solid lower jaw.

"Yes?" asked the warlock, raising the brow over his fel eye, making it look even larger. The young orc swallowed hard, now having thought he had just interrupted something very important.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lord Felgaze, but there is news..." he said, making his way to the large wooden desk, and reaching across it to give him a tightly wound scroll. Goh't looked at the roll of parchment, then back to the boy, giving him a stare as if to suggest that reaching over the desk was a significant act of bravery. The warlock's gloved hand took the scroll from the orc, letting the young man step back two or three steps, relieved to have kept his hand in one piece. Breaking the seal, Goh't unrolled the scroll and the orcling could see his once good eye zip back and forth as he read.

"...the Dark Portal has reopened, there have been..." said the boy swallowing hard before finishing

"... incidents..."

Lord Felgze leaned back in his chair, the metal creaking gently under his bulk, taking the time to reread the scroll in his hands.

"So it seems." he snorted "Very well. I will rally the storm." he said as he leaned forward and stood up from his chair , giving his broad shoulders a gentle roll. Cracking his knuckles, he rose a fist into the air, the young orc watching him, frozen in place, he was afraid this might happen. Since the siege, Coffincrush 'Demon Wood' has become popular.

Lord Felgaze's fist came down, and the bottom of the desk seemed to explode into the floor. Imps shot out in every direction, many into the walls or the surrounding furniture, one right into the legs of the orc messenger. All of the little demons at once began speaking, arguing and complaining to one another until Goh't regained control of them.

"LISTEN you little beasts... gather the Tempest." the warlock commanded, his glowing fel eye growing brighter as it twitched.

* * *

Re'zo was still rubbing his head as he sat up out of the bed, the explosion of painful light had blinded his already poor eyesight and the blow to his skull had rattled his brains, and the furious voice that followed was in broken orcish and very, very angry. One hand still clutching his head, his other hand fumbled for his goggles, and a more familiar voice spoke in a still very unfamiliar language. Slipping the goggles onto his face, and tightening the buckles, they sparked to life, giving off their familiar red glow, though allowing him to see the world as it is, head still throbbing, he turned to see the two Draenei women arguing now. One, sat beside him in the bed, the other, in full armor, loomed over them both. She must have been a friend, and was obviously displeased to discover her friend sharing a bed with 'the enemy.'

Red groaned and rolled out of the bed, feebly clutching a sheet to himself to hide his shame.

"Now gurl.. ah dinna do any'ting tah her dat she dinna welcome." he said, extending a hand out as if to try and ward off another blow of the paladin's mace. The armored Draenei hefted her crystalline hammer and glared at him

"Zo zhe zayz!" huffed the paladin, her gaze tearing from him to glare at her 'sister.'

"Jarmilla, please, zhere iz nothing zhat you need to vorry about..." Red's bed mate paused, she glanced to him as if to confirm her orcish syntax was correct, then continued.

"Ve have been zeeing one another vor zome time now, I... am zo very zorry that you've had to vind out like zis." she said, blushing a little, pulling her own sheets up to hide her bare chest. Sharmilla huffed again, swinging her hammer around to slip it into a crevice between her spine and her shield.

"Seina, vhat do you plan to do vith zis... troll?" Sharmilla exclaimed, Red smirked and restrained a chuckle as he stood beside the bed naked in all but a bed sheet. Sharmilla shot him another glare

".. you've done plenty! Vhat I mean iz, vhat do you plan to do NOW" she said, now pursing her lips and setting her jaw as her gaze swept back to Seina. The pale indigo Draenei lowered her head, as if she was being scolded by a superior, unsure what else she could say. Whats done had been done, Sharmilla was a day early, and she'd been caught.

Just then, a flicker of green light could be seen from the corner of the room, all three pairs of eyes turns to look at it. From the depths of the shadows, a slender imp wandered out, one brow raised in utter confusion at seeing Red naked in a room with two Draenei women. Sharmilla sneered down at the little intruder

"Vell? Vhat are you looking at?" she snapped, the imp shook his head, his ears flopping around as he regained his train of thought, then swung his head back to look at Red

"Meesta Reh'zo?" he asked, pronouncing his vowels as if he had a surplus of them. Re'zo nodded, and gestured for him to get on with it as he readjusted his sheet.

"Ah gooood" the little imp said before clearing his throat

"Ahem! I am Pag'loz, and his Lord Goh't Felgaze, requests your presence." he said, as if clearing his throat also fixed his vowel problem. Red looked to Seina, who looked at him, then to Sharmilla, who was still glaring at the imp.

"And just who iz zis 'Lord Goht'?" snapped the paladin. The imp looked up at her as if she was a piece of furniture that had just spoke.

"Lord Felgaze is the Master of Administration, he's got a magic desk!" the imp chimed in, smiling up at her. Sharmilla slowly lifted her head to glare at Re'zo again.

"Master of Adviniztration? Vhat do you have going on, troll?" she asked, her anger faulting into curiosity. Red's brow knit as he looked back down to the imp.

"Goh't? Wut's he need'n meh for? He's got deh rest of deh Tempest much closer to him den ah am." Red stated matter-of-factly, still confused, but glad to have a distraction from the angry Dranei woman.

"Lord Felgaze got a note" said the imp, Red's goggles slowly blinked as he waited for the rest of the story.

"The Dark Portal, something's happened, there's orcs pouring out!" cried the imp, the two Draenei women glanced to one another, sharing a worried look. Red blinked again

"is dat it?" he asked, still gripping the bed sheet around his waist. Before the imp could answer, there was a loud scraping along the roof of the inn, followed buy a guttural screech. Red could hear the various gnomes and goblins crying out as all the attention focused on what had just landed on the top of the Gadgetzan Inn. Red could hear the leathery flap of the wings as the beast settled down, giving another guttural victory screech.

"Aw fel.. dis is important den is it? Vol'jin sent Ro'dan." Red said, shaking his head.

* * *

Months ago

* * *

After the fall of Garrosh, after the events following the city's brief anarchy, after the trial and Garrosh was sent to the Temple of the White Tiger, Vol'jin had called the Shadow Walker to the Valley of Honor. Within the confines of the hunter's stables, the new Warchief had lined up cages and crates filled with the creatures and beasts that Garrosh had imported from Pandaria. A few of them, were the Zandalari Sky Screamers, of which few cared to get to close, to the big blue one inparticular. It was obvious by it's behavior that it was the Cockerel of the bunch. It was loud, aggressive and down right mean to those even trying to tend to it's wounds and feed it. Vol'jin gestured to the beast

"So ah hear from of our prisoners dat deze can be tamed, and trained.. we got ah few Zandalari who have agreed tah help us in exchange for leniency." said the Warchief, eying Re'zo as if to watch for a physical response to the imprisonment of his 'people.' Re'zo had made it clear that his people were now the Darkspear, and Vol'jin was not disappointed to see that Zul Re'zo showed no change in his expression.

"Ah plan tah beh lenient" he said nodding "but dey first gottah help us tame deze beasts." Vol'jin turned to look at Re'zo again.

"Ah want dis beast tah beh yours... nah nah, dun bother protest'n" he said putting up a hand to stop Red from speaking.

"Ah made dis decision, an it gonnah stick. Ah know cha got cha bat, an ah expect cha tah keep cha self on him. Dis gonnah take some time tah train it to cha, and ah promise, ah only gonnah send him to cha when we beh need'n tah show ah bit of force. Vim's all right an all, but when ah want tah put my strongest foot forward, ah gonnah need my best men look'n dere most intimidate'n. Ah dunno about chu, but any'ting on dis beast is gonnah beh intimidate'n." finished the Warchief. Red signed and nodded reluctantly.

"Cha, alright. Wut cha need from me?" he asked, Vol'jin grinned wide and swiftly took hold of one of his dreadlocks, and with a swing of a blade, cut it from his head.

"Ah glad cha asked!" he said, handing the long strand of dreaded hair to one of the trainers.

"Deh Zandalari said dat deeze Sky Screamers got ah strong nose. We gonnah weave dis intah ah nose ring for it, gonnah let it breathe in deep, learn'n cha smell, learn'n who it's mastah gonnah beh. From here on out, dis cockerel gonnah beh treated nice, wit all deh patience deze tamers can muster." he said, looking back to Red who was still in a bit of shock that the Warchief had just taken a lock of his hair, but he knew better then to complain. Instead, Red nodded slowly, making sure to keep his mouth closed, to prevent any protest from slipping out.

"Now, we'll keep work'n with him... but when we need cha, dat dread o' cha hair gonnah beh removed, an burnt. If he wants tah get deh same treatment, he gonnah have tah track cha down. Dis how deh Zandalari been do'n it, an it worked for dem. So Ro'dan here beh yours, an we'll send him when we need cha." Vol'jin said, with a wide smile on his face.

There's a look that leaders get, a smug grin that means that they are pleased, even though you may not be. It's a look that speaks volumes, the leader knows you're not happy, but they don't care, because they've made a choice, and they know full well that you have to do as they say, no matter what. Vol'jin was getting good at that smug grin, and Red knew that he had perfected it just so he could deal with him. Red spent so long being on the fringe of things, now that he was under the direct control of the Warchief, he too would need to be tamed.

"Cha, sure, send dis beastie out. If he finds meh, ah'll know it's important." Red said with a reluctant nod.

Ro'dan screeched again, he expected food, he had found his master, and now he was suppose to be rewarded. Red groaned again, as he turned away from everyone, crouching down to gather up his new kilt, and pull it up under his bed sheet before he let the sheet go, letting it fall to the ground. Gone now was the thick red kilt he'd worn for years, this kilt was jet black, and patterned to look like a pair of bat wings folded around his legs. Even the belt buckle he fastened at his waist looked like a pair of bat talons hooked into one another. He glanced to the two Draenei, then down to the imp, then to Seina.

"Ah gotta go feed Ro'dan.. chu two talk fer ah bit..." Red glanced down to the imp who was now tapping his little foot impatiently.

"Cha fine, go tell Goh't ah beh on mah way." he said, waving the little imp off as he vanished in a puff of foul smelling smoke. Sharmilla was about to speak, but Seina broke in and the two began to speak hurriedly in their native tongue as Red walked out into the daylight.

The Sky Screamer bellowed out another screech as the smell of his master drew closer as Red exited the building and v-lined for a fisherman's stall. Grabbing the largest fish buy the tail, he hurled it up into the air with one hand, while the other reached into a small satchel at his hip and dropped a few gold coins onto the table where it at once been before the tauren could protest. Ro'dan leapt off his perch and caught the fish in mid air, before landing in front of Red, the beast's bulk and downdraft of his wings pushing sand in every direction while he ate, slowly swallowing the meal, savoring it's flavor. Red shook his head and gripped at the reins that hung from the beast's face. By now, the Draenei women had wandered from the hotel, the Imp swaggering behind them.

"Red?" Seina asked, her brow furrowed, Red glanced to her, unsure how to explain that he had to leave, but she spoke again before he could.

"I... need to go home vith my zister" she said, looking a little ashamed to have to tell him.

"Zere IZ a problem vith ze Dark Portal, and my Order haz called me back, zey need all of uz to help." Seina sighed

"I vanted to go vith you..." she said, glancing to her sister, who folded her arms

"but I do not zink zat now would be a good time for me to join you." she said, her hands wringing one another as she looked down to her hooves. It was at this point that Red finally noticed that his curvaceous lover was in nothing but a blanket toga. He was about to speak, but saw the look in Sharmilla's face, and then glanced to the Imp who was still patiently waiting, his hands folded neatly behind his thin back.

"Ah.. think dat beh for deh best for now.." he conceded, then glanced to Pag'loz

"Not ah word of dis tah Goh't, you jus keep cha littah mouth shut, dis ain't deh time for meh tah explain tings." Pag'loz nodded briefly, then bowed before vanishing in a puff of green smoke. Red looked back to the Draenei to see that the Paladin was already dragging her sister off to the stables. He sighed, and slipped a large two-toed foot into the stirrups before hurling himself onto Ro'dan.

"Well, lets go cha brute, lets git tah deh front lines." he said, digging his heels into the Sky Screamer, encouraging him to lift up with one heavy slap of his wings.

* * *

"Viuna, Vizier, lead the druids into the Portal! I need scouts to tell me what we're dealing with" Felgaze shouted into the gathered crowd of the 'Tempest.' Two stormcrows lifted out of the mass, followed quickly by other birds and a variety of bats that reeled around, heading west over a large rock outcropping. The warlock turned to another group who were now charging down what was currently being called the 'Shattered Landing.' Goh't nodded to himself, then lifted his head, his glowing fel eye glaring at the Alliance on the northern most shore. He had seen them make landfall, only to have their ship immediately bombarded by the cannons on the beach head.

Where had these orcs gotten cannons like this? The technology their were wielding seemed to be goblin made, but on a far grander scale if it could be believed. Goblins were good engineers, their small hands could get into smaller areas, work with smaller tools. The machines Felgaze was witnessing now, the bolts were as big as his fist, there was no way this was goblin work. Goh't rubbed at his chin, feeling the beard that was growing now. He'd been far too busy this week, hardly gotten time to do anything let alone shave. He'd keep it for now, it had not yet caught fire, so it was hardly in the way. His thoughts were broken at the sound of heavy leather wings, he glanced over his shoulder and watched the less then graceful landing as Ro'dan collided with the ground, it's talons gripping at the hard rock surface, Red jolted forward, then slapped the large, armored head crest the cockerel had.

"Stupid..." Red muttered as he dismounted and made his way to Goh't who had turned back to face the battle, as if nothing had drawn his attention.

"Shadow walker, glad to see you've finally shown up." he said sternly, not turning to look at the troll. Red sighed and rolled his eyes

"Ah was on the other side of deh world, on deh furthest city on the continent...cut meh some slack." Red replied, looking out with the warlock at the battle.

"Have you seen Lo'ek?" he asked, finally turning to face the priest, Rézo's brow knit

"Not fah months, did she not answer deh call?" he asked, the warlock shook his head, glancing back out at the Blasted Lands as a bolt of lightning broke the sky, crashing into a nearby mountain.

"Then we will move with out her, you're here and you're good enough. Not an Orc, but good enough." Goh't turned a little, showing Red the smallest of smiles, before turning back.

"You're good with machines. They've got cannons out there, they look like something out of Garrosh's underground stronghold.. but bigger. Think you can take them out?" he asked, glancing to him again. Red nodded, his head now turned to focus in on one of the massive siege machines, his goggle briefly whirring as the servos brought it into better focus.

"Cha, ah kin take care of dem." he said, reaching into a bag at his hip and slipping on what looked like a small square backpack.

"Good. We've got some people out there, I've been trying to draw their forces away from the engineers actually firing the cannons, do what you can to not hit them? If I have to deal with the results of your friendly fire, I won't be forgiving." the orc muttered as he hurled a green fireball towards a tent. Before it impacted, the flames burst around an cloaked orc, he cried out a growl and charged for Goh't, who pulled out his spellsword and ran to meet him in combat.

Here and there among the battle field, the Tempest was standing firm. Many guilds had been alerted to the invasion, and the response had been enormous. Many of those who had been imprisoned in their drunken anarchy were even released and put under guard as a way to earn back their freedom, and to prove their loyalty to the Horde. Even then, the massive force that called themselves the 'Iron Horde' were relentless, and still seemed to outnumber the combined forces of Orgrimmar and Stormwind.

Many of the Tempest had formed into small groups, moving as one to draw the guards away from their posts. Garboth Deathhoof, was one of a few Death Knights who had stayed with Tempest after the Seige on Orgrimmar. The huge tauren fought as if he was alone, often oblivious to those around him, even if they were helping to keep him alive. Garboth hardly spoke, but had an understanding with his two companions. He'd be sure to not let his various zombies and ghouls get at them, as long as they helped him to keep up his pace. The three of them stood their ground, the tauren Shaman, Arnul Smolderhorn, taunted them with fire, threatening the footing and the lives of the guards. He could have taken out the cannons himself if he wasn't distracted by the guards taking his bait. It was Xan Tuleeni who saw Red's Sky Screamer soar over them. She was the third in the trio, and stood between them, making sure neither became overburdened. Her holy book in one hand, her hammer in the other, the paladin looked small between the two tauren, but among her kind, she had to get a custom suit of armor; your average blood elf just didn't have this many curves.

Xan shielded her eyes as she looked up, watching Ro'dan as he stopped his progress to hover over the three of them. The paladin looked to the canon, then back up to the beast, she could see someone dismounting, but still standing on the screamer's back. Were they insane?

Red threw out his arms trying to keep his balance, if was obvious now that this wasn't the best of ideas, he really should have gone in on foot. Now, Xan was not the only one who had seen him, the engineer in the canon was now shouting orders down to the guards to help him turn the massive thing to aim it up at the would be saboteur. Realizing he was quickly running out of time, Red slapped the side of Ro'dan, giving him instructions to go back to the base camp, as the beast turned in mid air, Rézo jumped. Red could feel the wind whipping around him as he fell, he could hear the springs and wires in the package on his back as it too felt the speed of the wind and shot open. A massive pair of black bat wings shot out of the device, Red lifted his arms and slipped his hands into convenient hand holds. While his allies just watched in an awed confusion, the Iron Horde began to shout louder. He had given them a nice, slow falling target, and now the canon was turned and aimed for the insane falling man.

"Fire!" one of them growled, as the spiked metal sphere shot out of the cannon.

Red collapsed into the shadows, becoming nothing more then a wisp of vapor, the cannonball hurtled through him, and as Red faded back into the world, he landed on the cannon's rim, he unshouldered the wing-pack and let it fall as he climbed down the massive iron cannon. The orcish engineer yelled out a growl as he began to climb up his own cannon, furious that his shot had missed. Below him, his companions were shouting at him, they knew who this was, they had been warned. The engineer lunged at the troll as he now stood on one of the huge wheels of the cannon. The orc's arm was caught by a thick purple tendril, then he could feel the others rising from the cannon itself, pulling him down, piling themselves on top of him. It was at that point he over heard one of the guards, sneering up at him.

"The Red Priest."

"FIRE!" was the last thing Vizier and Viuna heard before their world burst into blinding flames. The Iron Horde had been expecting the airborne scouting team. The druids were immediately grounded, those who tried to escape were quickly shot down by what must have been hundreds of thousands of cannons that stretched along the jungle path. Many of the druids had shifted to their travel forms, herds of elk intermixed with cats of various sizes and colors now doubled back, retreating from the massive war machines that now began to roll their way towards the portal.

What Azeroth had experienced so far was not the invasion, it was their landing party. Reinforcements had already arrived, and were all headed to where the druids now stood. Vizier hooted in rage as he stood stoically in his Moonkin form, glancing down occasionally to Viuna, comfortably in her bear shape, both of them ready to fight, knowing full well the odds were stacked heavily against them. Soilhoof considered their position for a moment, then lifted his owl-like head and scanned the surrounding forest. Glancing down to Viuna, he gave a brief hoot, and they split, each running in an opposite direction. Viuna bounded past other druids, growling and roaring the call to cease their retreat and find refuge in the jungles. They were druids, if anything could survive the wilds, they could.

Ner'zhul had been given a task, he and the Shadowmoon clan were muscled into the Iron Horde against their will, and threatened with death if they failed to comply. He had been commanded to supply the Iron Horde with a new and worthy power. Once he had obtained that power, the Prophet Garrosh had an immediate use for it. The shaman failed to follow the Prophet's line of thinking, but he had yet steer them in a wrong direction. Since his arrival, they have had nothing but success in all their endeavors. It was such a simple task, and required little efforts on his part. He was assigned to the landing party, to go with the first wave of the Iron Horde into Azeroth. The Prophet spoke of a creature known as a 'troll' who had a unique command over the shadows. There were others like him, but this one in particular, 'the Red Priest' had earned the Prophet's ire, and needed to be dealt with immediately.

Ner'zhul had a small war tent to himself, and he had spent the last few weeks inside it, relaxing. This campaign into a new world was almost like a vacation to him. There were generals and commanders to lead the battles, he just had to remain at the portal until his target arrived. He leaned back in his chair, lifting up the conical gem he had brought along for the task. After all his research and work with the Dark Star, this would be a satisfying reward, to please the Prophet by fofilling his duty to the Iron Horde. Ner'zhul tilted his head, listening to the cries of battle, someone had just called out his target's name.. the 'troll' was here. The shaman grinned as he stood, gathering up his staff as he walked out as he slipped the gem into the crescent head of his staff.

"Red Priest!" he bellowed, his arms thrown wide as he began to approach the cannon where Red was actively fending off orcs, he hazarded a glance towards the shaman. When he looked back down, the orcs were climbing back down, moving away from him, he shot another glance to the approaching orc, who was he suppose to be? Standing up to his full height, his dagger still drawn, he watched the shaman approach.

"Wut business cha got wit meh, orc?" he asked, his eyes shifting again, now seeing the once attacking orcs giving him a wide berth, they expected this one to do something, apparently. He could see now that he was ironically enough, dressed similarly to himself. Kilt, necklaces, various trinkets and baubles.

"Oh I've got no business with you, but I come on behalf of someone who does." he said with a wry grin. It was only then that Red began to notice the color shift in the gem atop his staff, he could see a dark light flare within the crystal, and begin to pulse.

"Well.." Red said, glancing around, now seeing Xan and the others quickly becoming occupied with the orcs who were now leaving him alone, ignoring him completely.

"Ah ain't got no time fo' dis" he finally snorted, sheathing his dagger as he pulled his own staff off his back. It was an amalgamation of various engineering feats that had been salvaged from the bowels of Orgrimmar, combined and bound into a focal point for his own magic. Narrowing his eyes behind his lenses, still staring down at the orc, then shook his head and turned away, and leaped from the cannon's wheel, allowing his body to fade into shadow as he descended. Pulling back his staff, he swung it like a club towards the head of the closest orc.

"Now I've got you, now you're mine!" Ner'zhul cried out, the pulsing dark glow erupted from the crystal and shot it's way towards Re'zo like a bolt of black lightning. It didn't so much as hit him, as it connected with his phased body, and froze him in place, mid swing above an orc. Both the orc and Xan stood a little awestruck, staring at Red's huge figure, suspended by shadows, and connected to the staff by the energized void.

"I am Ner'zhul, Chief of the Shadowmoon, Master of the Dark Star. I come to exact the will of the Iron Horde, I come for the Red Priest." he said, now lifting his staff, and allowing the bolt of darkness to draw Re'zo back towards him. Arunl threw down his totems around him as he ran up to defend Xan as she began to cast spell after holy spell, trying desperately to break the hold of the void. It was different then the darkness here. Azeroth had it's light and dark, it's holy and shadow, but what this Warlord was using had a corrupted will of it's own. It was Sha-like for sure, but it was more organized, more intelligent for the lack of a better word. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to break the hold on him.

"Goh't! Gromolk!" she cried out now, glancing around, trying to rally the Tempest, but by now, they were all occupied and divided. The Iron Horde had spread them too thin, and now they had themselves a prize.

Ner'zhul looked up to the frozen form of Re'zo as he hung like a cloud above him, inches from the source of the void energy. The shaman nodded, and tapped the staff on the earth, the crystal forced Red to collapse into shadows, becoming nothing more then a dark cloud, and then the void drew it in, pulling the dark wisps into itself, absorbing him like water into a sponge. Ner'zhul grinned and reached up and plucked out the gem. It was roughly the same size and shape as an ice cream cone, and he held it as such for a moment, studying it as the forces of the Iron Horde fought the various Azerothians around him. He was sent with plenty of manpower, he need not fear anyone, he had all the time he could want. Still... no reason to tempt fate.

Sliding his staff onto a holder on his back, he held the conical gem in front of him, as his free hand began to cast. Slowly his fist grew harder, denser, it even began to look like a stone. Felgaze had heard Xan's cry for help, and was struggling to get back to her, leaving his demons to watch his back while he moved to aid his companions. It was then that he heard the anguished cries from the portal as some of the druidic forces began to retreat. They were losing, they needed more people.

"Tempest! Regroup!" he bellowed, as he began to call felfire down from the sky. They needed to regain ground, they needed to coalesce, they were stronger together, and the Iron Horde had been pulling them apart. Goh't heard Xan cry out again, there was something wrong with Re'zo, but he was still too far away to clearly understand, and was struggling to continue channeling the rain of fire.

Ner'zhul's stone fist began to punch and beat into the gem, his lip curled in effort, the bones of his necklace flailing around him with the effort. He could hear the activity around him, they were pushing in to him, his position was becoming increasingly vulnerable, and he knew it.

-Crack-

Xan's eyes grew wide, she head heard that, it could only mean one thing. The shaman grinned, he could see the glow within the gem now flickering. The darkness within was broken, and now, thick black liquid gently dripped from the gem as he held it. His hand was slowly covered with it, before he held it aloft, and roared out, rallying the orcs around him, before pitching it into the Dark Portal.

_Note from Author:  
I've loved writing these, and plan to continue. However I've written all these 20 stories under the headline of one book, 'The Book of Rézo.' I think I am at a point now to start a new book, so do look for the continuation of this under the title 'Hir'eek Codex.' If you know of any readers who may enjoy my work, Book Twenty One will also serve as a good starting place for newer readers. s/11000680/1/Hir-eek-Codex-Bible-of-the-Bat-The-continued-Books-of-R%C3%A9zo_


End file.
